


By Chance

by Delainer, MillieWinchester84



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Explicit Language, F/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2018-08-12 19:48:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 74,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7946860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delainer/pseuds/Delainer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MillieWinchester84/pseuds/MillieWinchester84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shylah Collins and her brother Misha are headed back home to see their parents after some time away in California.  Shylah has a secret she's keeping from her brother in an effort to protect him...things are never that simple.  They run into Jensen and Jared in a gas station and Jensen realizes what's happened to her.  He wants to help and she's stubborn.  All of this, his and Jared's decision to kidnap the Collins siblings to protect them, Jensen's odd feelings for a stranger, the fact they killed the alpha's mate a couple months back...it all leads to a life change none of them ever saw coming and it all happens BY CHANCE.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It’s hot and lightening has begun to flash across the night time New Mexico sky. The wind has picked up dramatically. Jensen shakes his head as the bad weather will only make things more difficult for them and it’s bad enough now. Jared is taking longer than he expected and as he stands here deciding on which bag of chips to get he’s finding himself increasingly worried about his friend. They didn’t want to stop yet, but that gash in Jared’s chest needed tending to because he couldn’t get it to stop bleeding and Jared was getting pale. Jensen had no choice but to stop and Jared insisted he could handle it himself. A clean jacket covered the bloody shirt so the gas station attendant wouldn’t see it and stuffed in the pockets were the medical supplies he’d need and a clean t-shirt to put on once he got himself stitched and cleaned up. They’ll burn the torn and bloody shirt later. Jensen glances at his watch finding it to be after ten. He surveys the attendant from the corner of his eye, but she’s still thumbing through a magazine and looks up when the computer makes an alert occasionally. She was polite, looks to be Native American, maybe in her forties, and takes care of herself, but doesn’t overdo the makeup. He wonders what tribe she’s from. _Is there more than one tribe in New Mexico? Damnit, now I’m going to have to look that up or it’s going to bug me. Maybe Jared knows_. Anyway, she’s a woman that Jensen, at thirty three years old, can easily respect. At first glance anyway.

She greeted them and asked if Jared was okay when she saw how pale and sweaty he was as he made his way to the restroom. Jensen gave her the excuse of food poisoning and she directed him to the nausea medication. They needed to restock some medical supplies anyway so he grabbed that, pain medication, antibiotic ointment, bandages, and wraps. Then he moved to get food because neither of them had eaten in a while. He gets a couple of those cold sandwiches, Jared can choose which one he wants and Jensen will eat the other. He gets Jared one of those already made, shaky salad thingies that he likes so much. At the drink cooler he gets waters and juices and a six pack of beer for the car’s cooler because when they stop he really needs a beer. That means he’ll have to grab a bag of ice also. So now he stands, worried, in front of the chips and cant decide so he just grabs a bag of BBQ and a bag of Salt and Vinegar. He then pulls out his phone and texts Jared.

  
JEN: U OK?

It takes a moment for him to get a response.

JAY: CLEANING & BANDAGING. DEEPER THAN I   
THOUGHT.

JEN: GOT U JUICE & FOOD. U’LL NEED 2 SLEEP.

JAY: I’M FINE.

JEN: DON’T ARGUE. U LOST 2 MUCH BLOOD.

JAY: NOT ARGUING. WE GOOD?

Jensen glances over at the attendant without being obvious and he appears to be relaxed. Just browsing.

JEN: NOT SURE IF WE’VE BEEN MADE. IF THEY HAVE THAT SILENT DISPATCH COMM SYSTEM…

He worked in a store similar to this place not too long ago and was trained on that system so he knows exactly how it works.

JAY: BE DONE SOON.

JEN: GOOD. NO OTHER CUSTOMERS, BUT THAT DETOUR WILL SEND SOMEONE THIS WAY EVENTUALLY.

JAY: WE DON’T NEED INNOCENTS JUST IN CASE.

JEN: EXACTLY.

Same page crosses Jensen’s mind.

  
They quit texting so Jared can finish up. With that in mind Jensen goes to the coffee counter and sits his basket down and begins making himself a coffee. He’s tired and there is a lot of driving yet for him because Jared is in no shape to take over for a while so he is able to catch a couple. Jared needs food, sugar, and several hours of sleep before Jensen would consider handing him the keys. He sighs inwardly.

 

  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

  
They’ve been driving since early morning and they’ll need to find a hotel soon. Misha glances over at his younger sister who has curled up and gone to sleep in the passenger seat of his Lincoln Navigator. He knew she was exhausted before they ever left and is surprised she made it this long. If it wasn’t for this long detour off the interstate putting them on back roads his GPS doesn’t even recognize, they’d be in a comfortable hotel by now where she could stretch out and get some decent sleep. Now the weather is turning bad.

He unbuttons the top two buttons of his white dress shirt. He shed his jacket and tie before he went to get Shylah from the college campus apartment. He left to get her (their things were already packed in his SUV yesterday after her graduation ceremony to make today’s pick up quick and easy) right after he had a meeting with his two partners of the private medical practice he’s a part of so Misha hadn’t changed into anything more comfortable, but he wishes he had. His sister does look comfortable, however. It didn’t escape his attention when he picked her up, or yesterday when he was with her for her graduation, that she has very dark circles under her eyes that her concealer just isn’t covering up. She’s exhausted. He knows she hasn’t been sleeping, but hasn’t brought it up. Shylah is wearing a gray racer tank, pink capris, and those bright colored sneakers everyone seems to like. She has very long (to her thighs) chestnut brown hair which she has braided and pulled over her left shoulder.

His blue eyes, the exact shade of Shy’s, land on the scar from where that dog bit her and he shudders. He could have lost his baby sister. It could have ripped her throat out. He pulls his eyes back to the road. Shylah isn’t a baby anymore. She’s a twenty six year old Ph.D. graduate with a position already under one of California’s most prominent and respected as well as well published Psychiatrists who had never before offered an intern a position until his sister came along. That puffs Misha up with pride because Shylah worked hard and earned that right to have a position which she has chosen to take.

Another worry is now crossing his mind. He thought they’d be back on the interstate by now. The last thing he wants is to get stuck because they run out of gas due to some long detour His GPS is telling him he’s driving through some dense woods, but the voice has finally stopped saying “recalculating” every five minutes. There has been the occasional building, but they’ve been rundown and obviously abandoned. The weather is getting worse by the minute. _Great_. Looking ahead he can see some light coming from somewhere. A close bolt of lightening surprises him and blinds him for a second. He gets a second surprise when the thunder, very loud thunder, makes Shylah jolt awake on a yell.

Big brother instinct is to soothe her before he worries about his own racing heart so he puts a hand on her arm. He finds it cold despite the hot temperature. “It’s okay Shy. Just thunder.” He rubs her arm in a gesture he has always used with her since she was a baby.

The contact seems to calm her instantly and she relaxes, but runs a hand across her face. “Sorry Mish.” She says in a tired, sleep raspy voice.

“Hey, don’t apologize. That lightening scared me.”

She tries to smile, but it doesn’t reach her eyes. She’s not sleeping much, he’s pretty sure she’s lost a little weight, and she’s jumpy and always on alert. Apparently she’s having some nightmares too. While he is a medical physician and not well versed in psychological matters, Misha can recognize symptoms of PTSD (a few of his regular patients are former armed forces and veterans of war who have the condition and he’s been present for a couple episodes and it always breaks his heart). Shylah has a good reason to have the disorder.

“What’s going on?” He asks.

She turns her normally bright blue eyes on him which he swears have faded some and there is confusion and panic clear in them. She looks away before answering. “Nothing. I’m fine.”

“No, you aren’t. I’m pretty sure you have PTSD and that’s understandable after what you’ve been through. You need to talk to me so I can help.”

“I know I do. Dr. Bryant has been counseling me.”

“What?” It’s not angry. Just surprised and maybe a little bit concerned.

“I didn’t tell you because I didn’t want you to worry and I don’t want mom and dad to know. The last thing I need is to be treated like glass. I’m not going to break. I’m strong enough to handle it. I promise. It just takes time.”  
“I know you won’t break, Shy. Out of the two of us, you’ve always been the strong one and you always will be. It feels like you’re shutting me out though. Tell me about that night.”

Shylah shakes her head. “No Misha. You know what happened already.”

  
“The very basics, yes. Why won’t you tell me more? You don’t trust me to keep it to myself?”

“God no Mish. I trust you more than any other living being including our parents. I’m not laying the burden of what I saw on your shoulders and I am talking through it with someone who is trained to deal with the horrors of others.” She paused for a second. “Look at it this way. I’m not talking to you about the specifics for the same reason you aren’t my primary physician. You’re too close. Dr. Bryant is just my adviser and now my boss. She can remain objective while she helps me through this. It isn’t going to cause her to lose sleep or maybe have nightmares with all the ‘what ifs.’ I know you Misha. It would haunt you worse than it’s haunting me.

Yes, I trust her and have a repore with her of eight years and I know and have seen her professionalism, but I trust you with my life. There’s a difference.”

Misha shakes his head and has a little bit of a light chuckle “Okay. I can’t argue with that logic. The thing is, you’re hurt…and I can’t do anything to help. As your big brother that is driving me mad.”

She smiles at him and there is a hint of sparkle there this time. “You are helping. You’re here. I can lean on you. I can get a hug when I wake up from a nightmare. I can call you at any hour. Just your presences makes me feel better. Makes me feel protected. That’s more important that what Dr. Bryant is doing. She’s said as much and told me to take this trip home. I have her number and we’ll Skype sessions. My job is there when I get back. I can do some of it away from campus anyway and I intend to. It’ll keep my mind busy.”

“I understand. You’ll have to hide the fact you’re working from mom and dad. They’ve both taken some time off for us.” Misha explains.

“They’ll end up working anyway so it won’t be a problem.” Shylah seems to pay more attention to where they are. “This isn’t the interstate.”

Misha chuckles at her. “There was a detour while you were sleeping. Something about road damage. It’s put us back here in the middle of nowhere for over an hour now.” The Navigator dings and he looks down at the dash display. “And of course now we need gas.” He huffs.

“Something up there is lit up. Maybe it’s a station.”

“I hope so. Cell service is splotchy and it will take Triple A _forever_ to get out here to us.”  
Shylah nods and she yawns.

They lapse into a comfortable silence. Misha driving and praying that’s a gas station ahead and Shylah watching the storm and noticing the slap of wind against her brother’s SUV just letting her mind be blank in an almost meditative state. Getting closer he lets out a sigh of relief as it’s clear that is in fact a station. He needs to pee and get some coffee too. His sister probably needs a restroom by now too. Not to mention they never stopped for dinner so they are both hungry. Never once did Shylah complain though. She’s never been one to complain about much of anything. Even as a child. Always a laid back hard worker where Misha has been the more high strung one with that solid work ethic as well. He pulls in to the brightly lit station and stops at a pump.

“Need to stretch your legs?” He asks, but he figures since she’s still half curled up in a ball that he knows the answer to that.

Again she is nodding. “Yeah. Could use a restroom too.” She says finally uncurling her legs and her knee pops loudly. “Ow.”

“You are entirely too young for that.” He jokes at her.

“You pop and crack every time you move.” She gets him back with.

“True, but I’m thirty seven years old. You’re all of twenty six.”

“Old man.” She picks.

He smiles. “Damn right I am.”

Mood lightened they get out. Shylah literally has to hop down as she is just barely five feet tall to Misha’s six feet. She’s petite, but he has taken notice of her cut muscles. Obviously she has devoted herself to working out at the college gym. _Good stress relief actually_. Misha is an avid runner (runs marathons when he can get it in his schedule) with that lithe runner’s build. At least twice a week the siblings run together and even with her shorter legs she has been able to hold and even outpace him. Misha has been more than impressed and he has some muscle himself working with resistance equipment at his gym. It seems to always strike people how much alike Misha and Shylah look despite their eleven year age difference. Couldn’t deny each other if they wanted to.

Shylah steps around to the front of the SUV and leans her left hip on it crossing her arms and ankles as she talks to her brother.

“This is a strangely nice place for there to be nothing else here.” She comments even with her back to the building.

“It is, but I’m glad it’s here. Maybe they plan on building the area up?”

“Good a guess as any. Want me to get you anything?”

“Coffee and a sandwich or something.”

“Coffee the usual way?”

“Yes please. Here.” He gets his wallet from his back pocket and digs out a card to hand to her.

Shylah shakes her head. “I can handle some convenience store stuff Mish. I do have a pretty good paying job.”

“I know, but I told you dinner was on me and we never stopped anywhere.” She goes to protest, but he cuts her off. “Nuh uh. Don’t argue with me.”

She huffs, but takes the card as a hot gust of wind hits them. “I’ve got breakfast in the morning then.” He just holds his hands up in surrender. She laughs. There is more bright lightening and loud thunder. Shylah turns and goes inside.

Neither notice the police car that pulls in one of the dirt maintenance roads across the street. It’s somewhat hidden by a thin layer of trees.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Jensen watched that big SUV pull in and he saw the cop car. Shit. Jared still isn’t out of the restroom, most likely having blood to clean up. They definitely don’t need to leave any DNA anywhere if they can help it. Still, they need to hurry. The attendant made them and that also answers the question about the silent dispatch comm system.

  
JEN: 5-0 & INNOCENTS

JAY: SHIT.

JEN: I HATE 2 SAY THIS, BUT WE NEED COVER…

JAY: WE’RE GONNA…

Jared left the word unspoken. Jensen doesn’t want to say it either. This is not something that they do. Not to innocent people anyway.

JEN: YEP.

JAY: SHIT. CAREFUL.

JEN: ALWAYS. WHAT’S UR HOLDUP?

JAY: LOT OF BLOOD JEN, BUT BLEACH UNDER SINK 2 CLEAN.

  
He’s getting the phone in his pocket looking just as calm, cool, and collected as he has the entire time as Shylah walks in the door. A brief millisecond of fear flashes over the attendant’s face, but she greets the new customer just as she had Jensen and Jared. Shylah says hello and walks into the restroom where she only takes a minute. Then she gets a basket.

He nods his head in a friendly gesture which she returns as she goes and gets water (a couple of those Smart Water things) and a couple sandwiches. Jensen smirks seeing she chooses the same kind he had. One is turkey on rye and the other is a chicken salad on wheat. _Huh. Great minds…_ She grabs a couple small bags of chips…BBQ flavor. She walks behind him and picks out pain reliever too. Migraine formula stuff. A scent catches his attention. It’s familiar in an unsettling way. Glancing down as she passes he sees the scar. _Dammit_! Things just got more difficult for him and Jared tonight. Jensen also notes that the necklace she’s wearing and her ring are silver. _A purity ring. A virgin. Interesting_. Jensen watches as Shylah comes over to the coffee counter where he’s been kind of stalling. She gets the medium size cup where he has been very slowly making his in a large cup. She steps up beside him and puts her basket on the counter as his sits on the ground between bowed legs.

“Road trip?” he asks kind of reaching over her (gives him a better view of the scar) to get a stir stick he doesn’t really need.

“Headed home from college for a couple of weeks.”

Jensen notes the familiar accent. “Home in Texas by chance?” _Just friendly conversation_.  
“Dallas. You’re a Texan too.” It’s a comment, not a question.

He gives a grin he uses regularly in his line of work. “Austin.” He starts stirring his, although it’s black, while she’s putting in specific amounts of creamer and sugar. “Haven’t been home in quite a while though.”

“Me either. I just got my Ph.D. yesterday and my brother decided we should spend time with our parents.”

“Smart brother and congratulations on your doctorate. That’s a big accomplishment. Which school?” They’re both looking for the right tops for the coffees. They’ve gotten mixed up somehow. He didn’t think that many people would have come through here to do that, but he doesn’t know how long that detour has been up either and it is a well traveled interstate.

Shylah finds her top and then his and hands it to him. Their hands brush and Jensen feels something shift inside himself. It’s weird. Never felt it before and in his mind he just hears _protectprotectprotect_. Jensen has a natural protective nature that Jared can attest to, but it’s not this intense unless someone is physically hurting his best friend and then he sees red. There is no red with this. This is very different not to mention in response to a complete stranger. Jensen is puzzled, but gives her a polite thank you as he gets the top and puts it on his coffee.

Shylah answers his question then. “Stanford.”

“Really?” _That’s an odd coincidence_. “That’s a tough school.”

“For some. I kept a 4.5 GPA.”

Jensen can see her pride and she well deserves to be proud of herself, but he knows things are about to go a very different direction in her life than she planned. No one plans on what has happened to her.

She picks her basket up to walk to the front counter to pay. “I’m Shylah by the way. Shylah Collins.” She extends her free hand.

Jensen takes it. “Collins? As in Mayor and Senator Collins’ daughter?” She may be petite, but she has one nice, firm handshake and that bumps up respect points. That _protectprotectprotect_ sensation turns into _PROTECTPROTECTPROTECT_ quickly with that extended contact.

“One in the same. That’s Misha out there getting gas. He’s probably wondering what’s taking me so long. It was nice to bump into a fellow Texan…”

“Ah, sorry. David Ulrich.” He gives her the last alias he used.

“Nice to meet you David. I hope you get to make it back home soon.” She has a bright smile despite obviously being exhausted.

_Fighter_ his brain supplies. “Pleasure was all mine.” Jensen purposefully oozes Texas charm.

She smiles again and heads for the counter and Jared finally steps out of the restroom looking too pale and his hair is damp with sweat. Jared sweats a lot anyway. Stitching yourself up without anesthetic…That’ll make you sweat. He doesn’t look nearly as weak as Jensen expected and right now that is a really good thing.

Jensen walks up to Jared leaving the basket for now. “We have a bigger problem than cops.” He says quietly so that only Jared hears.

“What now?” Hushed voice.

“She’s been bitten…”

Jared’s face pales more…which he didn’t think was actually possible. “By…?

“Werewolf.”

“Is she…?”

“No.” Jensen cuts him off. “Her jewelry is silver and it doesn’t effect her, but the scar is jagged.”

“She struggled. She doesn’t want it.”

Jensen nods. “It’s going to come after her. It’s going to take her.” He is distressed and Jared can literally feel it radiating off of his best friend right now.

“No it won’t Jen. We won’t let it.” Jared assures him. “Why does she look familiar?”

This has him nodding. “These are the kids of the Collins family in Dallas.”

“Are you fucking kidding me?” He sees Jensen shaking his head. “Fuck.” He runs his hand through his hair in that frustrated/stressed way he always has for as long as Jensen can remember.

“Can you handle her brother?”

“Alright, well the Feds are already on our asses. Yeah, I can handle him.”

Jensen nods and gets his basket and coffee and steps in behind Shylah to appear to pay while Jared steps outside to get the older brother. With the tense look of the attendant, probably realizing that he has just cut this young woman off from any effective out, and the near pleading look she’s giving Shylah, Jensen knows she has just told her to leave calmly. Shylah is slightly tense, but he only knows that because he can smell it. He’s about to reach for her when she spins on him, hooks a leg behind his, and pushes his shoulders taking a very surprised Jensen down to the ground…hard.

“Go Rayne!” (That’s the attendants name Jensen had noted on her tag earlier.)

“But…”

“Go. I’ll be fine.” Shylah says keeping her eyes on Jensen. She’d be gone already, but with the way he fell she would have to step over him and that would be a horrible idea and he’s getting up keeping his eyes on her too. There is a look in his very green eyes which has her pausing. _Is that…is he IMPRESSED? He doesn’t look angry…?_ She is in a ready stance keeping some distance for a little reaction time.

Jensen stands up to his full height keeping his eyes locked on hers. She doesn’t seem the least bit intimidated by him. _Okay…was not expecting that… She’s got some training in self-defense. That’s great, but I bet I know more._ Jensen has her somewhat cornered which was a conscious effort when he fell despite his surprise. He knew she’d have to step over him to get to any exit and it would be easy enough to grab her and get her under him. Once he did that there would be little she could do no matter her training because of the sheer size difference and he’s so much heavier. She was smart enough not to do that. She’s not panicking. _Bonus points for her again_. She’s not saying anything and she is ready for him to make a move.

“I don’t want to hurt you.” He tells her honestly.

“I wasn’t the one on my back just now.” She throws at him.

This has Jensen tilting his head and pursing his lips. “That’s true, but now I know there is more than meets the eye. I don’t want to hurt you Shylah.”

“If you don’t want to hurt me then let me walk out of here. You and your friend could make it out the back still.” She was made aware police were outside awaiting backup by Rayne, who thankfully made it out a side exit behind the counter area…not a viable option for Shylah to get to though because she’d have to jump the counter and he’d be on her.

He is shaking his head. “I’m not worried about the cops right now. Sure we could use the cover, but…” _How am I going to say this?_ “…you were…something attacked you, didn’t it?”

“Yeah. A werewolf. I’m aware. You’re a hunter. So is your friend. That doesn’t make you good people.”

Jensen’s face is nearly comically shocked.

“I know what’s out there, okay? My brother doesn’t.”

Jensen snaps out of it. “Then you know it’s tracking you down. That it’s hunting you.”

“Yes. I’m aware she’s hunting me. That’s part of why we’re headed back home. I want to get Misha out of the way. She won’t hurt me, but she’ll kill anyone who tries to get in her way.”

It takes him a minute to process what she’s saying, but realization dawns on his features. “You’re going to let her take you? Do you know what happens to Charges? You’re too strong to submit.” _Why am I saying this? Why do I care?_ “You’ll end up being caged and chained up for years so the alpha is sure you’re broken to it’s will. Even the Charges who want to be bitten and want that life are broken and rebuilt. I know you fought. The bite tore. I know you didn’t just stand still and take it. If you fight the alpha, even a little, it will punish you.” He says.

“I’ve researched. I know exactly what happens as best as can be known outside of someone it’s actually happened to. If it keeps Misha from getting hurt or killed then I will let her do whatever she wants to me.”

He’s shaking his head again. “No. You’re not doing that.”

Shylah tilts her head at him now. She hasn’t dropped her stance. The conversation is not distracting her as he kind of hoped it would. “It’s not your choice. I don’t know you and you don’t know me.”

Jensen is sure to look her dead in the eye to make it clear he is serious. “I’m making it my decision whether I have to make you come with us or you decide to let us help you. It’s true that not all hunters are good people, but what my friend and I do is help people who need it. You need help.”

“Help? You’re talking about kidnapping me. How is that helping when you’re just going to keep me tied or locked up in some room? It’s the same thing she’ll do.”

“Once we kill it we let you go. It will NEVER let you go. I’d only have you locked up if I couldn’t trust that you would stay. You’ll have your brother. He’ll be safe right next to…”

“No! You don’t touch Misha.” Jensen knew _that_ hit a nerve. “I don’t want him to know werewolves, vampires, shapeshifters, skin walkers, black dogs, Wendigos, witches, djinn, rugarus or anything else like that exist. If you take us, he’ll find out and he’ll never be able to live a normal life again. Just…leave him alone.”

“Don’t make me do this Shylah. Please. We have a place where you and Misha will be safe. I’ll keep you ‘locked up’ and say we’re holding y’all for ransom. Cover what we’re doing with a story. Okay?”

Shylah’s eyes focus behind Jensen and she can see Jared talking to her brother. “No! Tell him to leave my brother alone! I’m not MAKING you do ANYTHING.”

Jensen shakes his head no. Somehow she has got to get past him. Warn her brother. He’s prepared for her and he’s so much bigger and solid muscle. If he gets a hold of her she’s not going to be able to pull away. _Fuck this sucks_ she thinks.

Shylah is trying not to be mad. The other guy, bigger than the guy standing in front of her, is out there with her clueless brother right now prepared to grab him. Anger will not do her any favors at this point except to be a distraction. _Okay, the manager’s office is behind me. In these stores, the newer ones like this, there is a security door which leads outside and the door is steel with a bullet resistant window so help can get to a trapped employee or they can escape outside. I hope this door is unlocked or I am so screwed_.

He’s finding himself worried right now. He has watched her go from practically fuming to calm in a matter of seconds and Jensen is pretty sure she hasn’t made the choice to let him and Jared help her. She knew the anger was going to lead to a stupid decision that would have her caught so she…got rid of it? _Shit. She’s planning_ Jensen has to move now. _This woman is smart_.

Jensen lunges toward her going to grab her arm, but she’s fast and moves back with his fingers just barely brushing her forearm. Then she’s moving and he can see she’s headed to the employee office. He’s right behind her though and she turns the knob (it’s unlocked), but she has to pull it open. _Stupid fucking design flaw_ she thinks while he is grateful for a security oversight.

He slams into the door, but keeps from squishing her by bracing his hands on either side of her body. Shylah tries to push off the door hard enough to push him away and break for the front of the store, but he was ready for that with his weight leaning forward so it felt to Shylah like trying to move a six foot two inch brick wall. Jensen actually hears her growl when she can’t push him away and wants to smile because it was kind of cute, but he doesn’t. _Not the time for that_. Shylah turns in the small space between the door and him and goes to knee him in the groin, but he pushes a knee between her legs basically pinning her pelvis back to the door and grabs her wrists pinning them to either side of her head and has his body pressing against hers to keep her still. Shylah can’t pull her wrists free from his large hands, but the amount of strength behind her efforts is surprising.

There isn’t much she can move and it pisses her off. “Let me go!”

“No. Calm down. You’re going to hurt yourself. Like I said, I’m not going to hurt you. Stop fighting me.”

“Dammit! I don’t want your help. Last person who tried to help me died. I don’t want anyone else dying over this Were’s obsession. I’m not worth another’s life.” Shylah admits frustrated. _Why the hell Did I say that? It’s none of his business_.

Jensen is shocked. “What?”

Her blue eyes drop away from his green.

“No. Look at me.” For some reason she feels compelled to comply and she looks at him with hurt in her eyes like he has rarely seen before. Her fists are balled, but she isn’t trying as hard to pull away. “What do you mean you’re not worth it? Every human life is worth trying to save. I’m going to save yours.”

Shylah huffs. “I don’t know you from Adam, but that doesn’t mean I want you to die for me. You try and stop her and she’ll kill you. Your friend too.

I know some people connected to that underground council of werewolves and humans that are trying to keep werewolves hidden and rules in place to keep humans and Weres safe. She’s not like other alphas. Among werewolves she is feared and respected. No other alpha will challenge her and she is at the top of the food chain and head of the council making the Were laws. It’s not allowed for them to bite humans anymore.”

“Then how can she be after you?” Jensen asks.

“It’s different for Charges. A Charge doesn’t turn when bitten…it just…links them. She knows what I’m feeling right now. Probably knows what I’m telling you. She didn’t come after me until it was approved by the council unanimously. From my understanding human Charges were once common. Every pack alpha had one. Now it’s extremely rare. Almost unheard of.”

She has rested her head back against the door. “You keep saying ‘she.’ Werewolf alphas are male.”

“No. It’s a common misconception because it doesn’t happen often. There are female alphas too. They still usually mate with a more dominant male alpha. Packs with a mated alpha pair tend to be the strongest. This alpha…she’s different. I don’t know how or why, but no werewolf exists that’s stronger than her and that was stated by the council. The male alpha she was mated with was less dominant than her. He was killed recently.”

“Yeah. I know about the kill. My friend and I are responsible for that. She’s already after us. Even if we hadn’t run into each other by chance tonight, she was hunting us. It’s not on you if we get killed. It’ll be vengeance for killing her mate.”

“Just let me go then. If you kill her then I’ll get set free. If not, then I won’t have it hanging over my head.” She tugs at her wrists again.

She’s still going to try and get away from him. The door beeps and two male voices can be heard. It’s Jared and Misha.

“Misha run!” Shylah yells.

“What the hell?” Misha is responding and trying to see where her voice just came from. “Shy?”

Before Misha could move Jared has an arm around his neck which is tight and uncomfortable, but not restricting his air.

“Ow. Hey, let go!” Misha grunts out.

“Don’t fight. Put your hands behind your back.”

His hands are up on Jared’s arm. “What? No. Where’s my sister? What is happening to her?”

“Calm down. She’s fine. We aren’t going to hurt either of you. Put your hands behind your back.” Jared says a bit more forcefully with a warning squeeze and let up of pressure to his neck. Misha still doesn’t comply. He tugs harder on Jared’s arm and tries to pull away. Hearing his sister’s pleas to Jensen to let him go isn’t helping matters. (Which Jensen realizes, but he’s reluctant to clamp a hand over her mouth. She isn’t panicking and he doesn’t want her to. She just _really_ wants her brother released and honestly Jensen gets that. Jared walks Misha to the counter and bends him over so his chest is on it and forces his arms behind his back.

“Uhh.” Misha grunts in frustration feeling the cold metal clamp around his wrists.

Jared has his thigh between Misha’s legs and a hand on the middle of his back, between his shoulder blades, keeping him held down firmly. Turning his head over so his right cheek lays on the counter he can see a big guy and some of his sister. The guy is using his body to pin her. It makes him try and get out of the cuffs more, but they’re tight on his slender wrists and he blows out a breath in frustration.

“Please. Please let my brother go.” It’s nearly a whimper. It’s the weakest she’s sounded yet and it’s not for herself, but for her older brother.

“No can do kiddo. You two will bring in a lot of money.”

Jared sees the slight look over his shoulder from Jensen to say ‘play along with it.’  
“You’re taking us for ransom?” Misha asks over his shoulder.

“Yeah. Behave. We won’t kill you if they don’t pay up, but you will be our guests for a long while.”

Jensen can feel her pulling harder again, but she does recognize that he’s covering just like he said he would. Shylah is still not ready to give in, but Jensen is always ready for a circumstance like this. To incapacitate someone without hurting them. Normally he would give a quick blow to a specific sport on the head to knock them out and they just wake up with a little bit of a headache, but he doesn’t want to _strike_ Shylah.

He brings both of her wrists together in one of his hands between them and leans just a little more of his body weight into her which is probably bordering on uncomfortable. He won’t be in this position long. He reaches in his pocket and pulls out a syringe that’s pre-filled with a small dose of a clear fluid. Shylah tenses and whines.

“Shh. Just a sedative. You just won’t feel like fighting me as much.” He pulls the cap off with his teeth. “Shouldn’t knock you out, but if it does, you could use the rest. You don’t look like you’ve slept in a year.” He comments to her quietly.

“No, no, no, no. I’ll stop fighting. Tie me up or whatever. Please.”

“Sorry sweetheart. I gave you plenty of chances to stop fighting me.” He injects it into her arm like you would get a flu shot and she makes no reaction to the sting he knows it gives her. Just watches helplessly. Jensen recaps the needle as she’s already feeling a warm sensation spreading. He leans close to her ear. “Besides…you know how to get out of cuffs and knots. Am I right?”

She glances up at him and he can see her eyelids getting heavy. As tired as she looked before all that energy she expended, the small dose may very well knock her out for a short period of time. She’s fighting it hard though. He can see it.

Behind him he can hear Misha. “What did he do? Shy?!”

Jared says something in that soothing tone of his that is effective on almost everyone, but he can’t understand the words. He’s too focused on her anyway to pay much attention. “Just let it work. I’ve got you. Go to sleep Shylah.” He’s saying very quietly right near her ear.

He’s backed off some of his body weight and has released her wrists. His hands are on her upper arms and he’s rubbing his right hand up and down her left arm trying to soothe. It’s much like what Misha does.

Her hands are on his chest trying to push him away, but it’s weak. He barely notices. “Mmmmmnn.” Shylah groans as her head rests back against the door again. She hits it pretty good since her ability to control her muscles is waning.

“Sh, sh, sh, sh, sh, shhh. Come on now. Just rest.” He cups behind her head and brings it to rest on his shoulder. He wraps his arm behind her shoulders and pulls her more into himself as he can feel he’s taking more and more of her weight. “That’s it Shylah. Good girl.” His voice is low and he knows Jared and Misha couldn’t hear any of what he said, except maybe the tone. Jensen feels her body sag completely. He keeps her head tucked to his shoulder and bends putting his other arm under the back of her knees and lifting her easily, bridal style. Jensen turns to face Jared who hasn’t let Misha up yet.

“Can you take point? Shoot if you have to?” He’s asking Jared.

“You have guns?” Misha asks watching his passed out sister and he will not admit that his voice may have been a bit of a squeak there.

“Yes. Notice we haven’t threatened you with them once, but we could have?” Jared’s attention is on Jensen though. “I can take point. I’m not hurt that bad. He’s not going to give me any trouble either, are you?” Now his attention goes down to Misha who shakes his head. “Couldn’t hear you.”

“No. No I won’t resist. Just…don’t hurt her.”

“Good.” Jared pulls him up and to his left side with a punishing grip on Misha’s forearm. He then reaches behind his back and pulls out a .45, not that Misha knows what it is exactly. He doesn’t know much about guns.

“There should be an exit and also some security monitors in there so we can get an idea if it’s clear in the back.” Jensen inclines his head toward the office.

Jared walks that way and opens the door. Sure enough there is a bank of monitors he examines. The only resistance from Misha comes from him not paying attention to what Jared is doing because he’s trying to look back and keep his eyes on his sister.

_Good big brother_ Jensen finds himself thinking. “She’s okay. Watch her breathing. It’s normal if a little deep. She’ll wake up in a bit.” He tells him.

“Why us?” Misha asks.

Jensen looks at him thinking _I wish it wasn’t_ , but doesn’t voice that thought. He needs to keep this cover story to keep this man, older than himself, in the dark about the very real monsters. “The son and daughter of Dallas’ mayor and state senator? You’ll bring enough money for us to retire. Plus your parents will definitely pay and pay fast. Then y’all can go back to your normal lives and this will all just be a bad memory.” He says instead.

“How did you know who we are?”

“I’ve seen y’all before. News coverage on TV and in the paper. Now pay attention. When we get out that door you’ll be moving fast and we don’t need you tripping. You’re gong to keep quiet too. Got it?”

“Yeah. I’ve got it.”

Jared looks back at Jensen. “It looks clear, but I can’t see all the way back to the tree line.”

“Well, we can’t stay here so we’ll have to chance it. Stay sharp. I won’t be much help right now.” He looks down at Shylah.

Jared nods and turns to the employees security door. Some brilliant individual has the code posted to get out right next to the keypad. He hooks his arm right under Misha’s to put the numbers in. The door beeps and there’s that electronic click so Jared cracks it open and gets his firm grip back on Misha’s arm making the man wince because it’s sore already. Jared’s large…huge…hand encircles Misha’s entire mid forearm. “Ready?”

“On your count.” Jensen answers.

Jared counts it down and they’re moving fast at a full out run. Jared has long legs making bigger strides than Misha can and running with his arms locked behind his back is awkward. He’s an avid runner and he’s still struggling. Jensen is having absolutely no trouble keeping up even while holding is sister. _How are these guys in such good shape?_

A close bolt of lightening makes his heart skip. Like a REALLY close bolt of lightening. The thunder is deafening and the air smells like ozone. However, what catches his attention above all that is a very loud wolf call and a lot of answering calls. Movement catches his attention and to his and Jared’s right is the biggest wolf he’s ever seen and it’s coming toward them…fast. Without missing a single step Jared aims and there is a loud crack from the gun, a yelp, and down goes the wolf. _How?_ Misha asks mentally. _Okay, these guys are professional kidnappers or assassins or…I don’t know…ninjas?_

“Jare! Move faster if you can! Bunch of ‘em!” Misha hears right on their heels.

“Can’t. He’ll trip and we’ll be screwed.”

“Nine O’ Clock!”

Jared aims, pulling Misha back ever so slightly so he can shoot past the front of him and not hit him, and gets the same result as before. _Damn!_ Didn’t miss a step again. Just inside the tree line Misha can make out the back of what looks like a muscle car. It’s hard to see except when it’s lightening and he’s seriously afraid of catching a branch…or a whole tree…to the face, but he can’t slow down because Jared isn’t slowing down. (Just ‘tall guy’ to Misha’s mind because neither he nor Shylah actually know their names.) He just keeps his eyes as trained as possible on where he’s going so he doesn’t trip.

They get to the car and Jared shoves him in so he kind of falls across the seat and then Jared practically crawls on top of him (very uncomfortable on Misha’s shoulders) and slams the door shut. Jensen somehow gets into the front passenger seat really fast, also slamming the door shut, and both he and Jared are pushing locks down on all four doors. Jared gets his weight off Misha as quickly as he can. Jensen has bridged himself over Shylah the entire time and is crawling past her to get behind the wheel. Jamming the keys into the ignition bringing the engine to life with a loud roar. Something slams hard into the driver’s door, but still laying down with Jared propped over him he can’t see anything. He does manage to see a human hand slam on the window of the front passenger door as the car lurches forward. Well, he thinks it was human, but it had _claws?_ Jared is pushing him upright and pulling a seat belt on him. Misha’s panting from exertion. Neither of his or his sister’s captors are breathing hard. They didn’t even break a discernible sweat.

“What the hell was that?” Misha asks getting his breathing back under control.

“An escape.” Jared comments matter-of-factly checking his gun.

They’re on some back road and driving fast. Scarily fast.

“The…those were…wolves. Wolves aren’t that aggressive. Or that, uh, big.” He looks at Jared. “How could you possibly have that good of aim at a moving target while running? Neither of you are even winded.” He realizes he’s kind of going from one subject to another, but his mind is going a million miles a minute so he can’t really help it.

“Years of practice.” Is all Jared says to answer him.

“Jay, could you…?” Jensen asks nodding toward his lap.

Jared sees that during all of what happened his friend managed to cradle the young woman’s head in his lap and has a hand resting on her side to keep her from flying off the seat when they go around a curve. “Yeah. Want me to cuff her?” Jared asks leaning over the bench seat and sitting the still very unconscious Shylah up, supporting her head and leaning it back against the seat.

“Yeah, both wrists to the door if you can.”

  
Misha goes to protest, but Jensen cuts him off.

“Hey. Your sister took me down and I mean hard and she is not going to be happy when she wakes up. I’m not taking chances.”

Misha huffs. “She took YOU down? Yeah right.”

Jared is opening the glove box and pulling out a pair of handcuffs and carefully snapping one cuff around her right wrist before threading it through the handle and closing the second cuff around her left wrist. He positions her so that her arms aren’t pulling against the cuffs which would hurt her wrists. He responds to Misha while he’s dong that before Jensen even gets a chance to speak. “Size doesn’t make any difference if you know what you’re doing.” Jensen smirks at Jared’s defense of him. Jared sits back and thinks of something as he’s looking at his phone. “What pocket is your phone in?” He asks looking at Misha.

“What?” His mind is still trying to wrap around his little sister taking down THAT guy.

“Your phone…where is it?”

Misha blinks. “Uh…in my truck. It was charging.”

“I will frisk you…” Jared warns.

“Go ahead. I don’t have it on me.” His gaze remains steady on Jared’s hazel eyes. “I do have a small pocket knife.” He may as well be honest. “Front right pocket.”

The tall man with the long brown hair nods and reaches over. “Lift your hips.” Misha complies and Jared reaches in his pocket and pulls the knife out.

“She have her phone or anything?” Jensen asks shifting in the seat. He comes up with a bottle of juice and Misha offhandedly thinks of how uncomfortable it had to have been to sit on that. Jensen hands it back to Jared. “You need that.”

“Thanks.” He tells him and opens it. Misha is pretty sure he downs it in one good gulp.

“So, your sister?…” Jensen asks raising his eyebrow at Misha in the rear view.

For a second Misha looks confused and then light dawns on him. “Oh, I don’t know if she has her phone on her or not. It may be in her purse…again in my truck. To my knowledge she doesn’t carry a knife or anything else that could be harmful.”

“You’re both from Texas, right?” Misha nods. “Then she carries a knife.” Jared comments.

“I’ll check when we can stop.” Jensen says with his full attention on the road. He does glance over at her. She’s still not showing any sign of stirring. Honestly, that has him slightly concerned. That light dose should not really keep her under. Especially with the running, even as much as he tried not to jar her, and the gun shots and the unceremonious entry to the car…it should have roused her at least some. Her breathing pattern hasn’t changed which happens unconsciously as someone wakes up. Jensen knows how to spot it, even under stress, and since it happens before the person is actually conscious, it can’t be hidden. He knows because he’s tried to train himself to do it. _Or not do it? Whatever._ He’ll stop and check her out good if she doesn’t come around soon. Right this second he can’t let himself worry about it. “We need a safe house.” He says to Jared.

Misha is looking out the window. He’s trying to get some idea of where they are and maybe where they’re going to be taken, but these are back roads in New Mexico. He only knows the interstate and a couple other roads, but that’s it. He has no idea and the guy driving could be taking them in circles for all he knows.

Jared is on his cell phone again. “How far out?” He asks

“Fifty miles at least and as deep as we can get off the grid.”

“You know we can’t…against…”

“I know. It’s a risk. We need to get these two somewhere we can secure them, get them fed, and let them rest so we can get some rest too Then we’ll make for…” He doesn’t want to say and stops himself. “Anyway, we can make a call. That’ll help some. Have some backup at the very least.”

Jared looks up at that. “He’s gonna be pissed. More than pissed.”

“Yeah. Well, we didn’t do that. He can be pissed at the situation. Not us.”

“You make the call then.”

Jensen rolls his eyes and shifts to get his phone. “Bitch.” He says under his breath which gets a ‘jerk’ from under Jared’s breath. He hit’s the number two speed dial. It’s answered on the second ring and Misha can’t understand the words, but it’s a gruff voice. “Hey.” Jensen pauses and listens. “Look, we weren’t on that. We finished the last job and it was rough. Jared and I decided to take a week or so off. We stopped in a random bar near a motel with vacancies and the damn thing was run by a nest.” He pauses listening to the gruff voice again. “Same reason no one else did I guess. They weren’t feeding on locals. They picked down and out people no one would miss that were just passing through…” Jensen looks over at Shylah for a moment. “That’s true too, but there’s a reason behind that…Dammit Jeff if you’d just…would…Jeff the girl was bitten!” He blurts.

Of course he regrets that because of Misha, but his loud voice gets a small reaction from Shylah. That’s good…kinda. She’ll be mad because that blew the cover for her brother. The voice coming from Jeff is angry. “Slow down Jeff. You know I’m not stupid. You trained Jared and me better than that. She won’t turn. She’s a Charge and it’s hunting her down. She didn’t ask for this and she was going to let that alpha take her so her brother wouldn’t get killed like her college roommate did.” (Jensen recalls reading the story of an apartment at Stanford being robbed and one of the victims was mauled to death by an attack dog while the other resident was bitten, but going to be alright. He and Jared almost took that as a case, but got distracted by the one they finished before they ran into that nest.)

Misha looks totally confused, but he’s silent. Jared isn’t paying attention as he’s on his cell trying to locate a suitable safe house.

“First off she’s mad because we kidnapped them. I just…I couldn’t let her do that Jeff. She’s a fighter. So much spirit. That alpha would crush it out of her and she knows all that. She was willing to give up her freedom for the rest of her life to save her older brother…”

Now Jensen is quiet for a few minutes. Jeff sounds calmer. “Um…how did you…?” Sounds like Jeff cuts him off. “Okay…Jay, you got a place yet?” Jensen looks at his friend in the rear view mirror and he notices something and his face falls. “Jeff, we may have a tail…”


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter focuses on on pack dynamics, Lexi, and what happened to Shylah that night at college. Don't worry. Plenty more of the boys to come in the next chapter and beyond. ENJOY! Comments and kudos are welcome. Constructive criticism is appreciated.

Two of her pack are gone. Both shot in the heart with silver bullets. Lexi felt as though those bullets went into her own heart. Every loss to her pack hurts her physically, but they were there to save her Charge from these hunters who have taken her. She had planned on killing them before by just ripping their guts out…making the older one watch as the younger one died first as slowly as she could make that happen since that older one pulled the trigger that killed her mate…according to pack members who witnessed Ethan’s death. It’s a pain she still feels deeply.

Never had she expected to find her Charge. Most alphas never find their true Charge and that is a relationship which cannot _truly_ be forced although some alphas have and still do try despite it being against Were law. The human usually ends up dying because there is no connection to nurture their life. It’s slow and it’s painful for the human. The alpha feels nothing. It’s cold and pointless and brings too much attention to werewolves which is why Lexi worked hard to get that law into place. On one of her rare trips to the city she caught a smell. That memory causes her mind to wander as she sits in her human form in the SUV following behind that black car containing her Charge.

 

~~~~~~~

 

_It was a rather hot day, which is not unusual for anywhere in the state of California come the end of Spring as it was, especially. Ethan had been killed a couple of months ago and he was responsible for seeing to any “human” supplies that the pack needed. Things to help them integrate into human society when they need to. She has a house in the city…a nice modern house…but she has always preferred spending most of her time in the den where most of them spent their time in wolf form._

_Lexi was walking out of a small clothing store for one of the pack member’s new pup who would transform into his human form for the first time in a matter of days and they would need clothing for him when this smell just struck her…like she hit a brick wall. It was the smell of mine and at first she wasn’t sure what to make of it or where it was coming from because there were a lot of people on the street. Mostly college students. Then there was this laugh and her head snapped around. She knew in that instant exactly what it meant._ Charge. Mine _. It’s a scent she would now never forget from that instant forward and she knew she had to go to the council to comply with the rules that she, herself, had put in place to protect werewolves and humans alike._

_After pleading her case and while awaiting the decision, Lexi followed the scent. Found out that it is a college student. Her Charge was a busy thing. There were some members of a pack allied with Lexi’s on campus They always stayed in human form and lived and integrated among the humans and went to human schools and learned human subjects. They are specially chosen by the pack to do these things. They are the most docile of all the pack. Lexi sought them out and that’s how she first began to learn things about her Charge that scent alone could not tell her._

_They told her that her Charge’s name is Shylah Collins and that she was studying psychology and was nearly at her Ph.D. and well respected by professors and students alike on campus. They told her that Shylah was known as “Shy” by her friends and family. She learned that her parents were important people in politics back in the state of Texas. She has an older brother (significant because it is normally the oldest of a generation who is the Charge, but Lexi didn’t let that worry her) named Misha who was a successful family physician with a private practice. He’s protective of his sister and left Texas when she went to college in California where he was nearby and went into practice with two other well established doctors. They spend a lot of time in one another’s company so she knew this brother could attempt to get in her way. Shylah didn’t seem to have any significant relationships, but they knew that a position was going to be offered by the advisor she was interning under and that she works very hard. Misha did not have any significant relationships either. That was somewhat important to Lexi that they wouldn’t have any significant others in search for them immediately. They disappear, it may go relatively unnoticed for a little while. The parents stayed busy with their political careers and next to a phone call every other week, they didn’t seem to have much time for their children anymore. The roommate that Shylah was particularly close to may be an issue._

_A week after the council approved her taking of her Charge, Lexi was still observing her. There was not much opportunity when she was alone and it was causing the delay._

_She was following her, always staying out of sight, throughout the day just as she had for the past week. It was strange how Shylah tensed like she knew someone was there, but when she turned she never seemed to see her even though her eyes would linger very close to where Lexi remained hidden. It was making Lexi nervous._ How could she have any idea she’s being followed?

_The morning was a normal one. Shylah had been up late the night before putting some file together for her roommate while her roommate took off somewhere. She put the file on top of her roommate, later Lexi learns her name to be Elizabeth James’, school books. It was nearly two in the morning and she was beyond tired, but she was up again at four thirty making breakfast while Elizabeth slept. That nearly had Lexi seeing red. She makes all of breakfast and then made a cup of coffee and actually took it to her roommate in bed and woke her up. It wasn’t until Elizabeth joined her in the kitchen and she served her breakfast that she finally made her own plate and coffee and sat down._

_Lexi had to change her position to see what was going on at the table in the kitchen because of a half wall. That entire side of the apartment building was floor to ceiling windows and neither Shylah or Elizabeth had any curtains up. Most humans don’t have the eyesight of an alpha werewolf and wouldn’t be able to see in anyway. However, what she sees makes her growl._

_Weapons. Elizabeth is cleaning weapons of all kinds. That screams_ HUNTER _which explains what Shylah was doing up so late the night before. Research. The hunter has her Charge helping her. Lexi is tolerant of humans. Incredibly so for an alpha werewolf actually. However, Lexi has NO tolerance for hunters. If it’s an “unnatural” being hunters will just destroy it whether it’s a threat or not. That’s how they’re all trained wrongly believing they are protecting humans. Supernatural beings greatly outnumber the human race, but they know how to hide and most don’t bother humans. There are the exceptions and those are the ones who give the rest of them bad names. Lexi has to get her Charge away from this vial human. She has to protect her._

_All day Lexi waits until Shylah is done and it just doesn’t happen. Lexi follows her to her classes and waits outside blending in with the other students…joining a group of Weres who are students to keep a cover. At lunch time she joined a couple of guys. Lexi took notice that she hadn’t seen the roommate all day and they share a couple of classes._ Must be hunting _she thought. She watched Shylah sit with these two guys who were friendly outside an on campus café, but not overly so. They didn’t cause Lexi’s radar to go off with a warning anyway. Then they parted after apparently sharing some jokes because they were all laughing hard._

_Shylah drove to work because it looked like it was going to rain. Lexi had planned on grabbing her while she walked along the badly lit paths because she knew Shylah was not going to go with her willingly. She could see how highly independent her Charge is, however in a pack, the Charge is highly dependent on the alpha and it’s going to be a huge change for her. She sat outside that building where she knew Shylah worked up on the third floor and she is nowhere close to a window so Lexi couldn’t see her. She could hear her every now and then._

_It never did rain even though it smelled like it would. Lexi followed her back to her apartment and noticed that the hunter wasn’t home. It’s an apartment building so she would have to get in, get her Charge, and get out as quietly as possible so none of the neighbors saw anything and she didn’t risk a confrontation with the hunter while her Charge is in the middle of things. She is patient though. This is not something she can mess up, not that she messes up much of anything, but as the human saying goes “no one is perfect” it applies to werewolves too. For a while Shylah mills around the apartment. She settles on the couch and Lexi is unsure if she is doing class work or work for her internship_ or research for that hunter _. She has a binder, a text of some kind, and a laptop out. Lexi gets annoyed when she doesn’t get an opportunity to get into the apartment unseen before the roommate returns._

_As much as she hates this Elizabeth now, she is somewhat pleased to see that she has food. Take out Chinese from that little place down the road, but food that Shylah didn’t have to get up and make for herself nonetheless. Elizabeth looks a bit dirty and banged up. Shylah gets her to strip down some and she looks her over and seems satisfied that there is nothing major wrong or something that needs to tending to. Whatever she was hunting put up a fight, but since she returned Lexi assumes that she killed whatever it was. She knows it isn’t a member of her pack because she would have felt the loss. She hopes it was a vampire. One less vampire, or even better yet an entire nest of vampires, gone would not hurt Lexi’s feelings in the least. Elizabeth takes Shylah a carton of something and some water. Shylah seems immensely grateful. They talk for a little bit and then Elizabeth goes to take a shower. Or at least Lexi assumes shower because it doesn’t take her that long._

_Lexi watches as her Charge eats, works, and promptly falls asleep with the binder resting in her lap. Elizabeth sits in the living room to put her shoes on and doesn’t seem to realize her friend fell asleep until she is in the process of doing so. It looks like she’s going out for a run or something based on the way she’s dressed. She gently wakes Shylah and puts the binder and empty carton of food on the coffee table and tells her something before she leaves. Lexi thinks it’s curious why she can never hear inside the apartment. She doubts it’s soundproofed. It pleases her to know her Charge is no longer in the presence of the hunter._

_Shylah saves her work on her computer…or that’s what Lexi would assume that she was doing…and turns it off. She closes the binder and puts everything together and takes it to her bedroom with her. Lexi shifts positions to see into the bedroom which is on the wall with the windows. Actually she notes both bedrooms are along that wall. Interesting apartment layout from what she has ever seen of human architecture. She watches as Shylah yawns pulling clothes out…an old t-shirt and shorts…and then makes her way to the bathroom. Now Shylah apparently takes a bath because it takes her a long time in there, which bodes well for Lexi._

_Sure the coast is clear (it’s pretty late) she leaps like no human could up to the ladder of the fire escape careful that no one in any of the other apartments hears or sees her. She’s stealthy…silent…stalking as she would prey, but this is not to feed. This is not a deer or the occasional hunter who comes after her or members of her pack. She has to not hurt her._ Well, the bite will inevitably hurt, but beyond that… _She tries the window at Shylah’s bedroom and finds it’s solid. That leaves the hunter’s bedroom as they are the only two rooms with windows that can be opened. Thankfully it’s easy enough for Lexi to get inside. One of the latches is broken and carefully growing a claw out she is able to get it under and flip the other lock. She’s inside and the entire apartment has the scent of her Charge, which is pleasing, and a sharper scent that she associates with the hunter girl, which is anything but pleasing. It’s a little sickening, but she blocks it out looking for a place where she’ll be able to stay well hidden and watch Shylah until the right moment. She needs to get her cornered so that she can’t really do much of anything to fight back because the less she fights, the less chance of getting hurt. She finds a shadowy corner and she swears it feels like forever that she waits._

_For a little bit she was afraid that she had fallen asleep in the tub.  It takes some more time, but Shylah comes out with that really long hair wrapped in a towel, dressed in the t-shirt and shorts, and wiping her face with a smaller towel. She’s walking into the kitchen instead of her bedroom where she assumed that she would head. She gets a glass of water and something from the top of the refrigerator. Daring closer Lexi sees that it’s something like Tylenol…maybe Aspirin. She has a headache. Lexi figures she would too after a day like today if she was human. As a werewolf she needs sleep, but not as much as the human body needs by a long shot. Most humans will pass out from a Were bite so maybe Shylah will and she’ll sleep long and deep so she can get her back to the den and settled in. She expects resistance from her. Shylah takes a couple and puts the bottle back and her eyes pass right over where Lexi is hiding back in the shadows as if she’s a part of them. Her heart stops for half a second. Shylah moves on though._

_As Shylah is passing by a wall where there is a corner Lexi decides to make her move. She steps out as Shylah is bringing her towel down from her hair and drying the long locks. Shylah freezes because Lexi is larger than she is._

_“Who…?”_

_“Shhh.” Lexi says trying not to look menacing, which is a little difficult._

_Shylah seemed to sense something and stiffened. “What do you want?” She’s unconsciously backing away. She’s backing herself right into the corner._

_“Relax.” Lexi tells her moving slowly closer._

_“No. You’re a Were, aren’t you?”_

_Lexi just smiles and there are a few too many teeth in her mouth. The canine teeth much longer and shaper than a human’s incisors. Shylah has paled more._

_She tries to move quickly past the wall, but Lexi blocks her way and gives off a low warning growl. Her Charge stops moving. She has dropped the towel. Then she breaks to go the other way, but Lexi is much faster blocking her way again. This time Shylah is crowded into the corner. She tries to push Lexi away, but as an alpha Lexi is incredibly strong and she is not going to be able to move her. Shylah does almost throw her off balance when she nearly sweeps her legs out from under her unexpectedly._

_“Hunter has taught you a few things. They aren’t going to work for you here. I don’t want to have to hurt you Charge, but I will if I have to.” It’s an empty threat, but Shylah doesn’t know that._

_“Charge? What does that mean? What do you want?”_

_“Shhh. You’ll find that out soon.” Lexi puts her hands on her shoulders pushing her back against the wall._

_Shylah tries to fight back again. Tries to push Lexi away. She grabs a hold of her wrists when she goes to strike out. “Behave.” There is alpha injected into her voice and it strikes her by the look on Shylah’s face that she could hear it. Normally a non-bitten human is unable to hear that voice._ Interesting _. Holding her Charge still Lexi smells at her neck._ There is no doubt about this being the Charge who was meant for my mate and me. _She opens her mouth and she feels Shylah tense._

_“No. Please don’t bite me. Please. Let me go.”_

_The fact that her Charge sounds scared is eating at her, but this has to be done and the quicker the better although she needs to latch on until she feels her submit. She’s not sure that Shylah is going to submit quickly._

_“I have to. You won’t turn.” Then she bites into her neck quickly as to get the most painful part over and done with which is that initial breaking of skin and sting of werewolf salvia mixing with human blood._

_Shylah cries out and tries to pull away. Lexi releases a wrist and holds her head still. If she rips an artery it will kill her before Lexi can stop it. She can feel it has already torn her neck slightly and she is tiny for an adult human. As more of her saliva mixes and begins to get into Shylah’s system her fight is starting to wane. She is still trying to push her away though. Just not as vigorously. As she is relaxing, Lexi allows a content sound to rumble through her. It doesn’t seem to startle Shylah. Like she understands the sound or maybe the feeling. Not all of the fight is gone when the door is kicked inward and there stands the female hunter. She has no weapon and charges at Lexi. Stupid move hunter. Lexi grows her claws out letting go of Shylah with a quick, but thorough lick, over the bite which helps it to stop bleeding and heal much faster than it would on it’s own. Also werewolf saliva has a natural antibiotic quality. She turns using her back to hold a weaker and barely conscious Shylah to the wall. Most of her fight is well and truly gone._

_“Get away from her dog!” Elizabeth yells._

_“No. Bethy. She’ll kill you.” Shylah’s voice is rough and weak. She kind of feels like she’s gargled rocks._

_Elizabeth does not back down. “I said, let her go!”_

_“You’re either incredibly brave or the dumbest hunter to ever live. I’m leaning toward the latter.” Lexi sneers at her._

_She swipes out with her claws narrowly missing Elizabeth’s mid-section._

_“No. Stop.” Shylah is pulling on her shirt weakly behind her._

_Lexi ignores her and keeps going after her friend. The thought of her Charge not needing to see this has not yet flashed through her mind. Thinking about it since has made her feel guilty. She shouldn’t have seen that. As Lexi steps away Shylah kind of slides down the wall and ends up sitting. If Lexi would have been focused she’d have realized that the room is spinning to her Charge’s mind. That’s the werewolf saliva moving through her system quickly. It’s actually a wonder she is still awake. Shylah watches as Elizabeth, as good of a hunter as she is, is unable to dodge every blow from the stronger and faster alpha werewolf. One swipe cuts deep across her face which dazes her enough to not dodge the swipe to the gut which has the young hunter’s insides spilling out onto the hardwood floor. If Shylah could focus she would have been sick._

_There is no way Elizabeth is going to survive that wound, but Lexi is distracted and she sees an out. She starts to get up and goes as quickly as she can for the door. The bathroom is closer than the hallway, but that door won’t hold against this being. She’s hoping that the presence of enough curious on looks will scare her off although she doubts it. Still, it was Shylah’s best shot._

_Lexi is just seeing red as she tears into the already deceased hunter. She hasn’t hunted or fed this week the way she should have and she’s ravenous with fresh meat and organs in front of her. She doesn’t see or notice that Shylah is no longer sitting against the wall until she gets pretty close to the door. Then Lexi is springing up and grabs Shylah’s ankle which has her tripping and hitting her head heard enough on the door frame to knock her out and put a bleeding gash on her head. Lexi hauls her over her left shoulder and turns to go to the fire escape to leave out into the night with her Charge._

_Those two guys Lexi had seen her with over the last week often come into the open doorway. They have guns. The living room window. She’ll break it with her body so Shylah is not cut or not more than scratched. Having an innocent human over her shoulder, she’s surprised when the two guys start firing at her and it stings badly where she gets hit._ Silver _. They’re hunters too. One bullet doesn’t go through all the way and it’s agonizing. It’s lodged near her lung. She knows because she can feel it when she breathes. She tries not to drop Shylah, but is hit in the hip and it sends her right leg weak and she falls. She lays her down as gently as possible, but Lexi has to get out of there. There is_ nothing stopping them from hitting her heart. Nonetheless it’s a difficult decision to make…to leave her Charge there, especially with the scent of her Charge’s blood in the air. Shylah is hurt. She ducks her head and bursts through the window and jumps down the fire escape and out into the night. Neither follow her. One is with the decreased hunter and the other is with her Charge holding his shirt to the place on her head that is bleeding heavily.

 

~~~~~~~

 

There is a discomfort to her wrists as she’s still staring blankly out the window and lost in her thoughts and she’s rubbing at them absently. She can’t figure out what it is that she’s feeling. Then it clicks. _They’ve handcuffed her?!_ How dare those hunters restrain her Charge?

“Alpha.” She faintly hears through a haze of red. “Alpha?” The voice is stronger and she realizes that it is Jake who is driving the SUV sitting next to her.

“Yes Jake.” She says coming back to herself.

“The car is within sight. It wouldn’t appear we have yet been noticed.”

Lexi nods. “Good. Take it easy. They have her restrained inside and I believe she is still sedated. I can feel a connection, but it’s hazy. Black. We can’t cause the car to wreck. Too much risk to her.”

“Yes alpha.” Jake says obediently.

A voice comes over the radio. “Alpha, that’s definitely them. How do you want us to proceed?”

She picks up the radio to respond. “Approach. Close the distance. Do not under any circumstance make the car wreck or run off the road. It’s not to be risked with her inside.” Lexi orders.

“Understood alpha. Picking up speed now. Are you following directly behind?”

“Yes Heather. Directly behind.”

 

The alpha of a pack demands respect from his/her pack. Very few are allowed to refer to the alpha by his or her name. Pack structure is about the same for every pack. You either have two alphas mated (one more dominant than the other), an alpha and a beta, or in some cases and alpha and an omega. Lexi is rare as female alphas tend to be less dominant and weaker than the male alphas. She was head of the pack with her male alpha mate, Ethan, directly under her and then their top advisers, twins Kevin and Kayla. While Lexi is away the twins run the pack based on orders given before she left and they can contact her if they need guidance in a situation. Omegas are typically the lowest ranked in a pack, but sought after as they are the absolute most fertile and docile of all the werewolves. Betas, like Kevin and Kayla fall somewhere between alpha dominance and omega submission. It is extraordinarily rare for a pack to have more than two alphas and those alphas are mated with each other. The packs usually consist mostly of betas and a few omegas. Omegas are rare these days.

Lexi has a very unique pack. The only two betas are the twins. She is the only alpha. The rest of her pack is omega and there’s a lot of them and they are not the docile type. They are aggressive and trained as soldiers to help protect the pack. Of course there are the home body omegas who take care of the den and raise the new pups. They cook and clean and raise the little ones and are in need of protection themselves unless one of the young are threatened and then their extremely aggressive and protective natures are exposed.

A pack fiercely protect their young and a non pack member should never go near them without invitation. Other packs know this. It’s believed that Lexi can have such a strong pack full of omegas because of her incredibly strong alpha status, but no one is actually sure how it works, but it does. Omegas are also the most loyal. While normally only the alpha can mate with an omega, most of the omegas in Lexi’s pack are mated with another omega of the same pack. Again there is dominant and less dominant in the partnership. As of yet the betas, Kevin and his twin sister Kayla, are not mated or actively searching for a mate. They have responsibilities. They’ll know when the smell hits whether or not they’re looking for it though. If they bump into a true mate that is. True mates are becoming rare. Like a true Charge. So Lexi has a very unique pack to go with her very unique status.

In human form she is 5’6” tall, shoulder length dark hair, blue-gray eyes that can nearly hypnotize you, and she’s got some obvious muscle, but she’s clearly feminine as well by human standards. Her werewolf form varies because she can choose what characteristics she wants shown. Just claws, just teeth, just ears, height increases to around seven feet tall (give or take an inch) though and her muscles become much more defined. Her wolf is beautiful and much larger than the animal form of the betas and omegas. It’s bigger than most other alphas even. Tri-colored with brown, fawn, and white. The interesting thing is that her eyes don’t change to the usual wolf yellow or gold or amber. They remain very human looking and that same blue-gray. It’s clear when she’s spotted that she is no ordinary wolf, but the average human just thinks she’s big until they get a look at her eyes. If they get that close it’s the last thing they ever see.  Lexi hasn’t had an encounter with a human encroaching on her territory where the den is in quite some time. She doesn’t like to kill humans, but her pack comes first. The only humans she takes pleasure in killing are supernatural being hunters and then only when they pose a threat. It’s not like she goes looking for them…usually. These two are an exception that she’s following right now.

Lexi is not overly strict on her pack members and that is partially due to where she comes from. Her home pack was a brutal one. Omegas were horribly abused and rape was common. Both of her parents happened to be omega in a pack where that was not a normal occurrence. When they birthed an alpha the pack alpha nearly blew his lid. Omegas mated together should not be able to birth an alpha. Only an alpha should be able to produce another alpha and he was the only alpha of the pack so he accused Lexi’s mother of cheating with another alpha…which she had not…and that is a severely punishable offense. Her mother was flogged to death in front of the entire pack. Her father cared for her until one day the alpha came around, beat him to a bloody pulp, and kicked a per-pubescent Lexi out of the pack.

Alpha or not, she was unable to defend herself adequately at that age. Another member of the pack…an older boy named Matt…took off after her, come that night, and stayed by her side. As an omega he was strong. He had suffered abuse at the hands of the betas and the alpha. He knew when he left that omegas were not allowed to leave, but he refused to allow Lexi to be out there alone. He would be killed if he was found. They weren’t found, however, by members of their home back, but they struggled for years until Lexi came into her own and then formed her own pack. As a reward she sent Matt out to integrate with the humans because he was a natural healer. He learned human medicine and is a successful surgeon now. He keeps in touch with her as much as possible and has his mate, Mandy, by his side. When he takes vacation from work they come and stay at the den. Lexi is proud of him and his accomplishments. She misses having him around all the time, but he deserves what he’s doing now.

Matt always loved and respected humans and while he’s a very strong omega who can hold his own, even against an alpha now, he is so gentle with anything weaker than himself. He loves to tell Lexi of the humans he has been able to save as well as the other werewolves who have come to him for help. He always says he’s making a difference and that’s all he ever wanted. He and Mandy are expecting their first pup and when she gets along to about six months she’ll be coming to stay in the den where she and her pup will be best protected. Matt will stay when he gets maternity leave from the hospital where he works. Point being, Lexi came from a horrible pack to build a beautiful one.

Yes, sometimes punishment is required and she will have a member flogged, but not to the point of passing out or death. If the crime is severe enough she takes it to the Were council and has them decide and issue the appropriate punishment although she does always request that the life be spared. Because of her status her request is usually granted. She is a fierce pack alpha with a heart. That’s a rarity as well. Her top soldiers are omegas and they are trained and capable of defeating an alpha which was thought to be impossible. Well, it’s not. They have to spar individually with Lexi and they can’t go out in the field as a soldier for her or hunting large game unless they can best her. Most alphas couldn’t best her.

So pack dynamic is a little different for Lexi’s pack, but it’s not the only one that strays from the norm. There is a pack she is close allies with and they often visit back and forth where two brothers (each have a mate of their own who are also alphas) have joined their two packs together and the four of them watch over one huge pack. It’s bigger than Lexi’s, but they’re no threat. They’re friends and they’ve been friends for many a year. Since werewolves live so much longer than your average human. Some of the elders have been known to reach close to four hundred years. Lexi is seventy seven and that is pretty young. Lexi keeps trying to remind herself she needs to get back up with Richard and Rob. It’s been too long. Richard is a couple years younger, but the more dominant of the two brothers so it works similar to a mated pair running a pack.

Then there are the overly traditional packs like where Lexi came from, but those packs tend to be very small these days. It’s been rumored that the alpha of her home pack was killed, but she hasn’t attempted to confirm it. She could care less anyway. The traditional packs have a strict hierarchy and way of doing things. There is one alpha that sits at the top and HE, always a male, mates with whatever beta he wants. It doesn’t matter if the beta (him or her) has a true mate or not if the alpha wants them. Betas are ranked by strength as to who gets the best positions and they’re known for kissing ass. There have been fights to the death hosted for coveted positions. Omegas are the lowest of low despite the fact they make new members for the pack easier than betas. Omegas are not allowed any significant position, not allowed to hunt, have to have permission to pretty much breathe, and never get to choose their mate. These “traditional packs” host what are known as “chases” where the omega gets a head start and then any beta who wants to mate with said omega chases after him or her and it’s a whoever catches the omega and cements the mating first gets to have the omega. Omega males can also get pregnant. That’s a big difference from beta males. It’s a barbaric practice in which the omega is often hurt because they are virgins at the time of the chase and often very young.

Lexi has worked to put an end to this practice and make it illegal and punishable by years of imprisonment and dissolving the pack into other packs with modern practices. One practice she has made illegal is that of holding human slaves which used to be common place. The slaves are often treated worse than an omega would be and eventually they die from someone not feeding them, or some punishment the weaker human body can’t withstand, or injuries that occur internally from sexual acts or beatings. Lexi is not a HUGE lover of humans, but she does believe that this is something that needs to be avoided for the good of the Were community as much as for that of the humans because otherwise it could lead to humans discovering them on a large scale and being hunted. It is a law mainly for the werewolves, but helps humans by default.

 

“Alpha. There seems to be some movement in the car. I believe it may be your Charge doing something? If she is attacking us, what do we do?” Heather’s voice comes across the radio.

“That’s too far a distance for any accurate threat to us. You do not act against her. I am the only one to put hands on her unless you’re all told otherwise.”

“Yes alpha.”

Just as she’s saying this there is a sound of a shot being fired and something being hit with a loud _SHIT!_ across the radio and some other complaints with Heathers finger on the switch of the radio leaving the connection open.

“What’s wrong?” Lexi asks noticing the big SUV swerve and slow...once Heather thinks to let go of the switch.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shylah surprises everyone showing some skills she has learned and shows some trust in Jared and Jensen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm slower updating than expected. I am working on a series simultaneously as well as a zombie thing for my husband by request and zombies aren't really my genre. Working on other things too some of which are completely original and don't fall into any fandom as well as a Supernatural springboard so keep a look out for those too. Hope you enjoy. Working on Chapter 4 to get it up soon I hope. Still, apologies this wasn't up this weekend since it's a shorter chapter. Had a rough weekend honestly.

“The werewolves I would imagine. Whoever is moving up behind us is fast considering less than a couple minutes ago I could barely see headlights and now I can tell you it’s a large SUV.” He pauses while he listens. “If we get stopped, we’re screwed Jeff. This is a mega-pissed off alpha with pack members. Not only do we have it’s Charge handcuffed in the car, but Jared and I killed it’s mate a couple months ago.” Again he listens. “We weren’t looking for a fight. We ran into it while we were doing some training exercises. Well, more like it ran up on us. I’m certain we weren’t in werewolf territory because it was just it. Uh…hold on a sec.” He holds the phone down. “Jay…you got us a place yet? The closer, the better at the moment. Something we can fortify quickly.”

“I’m searching as fast as I can. Anything is going to be at twenty minute drive. We are literally in the middle of nowhere right now.” Jared says searching as fast as he can. “Damnit! The internet signal is wavering on my phone.”

“Keep trying Jay. No we don’t have a place yet Jeff. Jared is doing the best he can. He got hurt earlier.” Jensen huffs. “I’m driving, talking to you, and trying to keep this big, really fast, SUV from catching up to us…uh…the only other person who could talk to you is kind of the girl’s brother and he’s not really a happy camper either…I need both hands right now Jeff. This is the middle of nowhere and this is a very narrow two lane road lined with trees on both sides. I’ve got nowhere to go.” There is no panic in his eyes or voice that Misha can discern, but there is urgency. “Fine. Jared, uncuff him please and give him the phone. Jeff wants to talk to him so we can concentrate on what we’re doing.”

Jared reaches over and encourages Misha to sit further up away from the seat so he can get to his hands. “Do not make us regret this.”

“You won’t.”

“Give me the phone Jen and I’ll hand it to him.”

Jensen just hands it back not saying another word to the man on the other end. Jared takes it and hands it to Misha who had been rubbing his raw wrists.

“Um…hello.” Misha sounds a little hesitant. “Uh…Misha sir.” He doesn’t see Jared’s smirk. Jared knows that Jeff always sounds authoritative and it’s even more so the case in person. He and Jensen are just used to it. “Right, Jeff, I’m not totally sure what is going on. I know that it appears someone is following us.” Misha pauses to listen. “I’m not sure there is a plan other than staying ahead of them…. I’m sure he normally can drive faster, but not on these roads in these conditions.” Jared suppresses a snort and makes a kind of odd sound that has Misha looking over at him. Jared waves it off and Misha glances behind him. “Well, they’re a lot closer than they were. Quarter mile? Half a mile back, maybe? I’m not good at judging distances.”

“Jared, you got anything relatively close?” Jensen is asking sounding more tense from the driver’s seat.

“Nothing is close. We’re in the middle of nowhere right now.”

“Son-of-a-bitch. It’s like this was planned.”

“It very well may have been. Werewolves don’t usually drive.” Jared says. Then he too is cursing. “Internet is going in and out because we aren’t near anything. Cell signal is weak too.” He looks over at Misha. “Let me know if you lose him.”

Misha nods. “It doesn’t appear as though he has a location yet.”

“Jay…if you have any ideas now is the time to share.” Jensen is trying to stay calm, but it’s becoming clear that he’s tense with this situation.

“We don’t have anything in the car that will stop them Jen.”

“I can stop them…or at least slow them down.” Jensen looks over to his right surprised by the voice which is raspy with sleep, but blue eyes are clear. Much clearer than he usually sees when someone comes out of a sedated sleep.

“How?” Jared asks from the backseat skeptically.

Shylah looks over her shoulder as best she can considering her wrists are attached to the door handle. “You have anything besides silver bullets?” She asks.

Jared is shaking his head slightly. “No one can make a shot like that. If you miss with the first one they’ll know and avoid any other shots you take.”

“Just give me a chance.” She sits up straighter rolling her head around to loosen a stiff neck. “I don’t want to get caught by them either. Especially not with my brother right here. I had a really good teacher.”

Jensen eyes her for a moment, but just a moment because the road is becoming curvy and he can’t keep his attention on anything but it for very long. “Take the cuffs off her Jay.”

“Jen, she could…”

“I’m aware of what she could do. I don’t think she will with Misha in the car. Just take the cuffs off. We don’t have much to lose right now.”

Jared gets the cuff key from his pocket. “Like I told your brother, don’t make me regret this.” He warns. He carefully takes the cuffs off and puts them in his back pocket.

She rubs her wrists for a moment. Handcuffs were not designed for comfort even if you don’t pull against them. “You won’t. I’m interested in protecting my brother and what’s behind us is a much bigger threat than the two of you. What are your names, by the way? Your real names.”

“I’m Jensen. He’s Jared. He’s a little grumpy at the moment.”

She smirks. “Okay Jensen, nice to meet you both. What do you have that will help me stop them?”

“Open the glove box.” Jensen gives her the code because it’s that locks. “That’s a .45. Can you handle that?” He asks, not meaning it as an insult, but she is so petite and the gun has a lot of kick.

“I can handle whatever you have. I’ve shot bigger.”

Jensen can’t help but grin. Jared rolls his eyes, but at the same time it’s pretty funny hearing someone talk to Jensen with the snark Jensen usually uses. “The silver clip has armor piercing rounds. That should work, but you’re going to have to be accurate and these conditions are far from ideal.”

“Well I was trained in far from ideal conditions. I can’t make an absolute guarantee, but I can at least slow them down.”

Misha is talking in the backseat again on the phone. “Well…my sister seems to have some kind of an idea to stop them. Don’t ask me what.” Jared gets his attention. “Uh, Jared says the old place outside Silver City.” Misha listens for a moment. “I guess. I don’t know anything about New Mexico. …A physician. She’s a head research assistant with a psychiatrist.” Jared is rolling his eyes again because _why is Jeff asking these questions when we’re being chased by werewolves with an alpha and we have kidnapped her Charge?_ and then it dawns on him… _he’s keeping Misha calm_. “As soon as I know what is going on I will tell you sir.”

“Here Misha. I can talk to him now.” Misha hands over the phone when Jared stretches his hand out for it. “Jeff…the plan is to shoot the engine. See if we can stop it…I know, but Shylah thinks she can maybe do it or at least slow them down and we don’t have a thing to lose.”

Jensen watches out the corner of his eye, Misha watches over the front seat, and Jared also watches Shylah from his position (being so tall even while sitting the seat is not an obstacle for Jared to see what she’s doing) as she deftly drops out the clip from the gun, empties the chamber of it’s silver bullet, clicks in the new clip, and racks the slide to load an armor piercing round into the chamber all very quickly. She even puts the silver bullet back in the clip she dropped out and puts it back into the glove box. _Well, she knows her way around a handgun_. Jared and Jensen’s thoughts are about the same. Misha is just surprised, but he supposes by this point the shouldn’t be.

Shylah turns in her seat to see Misha better. She has her left leg bent and her right leg still on the floor so she’s facing Jensen with her body, head turned to her brother. “Misha, I’m going to need you to keep a hold of me, okay.”

“What are you going to do?” He asks concerned.

“I’m going to roll the window down and sit on the door. I’ll be facing the back of the car.”

“That sounds…”

“Dangerous. Yeah, I know, but it’s the only way to get a clear shot. With you holding on I can’t fall. I don’t think I will anyway, but with this road being curvy and the weather…who knows? Can you do that for me?” Misha nods. “Jensen, keep the car as steady as you can. I know with the wind and the road it’s going to be difficult.”

“I’ve got the car. You worry about getting off a good shot.”

“No one drives better than he does.” Jared inputs.

Shylah nods. “Alright. Here goes nothing.”

She rolls the window down and they’re all hit with a blast of dry, hot air. Carefully she gets her torso out of the car and Misha shifts so that he can reach her from the backseat. Before she gets herself seated she can feel his hands steadying her. Looking at the vehicle behind them she realizes something she couldn’t see from inside the car. There are two of them. If she gets off one perfect shot she’ll be lucky…two shots that actually work may be pushing it. _Damn_. She settles herself as comfortable and steady as she can get sitting sidesaddle and she’s ridden enough horses in her day to know how to do that and be steady. The horses don’t run at nearly a hundred miles an hour though. Misha gets a firm grip on her hips. His hands, long and lean fingers, nearly encircle her entire waist. She props her arms on top of the car as much as she can to keep her aim that much more steady because she’s going to have to wait for a good shot and the gun isn’t light.

It takes her a moment to adjust to the conditions of wind from two directions hitting her and having to adjust the aim of the gun for said wind. The wind from the storm is coming from her left (the right side of the car, but since she’s facing backwards it’s to her left). The wind hitting her back is just from the forward motion of the car. The lightening is bright, but because it’s near constant she can see better than there being no lightening. _Small blessings_. She waits for them to go around a fairly long curve. As soon as the SUV has passed that same curve she sees the shot she wants, but as Bethy taught her, she allows it to be a surprise to herself when the gun goes off. The recoil is not as much as she thought it was going to be. _Smooth firing gun. It’s not customized, but that could be done easily enough_.

Watching there is a satisfying burst of steam from under the hood. Shylah definitely caught the radiator. By the fast rate at which the SUV is stopping it looks like she also managed to get the engine to seize. She allows herself a small smile as she keeps her eyes on the second SUV which swerves around the first to avoid hitting it and keeps coming. This driver is purposely swerving, but watching Shylah can see an unconscious pattern the driver is making. She feels a strong sense of something and she just knows that the alpha is in this second SUV. She can feel a pulse running through her like the alpha is trying to stop her from what she’s about to do, but Shylah is able to override the feeling and shut the alpha out. Her focus is on the side of the front. If she misses she’ll either hit the front of the SUV or maybe the door and hit one of them inside as the SUV feels full. Shylah can’t explain where that knowledge comes from, but it’s there nonetheless. She waits for the driver to make the turn she knows he/she is about to make and then the gun is going off again. It’s right at the sound of a particularly loud clap of thunder so the shot itself can barely be heard. The SUV makes a big swerve and nearly tips a couple of times before it’s righted and stopped.

In her mind Shylah is seeing red, but it’s odd because it doesn’t feel directed at her. It feels like it’s directed at the two other guys. She figured the alpha would be mad at her but she gets the sense that the alpha is thinking that they made her do this when in actuality it was her idea. ****Whatever. For right now they’ve been stopped****. It probably won’t last for long. Hopefully long enough to get off the road somewhere. Carefully she slides back down inside the car. She has to pull her long braid in that’s managed to hang outside the window after she has seated herself back inside. ****Glad I took the time to braid my hair this morning. That would have been an inconvenience otherwise.**** She looks around her and sees two pair of eyes directly on her and Jensen making glances as the road allows because, wisely, he hasn’t slowed down just because the threat has stopped coming for the moment. “What? I said I could do it or at least slow them down.”

“How many shots did you take?” Jared asks.  
“Two.”  
“You just…how in…who the hell taught you that?” Jared is stammering some.

Shylah semi-smiles. “Bethy. My college roommate. She noticed I had a natural affinity for guns and knives and she taught me some stuff.”

“That’s not something you learn to do. You can either do that or you can’t.” Jensen points out.

“Okay…then I can just do that.”

Jared puts the phone back to his head. “Uh Jeff…you and Jim can slow down if you want. Meet us at the safe house. …she just took out two SUVs with two shots.” Jared waits and listens on the phone. “I have no idea. I don’t think you or Jim could make those shots and you’re the best I’ve ever seen.” Again he listens. “I’m sure she won’t mind talking to you when we get there. You may want to stock up on some food. It’s been a good while since Jen and I have eaten. Them too I think.” He glances at Misha and tries not to laugh when he sees how much he looks like a statue looking at his younger sister right now. “Thanks. We’ll see you soon and yes I know we have a lot more explaining to do. It’ll be easier in person than over the phone anyway.” With that Jared hangs up the phone.

“Misha? You okay?” Shylah asks putting her hand on his where it’s resting on the back of the seat.

He blinks out of his daze. “Uh…yeah. I’m just…I didn’t know you could shoot a gun much less…do…that.”

“I’ve learned a lot in eight years. I’m sorry you didn’t know about any of this. I didn’t want you to know. There are a lot of things out there that people don’t know about and it’s best they don’t.”

“I’m afraid to ask what else…”

Jensen butts into the conversation because something has been eating at him. “Why did your roommate start training you as a hunter? Usually hunters are people who have lost someone or were attacked by one of the things that are out there and managed to survive.” He doesn’t like the way her eyes drop. “You were trained before this alpha came along, weren’t you? What happened?” Jensen asks.

Shylah looks back at Misha and he can tell there is something. “Yeah. It happened before Freshman year started and Bethy and I just met. I was grabbed by a…a vamp.” She says not looking directly at anyone.

“From campus?” Jared asks.

She nods. “Yeah. I was running on the pathway between the apartments and the main administration building. It was late, but it was the first chance I had. Never saw the guy coming. Never heard him. Who knew a vampire would be so stealthy?” She shrugs her shoulders.

“Did you get hurt?” There is a little bit of fire behind Jensen’s eyes that she finds interesting when she looks at him, but she dismisses it.

“He had me back at the nest. Fed on me for two days before Bethy found me. She helped me get my strength back and told me about what was out there. I already had some idea a few years before college. Like I said…I know some people. She thought it was best that she show me how to defend myself against some of the creatures.”

Jared is curious now too. “Vamps leave bad marks. I don’t see any.”

“Femoral artery was that one’s favorite. He wouldn’t let anyone else in the nest feed on me. Just him.”

“They don’t get possessive like that unless they want to…”

“…mate. I know.”

A low growl emanates inside the car. Almost in a range that she couldn’t hear, but she did and looks up at Jensen with a questioning look, but doesn’t say anything. He looks at her surprised and she seems to be the only one who heard it. Misha and Jared appear clueless although if Jared heard it, it wouldn’t have made him think twice. Jensen gives her a look that Shylah interprets as _not now_ so she files that away for later. Something is different about Jensen. She can sense it now.

“Anyway…” Shylah rolls up her left capris leg to show where she had been bitten and it looks like numerous times in the same spot which had to be torturous. “It was a vamp that I first learned of…not werewolves. Bethy taught me a lot. Took me out to train with her, Henry, and Mike.”

“What kind of training did they do exactly?” Jensen asks remembering her non-reaction to pain earlier.

“Fighting with and without weapons, running (which I already did regularly) and scenario. I was usually the ‘victim’ with one of them or sometimes more than one of them being the monster. Sometimes I’d know about it and sometimes they’d catch me off guard…try to catch me off guard I should say…and drag me off somewhere and the others had to figure out what kind of monster/creature and they had a certain amount of time before the monster/creature killed or turned the ‘victim’ and it was good training. I learned a lot from that myself.” Shylah laughs a little. “I got good at evading becoming the victim in the first place so then I’d have to let them catch me for whoever was supposed to be the hunter to train.”

That gets Jared laughing too. It’s the lightest he’s sounded since this whole thing started. He remembers scenario training well enough growing up. He used to be a lot smaller than Jensen so he often had to play that role and it was reversed occasionally. Jensen hated it either way because if it was Jeff who was the monster then he didn’t play around and would actually hurt them, albeit not horribly, but he would cut them somewhere that wouldn’t cause significant bleeding and those paintballs hurt at close range and Jeff rarely had them wearing padding for paintball play like they would do when they just went out on the course for gun training. Jared’s thoughts come back when he hears Jensen speak.

“Did they do…um…pain resistance training with you?”

Shylah turns her attention to look at him fully and since the road is straight he gives her more direct attention. “Yeah. They did. I’ve always had a fairly high pain tolerance to begin with so it wasn’t that bad. Nothing that ever left permanent marks.” There is anger there, but not at her. “It’s normal for hunters Jensen. Obviously you know that. You’ve been through it all and then some, haven’t you? Both of you have.”

“Yeah. We have. Since we were kids. I’ll tell you more about it later.”

“Okay.” Shylah lets it go at that and they’re all quiet for a long while.

Misha is staring out of his window and you can tell he’s trying to absorb all this. Shylah was surprised he didn’t comment when it came to the remark about the vampire. Especially since she admitted that she had been kidnapped by the thing and fed on for two solid days. Shylah didn’t think, looking back on it now, that she was in danger of being killed, but she was in danger of being turned. Thank God her roommate happened to be a hunter. They also seem to be reaching the end of this electrical storm. She can see the edge of the clouds ahead.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FBI comes knocking on the Collins' family door at their Dallas estate. Lexi has to get help from Mark Sheppard and his pack. Jake shows he isn't just an omega...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is another chapter with the introduction of more characters and a deeper understanding of some pack interactions. Not all packs are created equal. Lifetime friends can be a lot like family. We all know..."Family don't end in blood." :)

It’s late when there is banging on the large estate doors in Dallas, Texas. The area is full of estates, but this is one of the largest as he and the other man in the suit stand at the door and wait as patiently as the situation allows. This is not something that the Sheriff would send out one of the deputies to do since he has known this family for a very long time. He grew up with Dan Collins who now happens to be the state senator and his wife Shirley who is the city’s mayor. Finally the big wooden door is opened a crack and there stands a middle aged woman in a lavender colored robe with her hair in rollers eyeing them none to kindly. It is well after three in the morning so he knows he would feel the same way.

  
“What do you want at such an hour Carl?” Abigail has been the head of household for the Collins family for a good many years and below that status since she was a teenager.

  
“Abby, I need to see Dan and Shirley.”

  
“They’re sleeping like any normal person does at this hour.”

  
“I wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t something important.” He holds his hand up noting the suit next to him was about to try and step in to hold him off.

  
Abby still hasn’t opened the door more than enough to speak with them. “They’re preparing to see their children tomorrow Carl. They have plans and need rest. They haven’t seen either of the children in almost four years in person. You should come back…”

  
“It’s about Misha and Shylah, Abby. Please get Dan and Shirley.”

  
“Oh my Lord. Are they alright?” She has the door pulled open more fully now.

  
“I’m going to be honest with you. We don’t know if they are or not. It wasn’t a car accident or anything like that, but we need to speak to them now.”

  
Abigail steps back. “You know where the den is. Show yourself there and I’ll go wake them.”

  
“Don’t say anything about why we’re here yet, ma’am.”

  
Abigail gives the suit a not so friendly look, but shuts the door once both men are inside. The sheriff seems to hush the suit with a look and she heads up the main staircase.

  
“No nosing around unless you have permission.” Carl says to the suit with him as he leads the way to the den. He gets a noncommittal grunt from the other guy.

  
Neither of them are able to sit. Carl is drawn to a family picture on the mantle of the den’s fireplace. There are a lot of pictures of them at various times, but this particular picture was always his favorite. It was at a BBQ he was invited to attend and there was a professional photographer there at the time as well. It was a benefit for some charitable organization. Carl can’t remember which one at this moment. Misha was in his early twenties when the picture was taken so Shylah was somewhere between nine and eleven. It always amazed him that Misha wanted to hang out with his sister who was so much younger than him. While he was in college and had his first apartment he often wanted her to stay with him when she was on breaks or on weekends. She spent an entire summer staying with him. They’re such close siblings despite the years and it always made their parents happy and proud of their son. Shylah was always so responsible for her age too and as far as that goes, that hasn’t seemed to change. Now this has happened. The only thing he can figure is that it’s for ransom or God help them if it just happened to be random.

  
“There had better be a good reason for this Carl. We’re preparing for our children’s arrival tomorrow evening.” A rumpled and clearly still half asleep Senator Collins states stepping into the room.

  
Carl turns around. “I wouldn’t be here at this hour if I didn’t have to be. We’ve been friends long enough for you to know that.”

  
“This concerns your children sir.”

  
“Senator. Who are you?” He corrects.

  
“My apologies Senator. I’m FBI Special Agent Wade.”

  
“Special Agent? What do you specialize in?”

  
“Kidnappings primarily.”

  
The look on Dan’s face tells Carl that he hasn’t put two and two together yet.

  
“So why are you here?”

  
Carl holds his hand up and Special Agent Travis Wade backs off with a look saying he’s not happy, but Carl made it clear earlier that until the questions start for the case itself, he is in charge of breaking this news. “Dan, you may want to take a seat.”

  
“Don’t sugar coat whatever is going on. That’s not my style and you know it. What the hell is going on?”

  
“Misha and Shylah were abducted from a gas station in New Mexico this evening.” Carl just puts it out there.

  
“What?! Who would do such a thing? Why?” The senator asks clearly confused by this situation.

  
Carl steps over closer and puts his hand on his shoulder. “That’s what we’re trying to figure out. We actually know who it is, but why they’d go after your children we don’t know yet. Have you heard from Misha or Shylah today?”

  
“I spoke with Mi…Misha this morning before he went to pick Shy up.” He runs a hand across his face. “You said you know who did it?”

  
“Have you ever heard of Jensen Ackles or Jared Padalecki?” The FBI Special Agent asks now.

  
The senator thinks for a moment. It’s vaguely familiar. “The news tonight. I was up later than usual trying to make sure that Abby had the plans for what needed to be done so Shirley wouldn’t have to worry about it. They killed several people. Beheaded them in…Oh my God! _They_ took my kids!”

  
“Dan sit down before you fall down. We think they’re okay.”

  
“How could you know?” Senator Dan Collins asks as he flops down in the closest chair feeling like his legs won’t hold him anymore. “They were taken by murderers.”

  
Travis takes a seat across from him. “Because these are the kinds of people I track down for a living. These are the people that I deal with on a regular basis. They all have a way of working. They haven’t killed them yet. They need them. It’s likely that you will receive a call for ransom. Will it be okay if I have a tech team come in and set a tap on your phone?” His voice and manner have gone more gentle.

  
“Do whatever you need to do.” The senator answers not really seeming to pay attention.

  
“Senator Collins, I need to ask you some questions. Think you can do that?”

  
Carl squeezes his shoulder standing by the chair. “Yes. Yes, what do you need to know?”

  
Special Agent Wade nods. It looks like he’s going into business mode. That will help calm him and get his focus back. “Do you know if they’ve had any contact with someone who may want to harm them before this?”

  
“No. Misha is a well respected physician and has never been in trouble. He didn’t even drink in college like we thought he would. He’s protective of his sister. Shylah just graduated top of her class with a Ph.D. and is the top research assistant of a Stanford psychiatrist. They were headed home after…"  Dan thinks of something.  "...well actually her roommate was just killed in a robbery. Shylah was injured, but Misha assured us she was alright. He talked her into heading home and taking a break because she saw her roommate killed and she herself was bitten by a large dog they had with them and hit her head when she attempted to escape. Could it have something to do with that?”

  
Travis is thinking. He had been unaware there was a death close to the youngest Collins sibling. “I doubt it, but it’s something to look into. Were the suspects apprehended?”

  
“No.” Carl answers for him. “It’s still an open case, but the leads are drying up.”

  
“I’ll dig into it. Maybe I can find something they’ve missed.” Travis says. “It may not have anything to do with what happened this evening.”

  
“Daniel…what’s going on?” A sleepy woman asks from the doorway.

  
“Shirley…um, may I have a moment to speak with my wife?”

  
Travis nods. “Of course.”  
The senator leaves the room and steps out into the hallway to speak with his wife. Travis figures he can break the news more gently than he can and he isn’t getting the vibe that the senator knows anything helpful anyway. _That other case though…_

  
He walks up to Carl. “Sheriff, why didn’t you tell me that she was a victim of another crime?”

  
“It honestly didn’t even register in my brain agent. I’m still in shock that any of this has happened. I’ve seen kidnappings and murders a plenty in my lifetime and time as Sheriff. I was thrown with it touching someone that I know as well as I know this family.” Carl explains.

  
“Will you be able to remain objective?”

  
“Of course. This is my city agent, but you take the lead on the investigation. I just wanted to buffer this initial blow.”

  
A loud wail from a woman comes from the hallway. Shirley knows. She is a very maternal mother. More caring for her children as they grew despite her political goals than Carl has seen in the past. It surprised Carl to find out it has been four years since they have last been together. That seems odd to him, but he isn’t going to mention it in front of this agent he only knows by reputation. This guy is young and cleared a lot of cases, but these aren’t just any victims…they are his godchildren.

  
“I understand. I’ll be as easy as I can, but there are times when I need answers quickly and I may come across as uncaring, but I assure you, I do, in fact, care.”

  
“You’re doing your job. I understand that. Why these kids? They’ve never hurt a fly.”

  
“That makes them prime targets.”

  
Dan sticks his head back in the room. He has his arms around his wife. “I’m going to take her up to the bedroom and I may need to call the doctor. Carl can show you their rooms or any other parts of the house you may want to see. I don’t know how much that’ll help, but if it will, you have free reign…except our private offices. Those are the only two locked doors besides outside access.”

  
“Thank you Senator. It may prove helpful.”

  
Dan just nods and then slowly escorts his wife back up the stairs.

  
“Would you like me to show you around?”

  
“It can’t hurt. Maybe you can tell me more about the family?”

  
“Yeah. Sure. I can do that. Come this way.”

  
“Have you noticed anything strange going on? Anyone make threats you’ve been made aware of?”

 

 

~~~~~~~

 

 

  
“DAMNIT!” Lexi yells as the SUV finally comes to a stop nearly turned completely backward.

  
“That was your Charge.” Jake says frustrated and still breathing hard from keeping control of the large vehicle. He is also clearly angry.

  
Lexi glares at him. “They made her. They knew we wouldn’t fire at her if we have any weapons because I won’t risk injuring her. They used her against me.” She’s irate and pretty literally seeing red. It’s all she can do to keep her wolf in check.

  
“What if she did that on her own?” Jake asks.

  
“Do not forget your place Jake. Even if she did that of her own accord it is my problem to deal with, not yours. No one is to lay a finger on her unless I explicitly say differently.”

  
“Yes alpha. What do we do now?”

  
“Call the local pack. Get us a ride.” Lexi says through gritted teeth, but she isn’t looking right at her youngest soldier.

  
“That would be Mark Sheppard’s pack. You know he does not adhere to the pack laws.”

  
She looks back at him now with glowing eyes. “Right now I do not care about his pack practices. He’s still considered an ally and we will use it as needed now. It’s his obligation as it would be ours if he came to us.”

  
Jake nods, not happy. Some of the other werewolves have approached from Heather’s SUV. Lexi gets out to address them leaving Jake the task of dealing with either Mark or his top adviser Curtis who he doesn’t like even more so than Mark.

  
“Alpha, are you alright?” Heather asks.

  
“I’m fine. No one was injured. Everyone in your car alright?”

  
“Jessica was hit by the bullet. I don’t know how it made it all the way into the cabin, but it wasn’t silver. She’s already mostly healed.”

  
“Good. Silver wouldn’t have caused that much damage so in that regard we are lucky.”

  
“What are we doing now?” Heather asks.

  
Lexi takes a deep breath and pushes it out in an attempt to calm herself so she doesn’t project her anger to the entire pack. With the anger ebbing, it’s mostly concern for her Charge that she was so close to having twice tonight. “We are having to ask for assistance from Mark Sheppard’s pack. I’m not thrilled with this, but it’s the closest pack who could provide a vehicle so we can continue to track them.”

  
Heather, long blond hair and crystal blue yes, looks at her alpha. “Can you still feel her?”

  
“Yes. The connection seems quite strong. I can tell that she’s hungry and she’s tired. Maybe those hunters will at least feed her.”

  
The mention of _hunters_ makes Heather growl, but she looks at Lexi with apologetic eyes. “I’m sorry alpha. It’s just that…”

  
“I understand. It’s alright. You weren’t growling at me or my decision.”

  
“Alpha.” Jake calls stepping out of the SUV. She turns to him. “Alpha Mark would like to speak to you personally. Apparently he doesn’t believe anything an omega tells him.” Jake sneers.

  
“I’ll handle this Jake. Thank you.” She takes the phone from him. “Alpha Mark, what is it that I need to clarify?” She begins and she listens to the deep voice with the British accent. “I’m fairly certain that Jake told you everything already. Something you will learn about my pack is that my _omegas_ as you pointed out are stronger than half the alphas in existence and you will listen to them if we have further communication. Am I clear on this point? I don’t always have time to speak directly with another alpha.” She listens again and has a satisfied grin at whatever she hears. “Your cooperation is much appreciated. The council will know you assisted me when I was in need come the next meeting I’m able to attend. When should we be expecting a ride to pick up twelve? …very good. We’ll be at the GPS phone location.” With that she hangs up and hands the phone back to Jake. “You won’t be disrespected in that capacity again Jake. Alpha or no alpha, my pack members, when being respectful, will be respected by the allied packs.” Lexi tells him.

  
“Thank you alpha. You didn’t have to do that…”

  
“Yes I did Jake. You didn’t say it, but it bothered you. I heard nothing from you that should have had him treating you that way. He does not have a traditional pack because if he did he wouldn’t be in the allied packs. Perhaps we should look a bit harder into him.” Lexi muses. She doesn’t see Jake’s smirk. “You’re welcome, by the way. See if you and the others can get the vehicles out of the road. We don’t need to draw any more attention should there be any passersby.

  
Jake nods his understanding and goes to organize the others while Heather and Alpha Lexi speak.

 

 

About twenty minutes later a bus pulls up to their location. Lexi raises an eyebrow. _A bus? Mark Sheppard has a bus? Wow_. The door opens and Lexi is immediately flanked by Heather and Jake. They‘ve gotten the two SUVs to the side of the road and made a call back to Lexi‘s pack to have someone come get them with tow trucks.

  
“Alpha Mark asked me to pick you up.”

  
Smelling the air subtly, they can tell this is a human and not a werewolf. That again makes Lexi‘s eyebrow raise, but she doesn‘t say anything. The human doesn‘t look very healthy, but does not appear to be on his deathbed either. There were rumors that Mark kept human slaves, which is absolutely illegal, and he seems to have confidence that Lexi won‘t make any fuss about it. He's in for a surprise later.

  
“Yes. Thank you. Fall in everyone.”

  
Lexi gets in first followed by the rest of the pack. She places herself in the seat directly behind the human because these other members of her pack rarely if ever deal with people. She knows that Jake has not dealt with or been around a human before so he sits near the back. Lexi is fine with that. There will not be any business discussed in the presence of someone outside of her own pack anyway.

 

 

Another twenty minutes to a half hour later they are pulling into the den of Mark Sheppard. The driver lets them out near a cabin instead of in the center of the den near where Mark would be. She supposes it has something to do with the apparent distaste of omegas and that’s all she has with her other than herself. Well, if this pack is going to do business with her pack then they better get used to it. She thought she made herself clear earlier, but then again he may very well be protecting her omegas from the rest of his pack which are primarily betas from the last survey.

  
“Alpha Mark will be around soon. Please make yourselves at home.” The human male indicates a decent sized cabin behind them although it still may be cramped to have twelve full grown werewolves inside it.

  
Lexi simply nods her thanks and the bus pulls off.

  
“Alpha, do you mind if I kind of hang out here? I’m feeling a little bit of adrenaline or something. I don’t think I can sit or stand still quite yet.” Jake asks.

  
“Of course. Stick very close to the cabin though. This is guest quarters and I don’t smell any foreign Weres, but you never know.”

  
“Yes alpha. I’ll keep my eyes and ears open.”

  
She nods and herds the rest of them inside.

  
Jake can hear them inside talking amongst themselves and he mills about. He knows they can hear him too. He just can’t sit still. Something about this pack is throwing him off and he can’t even smell them here. He can smell human and that scent is recent. Maybe setting the cabin up. Jake doesn’t like humans at all from what he knows of them, but he doesn’t approve of having them as slaves either. He feels werewolves and humans should be kept separate. He won’t voice that though because of his alpha’s position with the council. Something about Mark and the pack doesn’t sit right. He can’t put his finger on it.

  
Lost in thought he lets out a surprised yelp when he gets tackled to the ground, but he turns and flips the offender quicker than a human eye could see and pins them.

  
“Whoa! Easy there pup!” Says a smiling face with hands raised and eyes that look like light coming through a brown glass bottle.

  
“Alpha Rich! I’m sorry. You surprised me.” Jake gets up and offers a hand immediately.

  
A light laugh comes from behind him. “I think you may have surprised him a little more.”

  
Jake turns to see Rich’s brother Rob there. “Alpha Rob!” He greets them both with a hug. “What in the world are you both doing here?”

  
“Surprise inspection on Pack Sheppard. It was ordered by the council and we were the closest available alphas to take care of it. They won’t send humans here with the suspicions.” Rich explains. “When did you learn to do that?”  Rich brushes himself off.

  
“Alpha Lexi makes us learn to take her down before we can be one of her soldiers. I thought you knew that.” Jake tilts his head.

  
“You made it to soldier. Congrats.” Rob says patting him on the back. “Why are you here? Smells like a chunk of the pack is here.”

  
“Twelve of us altogether including alpha. We were…well we had some car issues and this was the closest allied pack to call…unfortunately.” That last word is added under his breath. “If you want details, you’ll have to talk to alpha about it. I don’t have permission on the topic.”

  
“Permission on the topic. That sounds big.”

  
“I can’t confirm or deny that.” Jake says politically.

  
“Ah, young grasshopper is learning the political ropes.” Rich says ruffling his dark hair. He playfully ducks under the second pass and then comes up short. There is a group of five snarling young betas a few feet away.

  
“Omega.” The one to the far left says and steps up going to grab Jake, but he steps back too fast.

  
It earns another snarl and Jake ducks under an attempted punch and then kicks out knocking the beta to the ground. Two come at him together and he easily takes them both down, one with a serious knock to the head and then the last two come at him. One grabs Jake and tries to hold him, but he swings his legs up knocking the other coming at him away and then twists out of the grip of the one holding him and grabs his head and slams his knee up into the face. It’s a broken nose by the noise and blood. The first, presumably leader of the group, gets a hit in, but Jake doesn’t go down. He performs an impressive roundhouse kick taking him down and then Jake is the only one left standing. The betas are pissed.

  
“You need to learn your place _omega_.”

  
“Where is that exactly? Under your sorry ass? I don’t think so.”

  
He goes to come at Jake again who is ready for him, but Rob and Rich flank Jake.

  
“I think you need to back off pup. You and your friends, before one of you gets hurt.” Rob says.

  
“Omega can’t talk for himself?” The leader is the only one to have talked so far.

  
“Oh, _Jake_ can talk just fine for himself. He shouldn’t have to. Do you know who he is?” Rich asks. “Better yet, do you know who we are?”

  
“You’re those brother alphas. Why would you care about an omega who doesn’t belong to you?”

  
Rich stands up straight. He knows good and well that Jake can fight for himself, but he’s making a point here and Jake is allowing it out of respect. Rich puts his arm around Jake’s shoulders. “I watched this young Were grow from an infant pup. I have tussled in the dirt with him since he was big enough to do so. I have watched his alpha train him. This young Were here is nearly as much mine as he is his own pack alpha’s. This omega, as you insist on referring to him, could have seriously hurt and probably killed the lot of you. I would suggest that you give him the respect he just earned.”

  
“By attacking someone of a higher class? That’s punishable by death in this pack and you best believe that Alpha Mark will be hearing of this.”

  
“You attacked him. You have two members of the council standing before you that witnessed the entire thing. Even if Mark wanted to do something about it, he couldn’t.” Rob says. He’s irritated and it’s clear because his eyes, blue like a lake, are glowing with it. Alpha tone in his voice.

  
There is another voice that rings clear. “You say that betas are of a higher class. I bet they could knock you down a few pegs.” Lexi says.

  
Looking around the group has been surrounded by the ten other omegas. Lexi is standing back. She knows they can handle themselves.

  
The group snarls, but they don’t make a move except to draw closer to one another.

  
“Alpha or not, you have disrespected another pack in den territory. Alpha Mark will have all your heads.”

  
“No, Alpha Mark will not, but he shall have yours.” Comes the deep British voice. “I saw everything Evan. You and the group go back to city hall. When I’m done here I will deal with you.”

  
“But…”

  
“But? DO AS I SAY NOW.” It comes across as if it was yelled with the amount of alpha as was injected into the tone, but Mark never raised his voice. “All five of you.” Alpha Mark watches as they slink away. He then turns to Jake. “My apologies young one. We don’t have any omegas in our pack at this time and they like to take aggressions out on those they see as to be beneath them. What they don’t understand is the benefits of the omegas outweighs that of betas.” Jake doesn’t bother with a reply. That’s okay. Mark does note that the two alphas stay flanked at his sides though. _Interesting_. He turns to Lexi. “I do also apologize that I was not here as soon as you arrived. For reasons I believe those boneheads just made obvious I had you brought here instead of the den center. I can’t control them all if I don’t see what they’re doing.”

  
“It’s not a problem alpha Mark.” Lexi says amicably.

  
“Well, what can I help you with? We didn’t really get to discussing that on the phone.” He asks.

  
“I’m sure that Jake there told you we could use a vehicle or two. We had a slight problem with ours.”

  
“What were you chasing? This is a group of soldiers so I know you were after something or someone perhaps?”

  
Lexi gets closer and her height towers over him. “I mean no disrespect alpha Mark, but that is our business alone to be handled by us alone. I just need your assistance of the ability to travel. You may choose financial compensation or replacement of vehicles. That’s your choice.”

  
“You forget, Alpha Lexi, that I don’t actually have to give you assistance.” He smirks.

  
She smirks right back. “Well now you wouldn’t want me going back to the allied council with news that you hindered me in my quest at this current point in time. They are aware of what this has all been about. They won’t take kindly to your refusal.”

  
“And, if I may Alpha Lexi?…” She gestures to Rich to please continue. “…you’re already going to be in some hot water from the day’s inspections. You help out Alpha Lexi and her pack here and we may minimize the issue in the report which could have you imprisoned and your pack disbanded.”

  
Alpha Mark’s lips twitch at that. “Is that a threat?”

  
“No. That’s a promise.” Alpha Rob says.

  
“You come onto my land and make threats at me!”

  
Rich and Rob push Jake behind them. “You are the one who has human slaves and you are a member of the council. You know better.” Rob says disgusted. “We are giving you a chance to release your slaves while we are here and tell the council that you cooperated. Your status may be revoked as part of the council, but you’ll stay free and keep your pack. You can earn your way back up eventually. That report is going in one way or another. This is giving you a chance.” Rob says getting up in the alpha’s face.

  
He looks back at Lexi and her surrounding omegas, all of them glaring at him, but unless he attacks or orders his pack to attack, they can’t physically touch him and he’ll never admit to how intimidating the omegas are. All of them are in defensive mode at this point.

  
“Fine. I’ll release all of the humans under my care although they are not slaves. They are here and they are compensated to work here.”

  
“That’s not allowed.” Lexi tells him. “You know that as well.”

  
“There is no harm in it. Just because you don’t like humans…”

  
“The girl in your tent caged up.” Rich says. “She didn’t want to be there. She has been sexually abused. I could smell it and it smelled a lot like you. You had best be glad we are offering you anything.”

  
Alpha Mark growls and its answered with a lot of other growls. Not that of his own pack. “I’ll have a couple of vans brought to you. Don’t worry about the…compensation.” The last word is nearly spit.

  
Lexi gives him a friendly smile. “Thank you for your help Alpha Mark. I believe the debt has been repaid by my fellow alphas’ generous offer in their report.”

  
“Yes Alpha Lexi. I believe it has.” He says through gritted teeth. “Allow my leave to get those vans for you. I’d offer something nicer, but I don’t have anything but my personal car which would not fit the lot of you and the bus you saw earlier which if you’re in need of quickly catching up to your quarry would not be a good fit for the job.”

  
“You are excused Alpha Mark. I expect a full report of what becomes of your betas who attacked my lone omega. That includes video and pictures to be sent to the council because that incident will be reported.” She turns to look at Jake. “Are you aright Jake?” She asks.

  
“Yes Alpha. I’m alright.”

  
Lexi walks up to him and looks at his face where he took the one hit. “You’ll have a bruise. I don’t believe anything is broken.”

  
“No Alpha. It’s fine. It doesn’t hurt. It was just a tap.”

  
She smiles at him. “My strong omega. Wouldn’t you say so Alpha Mark?” She asks with a smirk.

  
“Yes. Impressive. Clearly I need to up the training of my pack.” With that, he excuses himself.

  
Lexi turns back to Jake when she is sure he is well out of earshot. “Are you really alright? Betas have strong punches.”

  
He smiles. “Yes, I’m fine. It was a glancing blow because I was moving back before he hit. I promise I’m fine.”

  
Rob and Rich both put their arms around him. “You’ve taught him well. Took me down after I caught him off guard. I don’t think those betas stood a chance. Hence the reason we stood back. We knew he could defend himself.” Rich encourages.

  
“Thank you for watching his back anyway.” Lexi tells them.

  
“Of course. We helped raise him, didn’t we?” Rob says.

  
“Yes you did.”

  
Rob listens for a moment and scents the air. He’s positive they’re alone. “So what’s going on Lexi? How did you end up stranded?”

  
She looks a little hesitant, but then decides to talk to her friends. “I don’t want to go into too much detail here. I’m following my Charge.”

  
Rich’s face lights up. “You have a Charge?” He says excitedly, but quietly.

  
Lexi nods. “Yes. And the council approved my taking of her, but there have been a few unexpected complications.”

  
“What kind of complications?” Rob asks.

  
“Hunters.” She says trying not to snarl to keep her tone low. “There are two of them now who have her and her brother."  Lexi pauses.  "It’s the same two that killed Ethan.”

  
“The ones responsible for your mate dying now has your Charge as well?”

  
She nods.

  
Rob and Rich look at each other. Then after what seems like silent communication that can’t be picked up by Lexi, Rich speaks. “Let us help you in some way. Please. Whatever capacity we can. We aren’t known to any of the humans. We wouldn’t spring on the radar as being werewolves. We can get close to her if they go somewhere public.”

  
At first it looks like Lexi is going to turn down the request. Then she really thinks about it. “It’s all over the news that they have been kidnapped. It was on the radio. I doubt they’ll go anywhere public. I can use you to help gather info about where they do shack up though. If you wouldn’t mind helping that way.”

  
They both smile. “Anyway you need Lexi. You’re practically family.” Rob says.

  
She has them all huddle close considering the fact they have just pissed the pack alpha off. It’s of his own accord, but Mark Sheppard has always been known to push the boundaries and rules. Lexi had always wondered about him being allowed to be a member of the council. He’ll still be allowed to attend meetings where the allied packs vote on issues, but just council meetings he’ll no longer be a part of. She’s glad he was on the low end of that totem pole to begin with or he’d have been at the meeting about her Charge and she DOES NOT want him to know about that. Lexi highly doubts he is the rouge Were who has been going and taking other Charges and omegas away from packs, but she wouldn’t doubt he may know who that Were is. That Were is getting his information from somewhere.

  
Two vans are brought up and one is full of humans who all look to be in bad shape. A couple of them are very ill looking indeed.

  
“Alpha Mark requests that we be taken to the nearest town…by you.” The same male from earlier says.

  
Lexi just nods. “Of course. Are you capable of driving for a while?”

  
“I can do whatever I need to do Alpha.”

  
“I’m not ordering you.  You are not mine to order. I’m asking. How are you feeling? When is the last time you were fed?”

  
The human male looks very nervous. “Three days ago, but I’ve had water.” He finally answers.

  
Lexi looks over her shoulder. “Heather.” The blonde approaches. “Would you be okay driving the van with humans?”

  
“Yes Alpha. I’m accustomed to humans.”

  
“Thank you. We need to get them to the nearest town and to the hospital there.”

  
“Yes Alpha.”

  
Without further question Heather goes to the van and helps the male inside. That leaves one van with no one the Weres will have to cram into. That’s okay, because the next town is in the direction they need to go. It won’t be that long before they can unburden and hopefully all of the humans will be okay. Lexi has no love loss for humans in general, but at the same time she does not believe in them being treated cruelly. She’ll see that they get to where they can receive care...close enough they can walk. Then after that she can’t worry about it because she has to get to her Charge before those hunters can do any damage. She’s already fighting her as is. Lexi expects Shylah to fight her. She would expect nothing less from a strong Charge.

 

 

  
~~~~~~~

 

 

  
FBI Special Agent Travis Wade has been looking around the bedroom of Shylah Collins. It’s a typical bedroom of someone her age. Pictures and mementos from childhood displayed nicely in shadow boxes. One stuffed animal on the bed still that he saw when she was very young so it still has meaning and is in good shape only showing where it’s been sewn a time or two. Travis picks the stuffed dog up and looks at it.

  
“That was always her favorite. She left it for me to sew the last time she was here, but that was almost four years ago now. Girl is busy.” A female voice sounding strained says from the bedroom door.

  
Travis turns around to see her mother standing there. It’s clear she has been crying. “I’m sorry. I don’t mean to disturb anything. I’m just trying to get a feel for who she and her brother are.” He places the dog back down just as it was.

  
“It’s quite alright. I can see you haven’t really touched anything.” She wipes her nose with a tissue he hadn’t noticed that she has. “Do you try to get to know about all the…victims?”

  
“Yes Ma’am. Mayor.” He says correcting himself. “I don’t just do this for high profile cases. This goes for a street person who has been kidnapped to the President of the United States himself. Every case is important to me.” He faces her, but doesn’t approach too close unless she invites him. She’s in a state of grief right now and he doesn’t know how well his presence is accepted.

  
“That’s probably why you have the success rate you do. The fact that you care about everyone. It can’t be easy on you though. I imagine when you lose someone it takes a toll.”

  
“Yes Mayor, it does, but you can’t work a case like this without understanding who was targeted. That usually lends a whole new line of sight. I’m not thinking that this was something that was done on purpose though. There was no reason to target these two successful people even if you and your husband are big in politics. I mean, sure you have some money and some pull, but from what I can find out about these two guys, that’s not something they’ve ever done before.”  
“So what are you thinking?” She asks wiping her nose again. “Do you usually talk to the victims’ families like this?”

  
Travis smiles at her. “Not usually, no. I don’t think it’s going to go past this room. Or not past the Senator at any rate. I’m thinking that your children just happened to be there when they needed an exit. There is security camera footage of them being grabbed and while they had guns, they never once pulled them on Misha or Shylah. I think that gives hope that they didn’t take them to hurt them.”

  
“I can’t lose my children agent Wade. I know I haven’t been there for them enough in the last years. So much has gone on in the city that has needed my attention that I forgot about the two people who should matter more than anything else. A phone call every couple of weeks. I am ashamed of myself.” She says wiping away new tears.

  
Travis steps closer and offers a soothing hand. “Mayor, you have a lot on your plate on any given day. I’m sure they both understand that. I was looking at some of the pictures and in both of their rooms they have family portraits hanging up. It’s clear you gave your time to them at the charity functions and some of these look like vacations. Am I right?” She nods unable to speak at that moment. “Okay. This one she looks like she’s…seventeen…eighteen? Before she went to college and she was still having a good time with her mom and dad. How many parents can say their children wanted to hang out with them at that age?” Travis asks her.

  
It gets a little laugh out of her. “We thought we would only have Misha and that was enough. Our son is amazing. We tried for many years and gave up on another pregnancy. When I got pregnant with Shylah was after menopause had begun. I shouldn’t have been able to have her, but I did. She brought so much joy. Not only to Dan and I, but to Misha. They’re so close with each other. I have faith that as long as they are together, they’ll be okay.”

  
“Yes. That’s exactly right. They are together now during a hard time. They’ll be okay. It’s just a matter of figuring out what those two want and I’ll figure that out. One way or another, I will bring your children home to you.” Travis leaves out whether or not its alive or dead, because he has brought remains back before feeling that it gives the family some kind of closure. In the end sometimes that’s all he can provide. Bringing the person(s) to justice and remains back to a grieving family. He hopes to bring back two living, unbroken people this time.

  
She smiles and squeezes his hand impressively strong. “I can’t ask anymore of you than that agent Wade. I’ll let you get back to it. You stay as long as you need.”

  
“Mayor?” He asks just as she turned. She looks back at him. “I don’t see any pictures of any significant others. No past boyfriends? Girlfriends?”

  
“No. They haven’t had any that we are aware of. Shylah was always too focused on her studies and Misha…well, Shy is his priority. The day she settles down with someone will be the day he begins to look for someone special. The only one that’s special to him right now is his sister. He’s protective and she’s quite protective of him too.”

  
“Thank you Mayor. I won’t keep you if you want some sleep.”

  
“I won’t sleep until my babies are safe, but thank you agent.”

  
He watches her walk out of the room and then he looks around again. He knows that no one is perfect and that includes the Collins children, but these two are about as close as he’s seen to that. They have plenty of friends, a loving family, no drug or alcohol abuse that he has been able to turn up anywhere so far, good grades in high school and college, successful careers. Travis is used to finding skeletons in closets, but these are the cleanest, most organized closets he has ever run into. As nice as the Mayor and Senator seem to be, perhaps it’s their closets with the skeletons. There are very few if any truly honest politicians out there. There is a chance that some rival or someone who feels they’ve been wronged is out there and paid these two guys off to take these influential children, but that doesn’t feel right. Still, it’s an avenue he is going to have to look down. He’s going to have to dig into these people’s lives if they don’t get a call or something soon. There is just something missing though. It’s bugging him.

  
He goes back downstairs and finds Abigail in the kitchen making some herbal tea. If anyone in the household knows about the dirty laundry, it’s this woman. Travis needs to get her to open up. She’s been tight lipped and loyal so far. Maybe he can sneak in her back door or something. Flattery won’t be the way to do that. Straight forward is probably going to be his best option because he has a feeling he’ll never get in if he tries to make casual conversation and sneak questions in. He takes a breath and steps inside the kitchen which is probably Abigail Gates’ domain.


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some truths revealed and the Collins siblings meet Jeff and Jim. There are some concerns all around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a longer chapter. Feel like I've been editing it all day. ENJOY! :)

Glancing back in the mirror Jensen sees that both Jared, thankfully, and Misha have somehow managed to drift off to sleep. Next to him Shylah is still awake, but she seems zoned out. Deep in thought about something. Even knowing that she’s been trained somewhat as a hunter, she’s only been doing it for eight years. She is holding together well and so far her brother hasn’t totally freaked out. A question comes to mind.

“Have you ever been on a hunt?”

Shylah turns her head to look at him and blinks. “Huh?” Considering how long the car has been quiet the question is out of the blue.

“You said you have trained with hunters, but have you ever been on a hunt?” Jensen clarifies.

“Oh. No, I haven’t. I was never interested in seeking that stuff out. Well, I take that back. I went on a vengeful spirit hunt, but I had done all the research on it. Figured out who the spirit was and why they were vengeful. Bethy said it was only fair that I help lay that spirit to rest since I did the hard work.” Shylah laughs quietly. “It was just digging up the grave and burning the bones. Spirit didn’t make an appearance, but we were prepared if it had.”

Jensen purses his lips. “Why did you let her put you through all that if you weren’t going to hunt? You have a reason to not like vampires…and I guess werewolves now too.”

“I had a reason not to like that _specific_ vampire and he’s dead. I guess I don’t find myself blaming this alpha. From what I’ve been able to find, it’s an instinctual drive. She can’t not seek me out now that she found me. Do I want this? No. Maybe she didn’t either before.”

“You don’t view them being bad just because they’re different? I thought it was normal for people to fear what they don’t understand.”

“You’re right. It’s completely normal for humans to fear what they don’t understand, but I kind of understand these creatures. It’s like a different species like dogs, cats, deer, bears, fish…every species has it’s own set of instincts and I kind of get it. Being a psychology major may help me with that.”

Jensen looks at her. “You really don’t fear all those different creatures out there? All those storybook monsters?”

Shylah shakes her head. “Nope. Honestly they’re like people. They all have those few bad ones that screw it up for the rest of them. I’m not going to go out and hunt something down that defended itself or acted on an ingrained instinct just because it goes against my human moral standards. If they leave me alone or are nice and respectful of me, I do the same for them.”

“So how were you friends with hunters because we just kind of hunt down whatever is different?”

“Not all hunters are that way and I find it hard to believe that’s the way you and Jared are. I think you hunt down what I would call the rouges. You wouldn’t have killed this alpha’s mate if he hadn’t attacked you, right? Even if you would have seen him and knew what he was?”

Jensen takes a breath and pushes it out. “Got us on that one. We were taught better than that. Most hunters aren’t. Is that how Beth was?”

“She would catch wind of something and just hunt it down. If it turned out to be some innocent mistake, she’d give whatever it was time to leave the area. If it didn’t, it was fair game. I can’t say I always agreed with her, but she gave whatever it was a chance at the very least.”

“So why did you go through all of that? Part of hunter training is learning to withstand torture. If you weren’t never going to hunt, but you did that anyway…”

Shylah is nodding understanding now. “Why would I put myself through pain? I think of it as another skill. I’ve always had a high pain tolerance. It was never anything all that bad anyway because Mike, Harry, and Bethy couldn’t bring themselves to do to me what they did to each other. I have a fairly high mental tolerance too. What was more of a pain than anything was being a ‘tied up’ or ‘unconscious’ victim and just waiting around with whichever one was playing some mean monster for the others. I was usually able to escape before they got there anyway and I got in trouble with the monster a few times, but hey, gotta do stuff to learn.”

“You’re and interesting person.” Jensen comments.

“Not really.”

“How do you figure you aren’t interesting?”

“Follow me around in a normal day and you’ll see why. Sure I have a good many friends and of course Misha to hang out with, but I didn’t have much time. I literally had to schedule friend time in. If I wasn’t in class or doing school work I was working for Dr. Bryant. If I wasn’t doing something for her I was researching cases for Bethy and the guys. Does that really sound that interesting to you?” Shylah asks with a skeptical sounding tone.

Jensen huffs a laugh. “Better than me or Jared. We don’t have friends. We have connections in the network of hunters and we have Jeff and Jim who raised us for the, but no actual friends. No actual family left. Just Jared and me on the road. If we aren’t on the road, we’re training and looking for the next case. That’s all we do.”

“You get to travel a lot. See a lot of places. How close are you to seeing all fifty states now? Or have you already seen them all?”

That has Jensen full on laughing, but trying not to do so too loudly. “I’m pretty sure we’ve already seen all fifty. Even some of Canada and a little bit of Mexico.”

“You’ve seen more than I have. My focus has always been on being that successful person who builds that up before finding Mr. Right. I’m afraid that’s cost Misha though.”

He’s intrigued. “How so?”

“He won’t settle down and marry someone until I’m with someone who makes me happy. I haven’t ever had a boyfriend. Not even back in high school. Not because I never had anyone who wanted to date me. I just didn’t have enough time. Misha is thirty seven, a successful physician, and has no family yet. It’s not like he’s lacked offers either. I feel responsible for that.”

Jensen sees her looking back at her brother. He feels a pang for the family he lost at the look of admiration in her eyes. Misha means a lot to her and vice versa. He and Jared only have each other these days and they aren’t blood brothers, but they might as well be. Even they have had relationships with this crazy life they live though. Now more often than not it’s a one night stand with a girl they run into in a bar. Neither of them pay for sex and they’re careful always using condoms. So there shouldn’t be any little Jens or Jays out there anywhere. He has found himself wishing he could have that, but he can’t drag someone into this life and hunters are notoriously loners so there are no love connections there. He and Jared are unique in the fact they always hunt together. Jim and Jeff often hunt together, but just as often go their separate ways unless the other needs a hand. Hell, once he and Jared were able to handle themselves well enough Jeff set them out on their own hunts. That’s just the way it is.

“How did you get into hunting?” Shylah asks.

The question surprises him, although it shouldn’t. He had pretty her the same thing earlier. “That’s a long story.” He tells her.

Shylah can tell by the tone of voice it’s not one he likes to tell. Something that hurts him. “You lost someone, didn’t you?” She sees it in his eyes even with him looking at the road. “Sorry. I shouldn’t pry. It just seems most hunters have lost someone. Tends to be why they’re loners.”

“Ah, no, it’s alright. It was a long time ago. I did end up losing my entire family. Jared lost his too.”

“I’m sorry. I can’t imagine losing my entire family. I know I don’t see them all as much as I used to, but Misha and I have aunts and uncles and cousins we’re very close with. Talk to regularly. At least through emails.”

“I wish I could say that we do. It’s just us. We happened to be best friends before this whole mess, but its made us…I don’t know…brothers. Closer than brothers would normally be, but not in THAT way.” He snickers.

“Oh I never assumed that the two of you were together. You’re too much of a flirt.”

“Huh?” Jensen did not expect that one.

“You’ve been flirting with me…and protective. Is that your hunter side or something else you haven’t wanted to tell me about?”

Jensen feels his face heat up. She just grins. “You’re perceptive. Can’t say many people make me blush…like ever.” He takes a breath. “You sure you want to hear this now?”  
Shylah looks back at her brother and she can tell he is deeply asleep by the way he’s breathing. “I thought you’d maybe like to tell me, but not my brother. It’s personal. That much I can just sense.”

“I was ten. A pack of werewolves broke into my family’s ranch. They killed everyone. My older brother Jeff, my younger sister McKenzie, my parents, even my four year old cousin that was spending the weekend with us. Everyone but me.”

She can’t help it. Her heart clenches. He lost EVERYONE. He wasn’t kidding.

“I had snuck out that night with Jared and we were down at the park on the swings just talking. He was only six years old. We came home to a massacre. Because they didn’t find me at my house, they went to the other place they thought I’d be. Jared’s house. It was just a few houses down on the right. They killed his older brother Josh, his sister Meagan, and his parents. I always think that if I hadn’t have snuck down to his house and helped him out of his window that night that I would have been home and Jared’s family would have been okay. Jared would have been okay.”

“You can’t do that to yourself Jensen. Who’s to say they wouldn’t have gone and killed all of them anyway?”

“I guess no one, but I always see it that way.” He pauses. Takes a breath that’s a little shaky. She lets him continue on with no comment. “Jared was sent out of town to his grandmother’s house. My mom’s sister, aunt Margaret, took me in. It was a couple neighborhoods over. The werewolves followed my scent and got to me there. Knocked me out with chloroform. Can you believe that? Werewolves using chloroform? That’s always seemed weird to me. Anyway, I was taken by the alpha of the pack and his mate.”

“You’re a Charge?” Shylah asks. She couldn’t help herself.

“I was a Charge, yeah. For one year those alphas had me and they did everything they could to break me. They would lash me until I passed out every day. They’d deny food and only give me enough water so I didn’t die. I was kept in a cage. It was probably just shy of that one year, of course to me it felt like forever and I had no idea how long I had actually been there, I gave in. I could usually take a good fifteen lashes by that point and not cry out, but something just broke that night. I couldn’t do it anymore. I told them to stop and I’d do whatever they wanted. I was claimed after that, but then of course they weren’t done. I was still collared and led around like a pet, but at least I got out of that iron cage and had free reign of my hands and feet. I ate when they told me to, I drank when they told me to, I slept when they told me to, they bathed me because that I wasn’t allowed to do on my own. Actually they pretty much did everything for me. I became dependent on them.

That went on for probably a couple months before Jeff and Jim raided that den because there had been deaths in the nearby town that all had the earmark of being werewolves. When they found me I was collared in the cage. Weak and scared. There was some other hunter with them. Some woman. I can’t remember her name. Anyway, when they found me and Jeff tried to help me out of the cage thinking I was a human slave I snapped at him. Snapped at him like a dog. I was afraid if they took me and the alphas knew about it that I’d be punished for letting them.”

As Shylah is listening there are tears stinging behind her eyes, but she’s trying not to let them out. This is hard enough on Jensen right now and she asked for this story. She’s feeling a little guilty.

“He didn’t get mad though. Not once did he yell or hit me. That woman hunter came in and she saw I had been bitten. I was bitten that one time which gave the alphas some measure of control over me even before they finally broke me.” He sees Shylah touch the mark on her neck unconsciously. “You haven’t submitted Shylah. I submitted on that first bite. You didn’t. You’re still fighting her. She doesn’t have that control over you and she won’t get it if I can help it.” He tells her. “You didn’t pass out when she bit you, did you?” Shylah shakes her head. “That means your body did not submit to her. Your mind wouldn’t have, but she would have been able to have some control when she used her alpha voice. She doesn’t have that over you like those alphas had over me at the time. It was my mind they had to break. A bite can’t do that.” Jensen explains. “The woman saw where I had been bitten and she was going to kill me, but Jeff held her back. He had a hunch. He managed to pin me to the ground on my stomach so I couldn’t bite him. I was really strong, and you may have noticed you’re a bit stronger than you normally would be, but I was only eleven years old. I hadn’t even realized my birthday had passed yet. He cut me with a silver knife and I didn’t make a sound and it didn’t burn my skin. Even though the same place had been bitten multiple times in their quest to break me, he could tell that the original bite was old. I would have turned if I was going to.  
That hunter still wanted to kill me so Jim had to physically disarm her and get her away from me. The three of them had taken down the entire pack. The entire pack was dead. I couldn’t understand this feeling of lightness that I had.”

Shylah gets what he’s saying. “It was the weight of the alphas’ influence over you gone.”

Jensen nods. “Sure was. Of course it took me a long time to understand that. Jeff and Jim took me and took care of me when they learned that my family was gone. I was worried about Jared once I started coming back to myself. I convinced them to go get him. Take him from his grandmother. Turns out it was a good idea because a pack that was close to the one who had me came for him as revenge on me even though I had nothing to do with the pack being killed. His grandmother was thankfully not home. It took a surprisingly long amount of time for Jared to even be reported missing. I think the cops had already given up on me at that point. We had to lay low so they wouldn’t find Jared. He was only seven and couldn’t understand why we were stuck in the dingy motel rooms.

After all the heat died down Jeff and Jim trained us. They didn’t have a choice but to bring us into the hunters life then. Jim has said quite a few times he wishes there was a way around that, but with one or both of them dragging us into places where there were cases all over the United States, eventually something was going to track them back to where they were staying so they needed to have us prepared. We did online school and both got our high school diplomas though. Jared even went to college. Like on campus went to college and got a degree in Political Science with the goal of maybe being a lawyer one day. And let me tell you, the way that kid can argue a point…he’d have been a damn good one.”

Jensen doesn’t see the small smile that forms on Jared’s peaceful looking face where you would think he was in a sound sleep.

“What college?” Shylah asks. She’s trying to get Jensen to focus on something he obviously thinks is good.

“You know, funny you should ask. He’s a Stanford graduate. While he was in school I got my one and only steady job for four years so I could rent a small house and while he was working on his college degree, I worked little cases around the area. It was never anything all that big. Did hit a small vampire nest. Chick was turning people to create a nest after she broke off from her sire.”

Shylah huffs. “Well, I guess there wouldn’t be different nests if they hadn’t broken off from whoever originally turned them and that nest. Do you think the alpha creatures are still out there? Like the mother or father of all vampires, changelings, shifters, djinn?”

“That’s a good question. If they are still out there then they have to be ancient. There are some who think that the creatures came before humans.”

She nods. “I can see the potential in that.” They’re quiet for a minute and then she has something to ask. “Is it because you’re a Charge, or a former Charge, that you seem to be very protective of me? Or is it something else?”

He looks at her as they’re coming into the outskirts of Silver City. “I don’t know the answer to that. I don’t believe I’ve ever met another Charge. Never thought I would as rare as it is. Especially to be a Charge that has a living alpha who located them. The Charge can literally be any person in the world with some link to that alpha’s human bloodline. Frankly I’m surprised it’s not your brother. Usually it’s the oldest sibling if there is more than one in that generation. It seems to have skipped your older brother though.”

“Small miracles.” Shylah mumbles.

“Why do you say that?”

“Misha is a strong person, but you may have noticed that he isn’t one to be much of a fighter. I stand a chance. I’m not sure that he would.”

Jensen thinks on that for a second as he slows the speed of the car to what feels like a crawl and turns onto a side road. “Let me ask you this.” He has her attention. “Knowing everything you know now, if you were somehow given the choice, which a Charge is not, but say you did have this choice, would you take his place? Would you choose to be hunted down so that he wouldn’t be?”

“In a second. I’d take his place in a second.”

“You’re loyal.”

“So is he. He’d tell you the exact same thing. I just know, training or not because I was already pretty good with weapons just because it was an interest of mine as well as hand-to-hand combat and self-defense, I stand a better chance of getting out of this somehow. Of not breaking if she does manage to catch me until help can arrive.”

“Shy, don’t fight it like I did. Fake being broken if you can, but try not to fight too much. I bear the scars of my fight externally. I don’t want that to be you.”

“Don’t ask me how I know this, but somehow I do…she’s…different. She is doing everything in her power to keep physical harm away from me. I’m not saying she won’t use deprivations to break me mentally, but I don’t get the vibe that she would hurt me physically if it was at all avoidable. The alphas that had you…that sounds like an old traditional pack and from my understanding, there aren’t many of them left and her pack isn’t one of them. So I’ve heard from someone who knows of and has attended the councils.”

“Biting you hurt you physically.”

“That was something she HAD to do. As soon as my energy started waning she let out this…uh…content sound. And I swear she was trying to soothe me through it.”

“There is no soothing through that and she’s going to HAVE to do it again because your body didn’t submit to her the first time.”

Shylah hums at that. “Not looking forward to it because it did hurt like a bitch.”

Jensen laughs louder than he intended. “Sorry. Long couple of days. I need some sleep.”

She laughs too. “Me too. I haven’t slept much since I saw Bethy get her guts ripped out and then the alpha started to…um…eat her. Hard to get that out of my head long enough to get to sleep.”

“I would imagine so. Jared and I have seen so much stuff like that, that most of the time it doesn’t even make us flinch anymore. That kind of scares me. When you get used to seeing people ripped and pulled to shreds while they’re still alive and you don’t even flinch anymore…I don’t know. Feels like most of my humanity is gone.”

Shylah lightly touches his shoulder. Some of the tenseness in his muscles relaxes. “Your humanity is well intact. Look at what you did for my brother and me tonight when we fought you every step of the way. If you had no humanity left, if you were that cold and dead inside, you wouldn’t have helped us.”

He gives her a soft smile as a cabin is coming into view ahead of them. “Thanks.”

She nods and smiles back. “Is this us?”

“This is us. That’s Jim’s truck on the side over there. Now they’re both pretty gruff and Jeff is a bit standoffish, but they’re good guys. Sometimes it comes off as rude.”

“If I can face down werewolves, I think I’m okay.”

Jensen really barks out a laugh at that. It rouses Jared who sits up wiping at his eyes.  
“Dude, why did you let me sleep the whole way? I should have been looking out for tails or any other trouble.” Jared grumbles.

“Because you lost a lot of blood earlier and you needed the rest. I had my eyes peeled.” Jensen says putting the car in park around behind the house. “Lets get them inside and settled.” He suggests.

“Yeah, good idea.”

Shylah turns around in the seat and gently shakes Misha’s leg.

“Hmm?…huh?” Misha sits up and looks panicked for a second.

“Mish, it’s alright. We’re at the safe house. Kay?” Shylah says in a soothing tone.

“Oh, okay. I didn’t realize I fell asleep.”

“No problem. Come on. We have a couple more people to meet tonight and then we’ll get you in bed.”

“Food and a shower would be nice before bed.” Misha’s eyes are still half closed.

“I’m not sure about the shower tonight, but food we can do.” Jensen tells him.

He nods and lets out a big yawn. Jared is getting out of the car and Misha looks in his direction. “I can settle for that.”

Shylah gets out of the car and stretches trying to stifle a yawn herself. Her stomach grumbles and she realizes it’s been a long time since she ate. “Ow. My butt is asleep.” She says nonchalantly.

Jared makes a weird sound trying not to laugh. It kind of sounds like it hurts.

“I’m not used to this much riding in a car at one time.” She says looking back at him, but with a smile.

The sound of the back door of the cabin opening has them all turning to look. Out steps a man wearing a flannel button down, rough looking dark jeans, boots, and a tan leather jacket. Seems like he’s overdressed for the hot weather, but Shylah assumes there is a reason for that. He comes down the steps towards them and Shylah notices that Jensen steps in front of her and Misha. _This is someone he trusts, right?_ Jared walks around and stands to their side.

“Are you alright boy?” Jeff asks stepping close to Jensen like he’s ready to examine him.

“I’m fine. There isn’t a scratch on any of us…except for Jared and that had nothing to do with the werewolves.”

Jeff glances at Jared who seems paler than usual, but other than that okay. “I’ll take a look at it when we get inside. We don’t need any infections.”

“I’m a doctor. I can take a look. Treat it if you have some supplies. My portable medical bag is back at that gas station.” Misha pipes up seeming a little more alert now.

Jeff nods. “That would be good.”

“Oh, um Misha, Jeff Morgan. Jeff, Misha Collins.” The two men shake hands. “Jeff this is his younger sister Shylah. Shylah this is Jeff who I told you about raising Jared and me.”

Shylah steps up and around Jensen and offers her hand. To her surprise Jeff gently kisses her knuckles. “Pleasure.”

Shylah feels more than hears a rumble from Jensen at the contact, but she smiles at the older man. His hair and eyes are dark and his skin is tan and weathered, but he’s handsome. She guesses maybe his late forties or early fifties just by the initial look. He’s in good shape though and she can tell he’s strong although his touch is gentle. He has thick dark hair that’s streaked through with gray and his beard is no exception although he clearly grooms it. He’s gruff, but still takes care of himself. She kind of likes that. She’s a little thrown off by the vibe Jensen is giving beside her. Like he doesn’t want this guy that he apparently trusts over just about anyone else to touch her. _What is going on with that? Why is it comforting? Just a few hours ago this guy and his even bigger, but younger, friend literally kidnapped my brother and me and I feel comfortable around him? Protected even. This guy just recently drugged me. Man it has been one really odd night._ Jeff releases her hand and Jensen seems to cool it. If Misha noticed, he didn’t say anything, but there is a snicker from Jared saying he did notice.

“Nice to meet you sir.” She says politely and he gives her what is a really nice looking smile.

The cabin door opens again. Jeff glances over his shoulder. There is another man, older than Jeff Shylah would guess, but not by a whole lot. He is wearing lighter colored and well worn jeans and a flannel button down over a gray t-shirt and an old ball cap so she can’t see much of his hair. He’s scruffy, but not to the point you could call it a beard.

“Shylah, Misha, you can head on inside if you’d like. Jim will help get you settled and something to eat. It’s still warm inside, but this place does have air conditioning so it will cool down shortly. Just go get comfortable and relax.” Jeff says and while the words are gentle, it’s also clearly more than just a suggestion that they do as he asks.

Shylah smiles as she passes him. She had the urge to say ‘yes sir’, but she has a feeling Jeff is quite gentle unless he is pushed to not be. Shylah takes Misha’s arm and they step up and Jim introduces himself and they introduce themselves back. He steps aside and lets them inside past him and then he goes in shutting the door.

“What’s wrong?” Jensen asks.

“Jared, why don’t you grab the weapons and take them inside.” Jeff suggests.

Jensen hands the keys to his friend so he can get into the trunk and get the bag. He then walks with Jeff when he indicates to do so with a tilt and little jerk of his head. They get out of earshot.

“Jeff, what’s wrong?” Jensen asks again after not getting an answer the first time.

Jeff stops and turns to look at Jensen. “You need to talk to the girl. I’m sure she’s noticed the way you’re acting even if you haven’t.”

“I’ve noticed. I don’t know why though. I can’t talk to her about it if I don’t understand it myself.” Jensen confesses.

“You’re a smart man Jensen. I’m sure you can figure it out. You need to deal with this before it becomes a problem.”

“It’s not that I don’t want to deal with it, but this alpha needs to be handled first. She’s not safe and neither is her brother so long as she’s out there.”

“That’s why Jim and I are going to handle the werewolves. You and Jared are going to get them back to Kansas where she can’t get to them. At least not easily.”

“This is our case Jeff. We don’t jump on yours or any other hunters’ case.”

Jeff stands up straighter and is looking more stern now. “This is a different situation, boy, and I expect you to listen to me.” His hand going up stops Jensen from his next protest. “I understand you’re a grown man, but this is where experience comes into play. Jim and I have been doing this longer than you two and your priority needs to be those two innocent people in there. You have the FBI on your tail. You need to lay low. You know that. It’s just good hunting sense.”

“We didn’t know that bar was run by a nest…”

“I know you didn’t. That’s not on you. I was just concerned. FBI is on you and identified both of you. You’re going to be deep under and out of hunting for a while. FBI isn’t known for giving up.”

Of course this is something that Jensen and Jared are both well aware of. “Yeah, I know. We’re going to have to wipe all of our old IDs and get new everything. Osric can help with that. Felicia too probably.”

“They at the bunker?”

“Osric is. I don’t know where Felicia is.” Jensen tells him with a shrug.

“She still working cases?”

“Little stuff. Or at least she’s supposed to be sticking to the simple stuff. Vengeful spirit kind of thing. Hopefully she hasn’t moved into anything else. We haven’t had time to work with her much.”

Jeff nods. “She that determined?”

“Yeah. Her family is gone and she just had a nasty breakup with her last girlfriend so she’s pretty determined. I’ve sat her down and explained that this is a short and violent ending life. Gave her the whole talk. She’s stubborn.”

“I know a couple people like that.” Jeff smirks.

“More than a couple.” Jensen and Jeff are quiet for a moment. “Jeff, you aren’t taking this case from us because you think I’m compromised, are you?”

The look on Jensen’s face tugs at him. Jared and Jensen have always had this way of pulling on heart strings he thought had hardened to steel over his years, but especially Jensen. That condition he found the boy in, all the work it took to get him back to doing things for himself, his love and care for his best friend Jared no matter what was happening to him, the fact he knows Jensen feels less than human more often than not and not worth the time and effort Jeff, Jim, and Jared want to put into him…Jensen can give him one look and it nearly breaks him apart.

“You aren’t compromised and I know that Jen.” Jeff rarely uses that shortened version of his name. That’s typically Jared’s thing. “I know you can hear the alpha when it’s injected into the tone, but I’ve seen you unaffected by it enough that I know you won’t cave. I’ve never thought of you as compromised. In this case I just need you to take care of the innocents. That’s the important thing right now. For Jim and I this is just another hunt. If you have any compromise here at all it’s due to the feelings you have toward the girl. You don’t understand those feelings yet, perhaps, but you will. I’m afraid that this absolute need to protect her could have you distracted and something could happen to you. This is safer. I’m not doing this to make you feel like I don’t think you can handle things. Jared would have your back.”

Jensen smiles at that. “Yeah. He always does.”

“The girl didn’t submit, did she?”

“Shylah, and no, she didn’t because it was interrupted by her roommate that she lost.”  
Jeff notes the correction and the little bit of force that’s put behind it. “Shylah may not be able to feel that connection you’re feeling. You’re going to have to explain things to her or it could scare her.”

“Not much scares her. The only thing that seems to have scared her at all is threat to Misha. There was no fear for what happens to herself. Jeff, she’s not all that innocent either as far as innocents go.”

“What do you mean?” Jeff gives this man he raised his full attention.

Jensen runs a hand across his face. “She was trained to be a hunter.”

“What?”

“That was my thought too.” Jensen leans against the side of the cabin. “Her roommate and a couple of other guys at the college have full on trained her. She was attacked and kidnapped by a vampire before her Freshman year started and her roommate thought she needed to know how to protect herself and what all was out there. Shylah already knew to some extent what was out there because she has some kind of connection to that werewolf and human council thing.”

Jeff looks down. “I thought that was a myth. So that council truly exists?”

“Apparently.” Jensen answers him. “She hasn’t said what her connection is…just that she ‘knows people’ and I haven’t pushed it. She doesn’t need to be pushed right now.”

“I agree with that.” Jeff nods.

“What do you know about this connection I’m feeling to her?” Jensen needs to understand this so he can explain it to her. The last thing he wants to do is scare her by telling her that he’s attracted to her on some level that he can’t seem to help, but he has no idea why.

 

Jim has shown Misha and Shylah the one lone bedroom in the cabin explaining that the bed is for her and Misha as well if they’re comfortable sharing a bed. He doesn’t know how close they are or not. Jim honestly doesn’t know anything about them apart from them being from Texas. Jim explained that the couch in the living room folds out into a bed and the chair has an ottoman that can be used to sleep comfortably. Someone will still be on the floor, but it’s nothing they don’t end up doing on a regular basis to begin with.

The cabin is small for six people. It only has the one bedroom and small bathroom with a kitchen and a living area. That’s the extent of this cabin and it’s way back off the main road and technically outside the city limits of Silver City. It’s running on a solar generator to get power and while it’s still warm, air can be felt coming out of the vents that’s cool. There is hot water, or will be soon, because they lit the furnace knowing Jared had an injury that may need a good cleaning. Misha smiles thinking of taking a hot shower, but then he remembers he has no clothes. Jim assured him that wouldn’t be a problem because between the four other men, they should be able to pull something together that will fit him for the meantime until they can get clothes in the proper size. That task will be left up to him since Jeff is not a great shopper and Jensen, Jared, Shylah, and Misha have to stay out of public view. Jim leaves them standing in the bedroom, giving them privacy he just felt they needed, and tells him he’s going to make some sandwiches.

Shylah goes and looks out the window. She catches a glimpse of Jeff and Jensen, but doesn’t stare. They move out of her line of sight soon enough.

“When were you going to tell me about this other life you seem to have?” Misha asks, breaking the silence.

She turns to face him before she answers. “Honestly I didn’t Mish. It’s not a trust thing. I trust you. It’s just…well you have probably figured out it’s dangerous. I was sparing you from knowing what hides in the dark. It’s not an advertised community. People like Jensen and Jared are often perceived as serial killers or psychos. Some of them are. What they do is dangerous. Hunters don’t tend to live long and it’s a life that typically is forced on someone. The last thing I ever wanted was you drawn into any of this.”

“You were seriously going to let that…thing…take you? Just for the purpose of keeping me safe or something like that?”

She sits on the end of the bed and looks up at him. “It was better than her coming after me when we were together somewhere and I know you wouldn’t have just stood back. She would have killed you just like she killed Bethy.”

“Did you think that maybe I wanted that to be my choice?”

“Of course I did. I know what choice you would have made though and if you were dead…” She lets that hang for a moment. “If you were dead I wouldn’t have anything to fight for. I wouldn’t have a reason to not let her break me. For all intents and purposes I would have been dead too. If I just let her take me and I knew you were okay I would have a reason to fight her. I would have a reason to kill her and get back to you.”

Misha’s eyes meet hers with a shock. “Could you kill her?”

“Yeah. I could and I will if I can. I don’t want this life that she’s trying to force on me. The only way for her to stop is for her to be killed.”

He sits next to her. “What about the pack?”

“They are obligated to let me go if she is killed. I’m still essentially human. I’ve noticed that I have a few sense _enhancements_ I guess you’d call them since I was bitten, but I can’t turn into a wolf or anything like that. A pack can’t keep a human without severe penalties.”

“They won’t try to get revenge?”

“They might. If they kill me, however, that’s punishable by any pack member involved death. Considering this alpha is at the top of making these laws, I just don’t see them risking it.”

Shylah is looking at him with concern in her eyes at the hurt in his. “I’m not mad at you Shy. I’m mad that this happened to you. It hurts to think what could have happened…what could still happen I guess. I don’t want you to feel like you have to protect me so I don’t know what’s out there. I want to know. I want to help.” He runs a hand across his tired face. “I don’t want you to give into something like her to protect me.”

She smiles at him. “When we have some time and some rest I’ll sit you down and tell you what I know. I can show you how to protect yourself better too. If you want.”

“My baby sister kicking my butt…sure.”

Shylah and Misha laugh and the door cracks open. It’s Jim. “Sandwiches are ready. You two come eat.”

They nod and walk into the living area. Jared has the bags sitting near the couch, but out of the way. He’s sitting on the end of the couch. Jim is in the little kitchen area with sandwiches on paper towels. _Fine china_ Shylah thinks and smiles to herself. Jared is already in the process of eating a sandwich and drinking some more juice.

“Either of you like beer?” Jim asks and then looks at Jared. “No. Not for you. You need the juice and no alcohol right now with that nasty gash.”

“Oh, yeah. I need to take a look at that.” Misha says finding Jared’s scowl about not being allowed a beer amusing.

“I’ll take one.” Shylah says surprising Misha, yet again.

Jared talks to Misha. “Eat first. I’ve already stitched it up so there is no immediate danger of anything.”

He nods and takes the sandwich Jim hands him. Looks like ham and cheese. “I’ll just take some water or something. Thank you.”

Jim hands him a cold water and he sits in the chair. Jim opens a beer and hands it to Shylah who thanks him and takes a swig. _I had no idea she liked any kind of alcohol. Why am I still surprised by anything right now?_ Misha downs some of his water and then takes a big bite of the sandwich. It’s either really good or he’s just that hungry. Shylah goes and takes a seat next to Jared and sits the beer on the little coffee table on a coaster. Jeff and Jensen come in from outside. Jim already has two beers open and sandwiches ready. He is leaning a hip on the little kitchen island eating his own sandwich and drinking beer. Jeff and Jensen get what they know is intended for them. Jim pulls one of the two kitchen chairs into the living room area while Jensen takes a seat on the other side of Shylah. It’s not a large couch and the guys are big so she allows her leg to touch his and Jensen can actually feel a calm run through his nerves sitting there with that contact. That _protectprotectprotect_ is there, but not nearly as pronounced in a room full of people he is comfortable with. She seems content too. Jeff eyes him, but he doesn’t look directly at him for the time being so he can concentrate to eat.

“I heard you made a couple of incredible shots.” Jeff comments talking to Shylah now.

She takes a swallow of beer. That was another thing Jensen would never have guessed. _My kind of girl_. And he’s embarrassed about that thought as soon as it crosses his mind. Why? He doesn’t know. Worried that she’ll know he supposes.

“I did. I got lucky.” She answers.

“That was more than luck.” Jeff says looking at her harder than Jensen feels comfortable with and the glare and low rumble that initiates from himself to Jeff gets the older mans attention and apparently the look of near murder on Jensen’s face tells him he needs to tread lighter than he thought.

Jensen speaks. “It’s talent.” The words are tense.

“That I can get behind.” Jeff nods. “You’ve trained?”

Shylah nods. She realizes how tense Jensen got when Jeff gave her a hard look. She’s starting to get it now and for reasons she doesn’t know, it doesn’t bother her. She won’t let herself admit it right now, but she likes what’s happening. “My roommate and a couple other guys in our building were hunters. I got introduced to the monster world pretty rudely. They wanted me to know how to defend myself so they got me in on the training. I happened to be good with guns…and knives.”

“Perhaps you could show me sometime. See what you know. Work on whatever you may need.”

She feels Jensen stiffen. She could imagine that the training he gave him and Jared was rough and Jeff wouldn’t take it easy on her…not that she wanted him to…and Jensen does not want that for her. She subtly lays a hand on his thigh, which Jeff notices and smirks at when Jensen relaxes.

 _She knows more about what’s going on than I’m giving her credit for. Than any of us are giving her credit for_ crosses Jeff’s mind. Jim is quiet. Jared is struck silent as he glanced over. Misha is just enjoying food at the moment. _The brother is going to need some work_.

“Yeah. I’ll be glad to sometime when this mess gets cleared up. I’m going to need someone to train with now that Bethy is gone and both Harry and Mike have left school since her death. We keep in touch though.”

Jeff gets a softer look on his face. “I’m sorry you lost your friend.”

“Me too. I was told it was quick so that’s something, I guess.”

“It’s not always quick.” Jim mumbles from where he is standing. Shylah gets the distinct feeling he lost someone close to him and it was anything but quick.

“Sorry.” She tells him with a gentle smile.

To Jared and Jensen’s amazement, it softens something in the hardened older man. He gives her a smile back, but it doesn’t last long once he realizes the men he helped to raise are looking at him like he sprouted a couple extra heads. _Do I really not smile that often or something? Huh, I guess I don’t_. He goes back to drinking his beer with his usual scowl which nearly has Jeff laughing. _Bastard_.

Jeff looks at Shylah again. “Thank you for what you did.”

“Huh?” She’s confused.

“You saved my boys’ asses with what you did. Thank you.” Jeff clarifies. “I know you didn’t exactly start out on the right foot.”

“Oh, you mean the fact they kidnapped us and drugged me in the process?” She watches him smirk at that. “I’m a forgiving person. I’m a little concerned about our parents though. They have to know what’s going on by now…or the police’s take on what is going on.”

“We’ll get you back to that life as soon as we can.” Jared says.

Misha speaks for the first time in a while finishing off his water. He hadn’t realized how thirsty he was. “I don’t think there is any going back to that life. Not really.” He looks tired, but alert. Voice soft. “You can’t go back to blissful ignorance of the truth after you know monsters are real. Learn that your little sister was willing to give up her freedom to keep the older brother, who should have been protecting her, safe.” He sees her look down. “I’m not fussing Shy. Definitely not at you. You didn’t ask for this.” He glances around at everyone in the room. “I have a feeling none of you did.” The hum and nod response from all the men tells him he’s right. “Well, whatever I can do to help, I will. I’m in this now too.” He ascends.

Shylah gives him a smile. Jensen gets the impression it’s more to hide her guilt that he can smell on her than anything else.

“Can we talk?” He asks her quietly leaning down toward her ear.

“Yeah. I think we need to do that.” She answers him quietly in return. She has finished her sandwich and her beer which has her feeling a little more relaxed. “Gentlemen, we’ll be back.” She says standing and using his and Jared’s leg to push up. Jensen is up right behind her and he hasn’t yet finished his beer, which surprises Jared. Jensen always drinks once they’re in for the day or night to get rid of stress.

Jared sees Jeff’s smirk as they step past him and go to the only place that has any privacy, unless they step outside, the bedroom. The door to the bedroom clicks shut. “Okay, what’s going on?”

“I believe your friend is crushing on my sister and she has noticed and doesn’t look upset.” Misha answers absently.

He had noticed some flirtatious behavior that Jensen seemed to be unaware of, but Jensen flirts a lot. He hadn’t noticed that Shylah might be returning it. Then he thinks about it harder. Jensen is acting protective, aggressive, and even growling…”Oh crap.” He says when it hits him. Jeff’s smirk gets bigger and Misha looks up chewing his last bite of sandwich. Jim is as impassive as he’s been the entire time, but Jared knows he isn’t blind.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies this took so long to update. Hurricane Matthew messed me up. I live on the east coast of South Carolina and we had to evacuate. Good bit of yard damage and all that good stuff. Thankfully the house is fine. Took a few days to get power back and even longer to get phone and internet back up. Internet is still a little flukey at times. Enjoy. Thanks for sticking with me and if you're new to this WELCOME. Hope you enjoy. I'm going to try and have chapter 7 up tomorrow or at the very least by the weekend. I have to finish editing it. Love Kudos!

Heather hears a commotion among the humans of her van, but doesn’t pay it much attention. Yes, she is accustomed to humans more so than most of the others of the pack. Kevin and Kayla are the most accustomed next to Lexi, but Heather is around them enough that she isn’t bothered by them. Most Weres find the scents of humans overwhelming considering all of the scented products they use from shampoos, conditioners, body washes, soaps, perfumes, sprays, and lotions. Most people mix the scents and to a werewolf it’s a lot to process. It’s annoying Heather at the moment because there are so many of them crammed into a small space. That’s the reason she isn’t paying any attention and is in her own thoughts. Then something catches her attention from one of the young women.

“She’s…she…she isn’t breathing.”

“What do you mean she isn’t breathing?” A man from the very back asks.

“I thought she was asleep. She’s not breathing and she’s getting…co…cold.” The young woman is attempting to hold back tears and is failing.

Okay, that has Heather’s attention. This is a potential problem. Dropping a group of humans at a hospital with one of them dead and none of them in good shape can bring them much unwanted attention. She picks up the radio. “Alpha?” She waits to get a response. “ _Yes Heather_.” “We have a problem. One of the humans, the girl Alpha Mark had in his personal residence, appears to have…expired.” It takes some time to get a response back, but she is patient for her alpha trying to decide what is best to do. _“We’ll drop them off about a mile from the hospital. They can make their way from there and leave us unseen. If they can’t carry the deceased girl then they will just have to leave her where we drop them off_.” “Understood Alpha.”

“What? Wait, you can’t just drop us off that far away. Some of us won’t make that.” The man from the back says.

“You’ll just have to send help back for them. That is what we have to do. You are not our priority. We didn’t have to do anything to help you, so be grateful for what help our alpha has chosen to give you.”

This seems to shut him up, but there is grumbling among the group and some quiet crying over the deceased girl. Heather estimates she might be sixteen. She would presume that the death is from internal injury due to trauma from unwanted sex. That’s just a guess though. Mark is unmated at this time. He has chosen to stay unmated and that is very unusual among alpha werewolves. Normally an unmated alpha is not going to have a pack and lone Weres tend to go nearly insane because they’re a social creature. As with all things there are the exceptions. The alpha going around and taking omegas and Charges, when they can be found, from other alphas is believed to be a lone Were, but no one is sure. Well, except for whoever is giving him information.

They get approximately a mile from the hospital in the next town and go down some dirt roads and get out of sight from any possible human eyes. They get all of the humans out and give them the direction they need in order to get to the hospital for help and a warning to not mention anything about werewolves. They’re expected to come up with a believable cover story or there will be problems for these humans later. There is a distinct chance that some of them won’t make it, but Lexi can’t bring herself to care at the moment. While they’re stopped Lexi takes the time to speak to Rob and Rich.

“Can you feel her?” Rob asks.

“Yes. She’s…content it would seem. She’s gotten some food I believe. The connection is not as strong as I’d like it to be, but I was interrupted during the bite and she hadn’t submitted completely. I was close though.”

Rich watched as the deceased girl is laid on the ground with werewolf assistance. The humans just aren’t strong enough to do it themselves. Then they’re filing off. “Can you tell where she is?” He asks.

Lexi looks over to him. His attention back to her. “I have a general idea. I don’t think we’ll be able to get close without being spotted and there are more of them now. It feels like there are more people around her.”

“Probably more hunters.” Rich says absently.

“Yes. Probably. She isn’t fighting them at all. She’s willingly staying with them now.”

Rob rubs his nose. “What can we do to help?”

“You’re not recognized as werewolves. You can get me some recon. If they go somewhere you can get closer to her than I or the other members of my pack could without setting off alarms. If the opportunity comes I need the two of you to corner her so she can’t escape and keep those hunters away from her until I can deal with it.”

“We can do that.” Rich responds. “Do we restrain her or simply keep her trapped? We do not want to touch her, if it can at all be avoided, unless you’ve said otherwise, but we may not have time to ask at that moment…”

Lexi smiles thankful for their respect. They’re good alphas. The best she knows actually. “Yes, you may restrain her if necessary. Thank you for asking.”

“Of course.” Rob responds. “The Charge is a relationship like no other. It’s not something to be interfered with even with good intentions. Like a pup, we would never touch without permission.” He assures.

Jake walks up. “Excuse me alphas.” He waits until they give permission for him to continue. “The humans have made their way toward the hospital. The expired human is off the main road and out of sight of cars for now.”

“Thank you. Let’s get going. We have a bit of a drive yet.”

They part with the Weres splitting between the two vans and Rob and Rich in their truck they traveled in to get to Mark’s pack for the inspection. They have switched driving. Now Rich is in the passenger seat working on a laptop to complete the report on the pack to be sent to the council so that they can help Lexi and also complete their duties set forth on them by the council. Rob keeps finding songs he knows on the radio and singing, which is fine since he has a nice voice. Rich catches himself singing harmony half the time. The report is going to need some serious editing. They’ll worry about that later. They have time before the report is due. Mark will be thoroughly inspected by members of the upper council soon enough anyway since they have found so many law violations and some things that boarder breeching laws.

They pull into the city and find a motel with vacancies. It’s not comfortable for werewolves to be in a place that so many humans have been and not thoroughly cleansed behind them, but they don’t have much choice here. Lexi has her own room as do Rob and Rich. The rest have to be four to a room. Lexi has finances as she has several successful businesses in the human world which she doesn’t run herself anymore, but is run mainly by humans and Weres who have always been integrated. It provides her with more than sufficient funds for herself and her entire pack. It’s how she got her home outside of Albuquerque, New Mexico which is a distance from the den, but it was in an isolated area and gives her the appearance of ‘normalcy’ as far as human life goes. She still prefers the pack den over any other place to spend most of her time. The den is the first place she will take her Charge, but Shylah will also spend time in her ‘human’ home as Lexi tends to refer to it. That will take time to work up to as when Lexi is in her home she typically has people stopping by on company business. It wouldn’t due to have a not fully compliant Shylah there seeking help.

That thought has her smiling as she steps into her room. It’s not a horrible room, but it isn’t posh by anyone’s standards either. The smell hits her harder than she expected. Unfortunately it’s a somewhat familiar smell. She had hoped by this not being the low rent place they passed by earlier that it wouldn’t be as big of an issue, but apparently more than one couple has enjoyed this room relatively recently. Lexi crinkles her nose and steps inside. She has some ‘den scent’ the healer of the den made using various herbs and…well Lexi doesn’t really know what all else, but it does smell like her den…so she can spray the room down and it should overpower the human smells.

She’s settled later having showered and changed into comfortable attire. Not more than some sweat pants and a tank top. Then she realizes it’s been a good while since any of them have eaten and she goes to look at the dinner guide that’s been displayed on the nightstand when there is a knock on her door. She can scent Rob and Rich before she opens it.

“May we come in? We come bearing dinner.” Rich says in a strange accent.

Lexi knits her brows at him, but can’t hold back a laugh. “What accent is that supposed to be exactly?”

“Uh…French.” Rich answers.

“Uh huh. I’ve got to get food for the rest of them…”

“It’s taken care of.” Rob assures her elbowing his younger brother.

There is a questioning look on Lexi’s face.

Rich speaks up again. “Some of them are discovering meat lover’s pizza for the first time. Some of them have seriously only had wild game and fruits and vegetables before?” He asks.

“Some of them have preferred to stick to pack traditions as far as food consumption goes. A couple of them have never been outside the den before and off my territory.”

“Jake likes the pizza.” He says as he nods.

“I’m glad he does. Come on in.” Lexi says standing back.

Rich steps in first and then Rob closes the door behind himself flipping the lock out of habit. “You’ve had a hard night so we went to the local market. Got the best looking steak they had so you could have it raw if you wanted. These places have little kitchenettes so if you want it cooked at all, I can certainly do that too.” Rich says. Rob just glances at her with a soft smile.

“Thank you. It’s very thoughtful. Joining me I hope?”

“We’d love to.” Rob says.

Rich pulls out some paper plates and then pulls out three very large, very raw, very bloody steaks. There is silverware too, because they may be werewolves, but they aren’t animals. Not when they’re in this form anyway and it’s a habit. There are human form habits, Were habits, and wolf habits (mostly instinct). They even thought to get paper towels.

Respectfully the brothers wait for Lexi to take the first bite before they dig in. After a couple of bites and a sip of water that Rob produced from somewhere when she wasn’t looking, she looks at her companions. “Was there something you wanted to discuss while you’re here?” She can feel the questions so she knows the answer.

Rob is the first one to speak as he’s cutting another piece of steak. He and Rich have both opted to drink beer. “We were thinking we could keep an eye on her tonight for you. There is a hunter safe house around so that’s most likely where they are.” He says casually.

“You both need sleep too…wait, how do you know where any hunter safe houses are?” She asks mid bite.

“We haven’t had any hunter run ins, but that doesn’t mean we haven’t kept our eyes on them before.” Rich says drinking his beer.

Lexi raises her eyebrows. “You two keep tabs on hunters?”

“Preemptive way to keep our pack safe.” Rob says.

She nods. She can see how that is. “Still, you both need sleep too.”

“We’ve already decided on who takes first shift. They won’t see us Lexi. You know they won’t.” Rob finishes.

This is something she needs to think about for a moment. This is her Charge and therefore should be her responsibility, but she’s not sure how close she can get at the moment without setting off alarms. She tells them as much and they sit quietly enjoying their dinner while she thinks. A couple of her pack get a little wild next door (sounds like sparring) and she sends out a message to _cool it. Humans are nearby_. It quiets immediately. If either brother noticed they don’t say anything. They look lost in their own thoughts anyway.

“Okay. You’ve offered your help and I’ll take it. I’ll owe you both…”

“Never.” Rich cuts her off. “I mean that respectfully of course. You will never owe us anything. You’ve helped us many times in the past. This is returning a favor. Keeping your Charge safe is important to us as well. That is a relationship we can only ever dream of either of us having. Most Weres are never lucky enough and for our best friend and true ally…”

Lexi nods. “Thank you. Thank you both.”

“We won’t make a move without you unless it is to save her life.” Rob promises.

“I know. I trust both of you.”

And that’s true. She trusts these two other alphas with her life. With the life of her pack. Still this was not an easy decision. They know that. Hence the reassurances which aren’t necessary. Lexi knows they won’t make any move unless she asks them to do so. There is a connection to Shylah which is much stronger than Lexi had expected, especially given the non-submission. It’s yet another oddity. She’s afraid she couldn’t get anywhere close without her Charge sensing her. Normally that would be a good thing, but not at this moment. Another oddity is this sense that Shylah has of something else, but it’s in Shylah’s peripheral so it’s nearly non-existent to Lexi, but she can feel _something_ there…she just can’t tell what. It’s bugging her. Maybe either Rob or Rich will have some kind of insight into that.

“Well, I drew the short straw so I’m going to head out that way. I’ll be in wolf form, but Rob can get me at any distance if you need me.” Rich says standing, stretching, and cleaning up behind himself.

“Thank you.”

“Not a problem. Oh, if you need anymore backup than you currently have, we can get two more here quick. They’re just outside of town attending some kind of community meeting thing. I don’t know.”

Rich leaves and Rob continues eating. He’s almost done, but apparently Rich was starving. That makes her smile. Silly alpha Rich and the more diminutive Rob…unless you piss him off. If you piss him off you probably won’t survive.

“Are you okay?” He asks after a while.

“Yeah. Why do you ask?”

“Well, frankly, you’re pale and you don’t look like you’ve been feeding normally.”

She huffs out a short laugh. “This thing…this connection I’m feeling?…it feels like a…a mating bond almost. It’s hard to do anything the way I’m supposed to until the connection is cemented and everything is set. It’s, uh, weird I guess.”

“It was a long time ago, but I remember that when I first laid my eyes on Annette. There was the process of wooing her and courting before we mated and it was nearly maddening in the process. I lost weight and barely slept and barely ate. It wasn’t as hard on her, but she later told me she felt off all the time. Off balance.” He looks Lexi dead in the eye. “I’m so sorry about Ethan. I can’t imagine losing Annette. It would probably kill me or leave me just a shell.”

Lexi’s smile is soft. Rob has been worried about her. She knew that before now, of course, but this was the first time he’d spoken that much about it. “I’m okay…thanks to my pack. If I didn’t have them I would have fallen to pieces. It hurts. It still hurts. May always hurt, but this connection and mission for my Charge has dampened that pain considerably too.”

“It’s good to have a supportive pack. Not all alphas are as lucky as us.”

“Not all alphas are deserving of a supportive pack.”

Rob has to nod at that. “You have a point. To be as young as you are, you’re a good…excellent alpha. Any new omegas or betas come to you?”

Lexi drinks some of her water and puts it down. “It’s been a while. Matt and Mandy are giving us a new member. Heather was the last to come from another pack to me. Any come to you or Rich?”

“Yeah. A small family actually. They said they’re from a bad pack. The alpha wants their daughter and they can’t let that happen. The alpha has apparently ended up killing his last four mates.”

Lexi makes a face. “That’s awful.”

“Yeah. The daughter is still a pup. She’s ten.”

“Oh God. She hasn’t had a heat yet if she’s omega. Definitely not if she’s a beta.”

“She hasn’t presented yet as either. Doesn’t smell alpha. Both parents are betas.”

“Gonna take them?” She asks knowing the answer already.

“Rich and I feel like we have to in order to protect the pup. Can’t let that happen to an innocent one. I’m afraid the alpha may give us some trouble. The family said they were being hunted so we have them at a safe location until we can make an official decision and deal with the alpha if he does prove to be a problem.”

“If you need backup, you have it.” Lexi assures him.

Rob smiles. “I know. I can’t ask that of you though. Not with what you have going on now.”

She puts her hand up. “I know I don’t owe you anything, but consider it payment for your kindness. I don’t think you’d need me personally for that if you need any help at all. You and Rich have a very large, very strong pack. Repayment for the debt I don’t owe for what you’re doing here.” She smirks and Rob smirks back at her downing the rest of his beer.

“Okay. We just won’t tell Rich that’s what its for.”

Lexi finds herself yawning as she’s finishing up the delicious steak. Granted it isn’t a fresh kill in the forest surrounding her den, but it’s not bad by any means either. For a market it’s fresh. _Small town. Might be local meat_. She yawns again while thinking.

“When is the last time you slept?” Rob asks her with narrowed eyes.

“Um…”

“Okay, I’m going to clean all this up and you get some sleep. Rich will call if anything happens so you can relax. If they move again, we’ll know.” He says getting up and getting the now empty plates to throw away as well as clean up the table from the store bags. “You. Bed. Now.” He says.

She can’t help but smirk at him. The relationship that she has with these two particular alphas is different from most. They’re about as close to family without being family as they can get and no one else addresses her like they do. She never takes offense as they don’t take offense to her. “Fine. Any little thing, I want to know though.”

“Of course.” He says without even looking up as Lexi pushes back from the table to stand. “I’m going to get some sleep myself, but I have a direct link to him so even if he doesn’t call, I’ll know and I’ll call you. Same when we trade places later.” He throws the stuff in the trash. Lexi lays down and he lets himself out being sure that the door is secure behind him.

She drifts off surprisingly quick given everything. It has been a long time since she slept. Werewolves don’t have to sleep as often as a human, but they do need sleep and she’s sleep deprived even for a werewolf now. Lexi drifts off with the murmurs from her pack buzzing almost like white noise in her mind. It’s a content feeling the pack is giving off. It has her feeling more content. The relative proximity to her Charge is helping some as well. _So close and yet so far_ …is one of her last conscious thoughts before she’s deep in sleep.

 

Rich has gotten to the hunter safe house. He has settled himself behind some trees with bushes growing around their trunks. He can smell the humans inside. There are lights on still so they’re awake…or they went to sleep with the lights on. There is a nice black car and an older truck.

He perks up when a door opens and an older guy in a ball cap comes out. He’s armed. Rich bets the rifle has silver bullets which is propped up on his shoulder. He’s walking slowly. Looking closely Rich can see that he’s spreading something around out of a bag. _What the hell is that?_ The wind picks up and his nose and face burn. _Silver powder? Ow. Oh, that sucks._ He sneezes quietly. As quietly as a wolf can. The hunter pauses at the sound and looks around. Rich drops down as flat as he can get and freezes. He wants to sneeze again and it’s making his eyes water to keep himself from doing so. His brown shaggy coat is sticking up at funny angles. Sometimes being such a large wolf is inconvenient because it’s harder to hide. The hunter doesn’t seem to see him and continues on around the little house with the powder that Rich can now see is catching the light and sparkling every now and then.

Well, walking any closer to the house would be very uncomfortable now, but it’s not enough to stop a werewolf. Especially an alpha. Rich assumes the hunter knows that, but figures it would slow them down some should they attack the safe house. As far as Rich knows Lexi doesn’t plan on actually attacking the safe house for fear that something could happen to the girl in the process. _Maybe they’ll go somewhere and they can get the girl singled out and then the hunters can be dealt with. How many of them are here though?_ Rich scents the air. _Oh…ow. Bad idea._ He sneezes again, this time whacking his nose on the ground. _Really?_ Now his nose hurts from silver AND whacking it on the ground where a tree root just happened to be. Rich rolls his eyes at himself. A very un-wolf like behavior, but he’s more than an animal so…

The curtain to what he guesses is a bedroom pulls back and there… _ha, there she is!_ Rich can’t help the excited thought, but he gets a little nervous when it looks like she’s looking right at him. He is absolutely frozen now, throbbing nose or not, to the point where he’s holding his breath. A minute later the curtain closes. Rich changes locations, but no one ever comes out. _Huh. Well that was odd. Guess she didn’t see me though._

He jumps when he hears his older brother in his head. _You okay?_

_Yeah. Was I thinking that loud?_

_Dude, I almost jumped off the bed._

Rich holds in a snicker. Well, it would sound really weird if a wolf tried to snicker in the first place, but that’s what it would have been. _Uh, sorry_.

 _What happened?_ Rob sounds concerned.

_One of the hunters came out and spread silver powder. If we have to go up to the house that is going to hurt like a bitch. Made me sneeze…twice…and I whacked my nose. Then I swear the girl was looking at me. She looked out the window right where I was, but I don’t think she actually saw me. If she did, no one came out…_

_You saw her?!_

_Yeah. I think that was her unless there is a female hunter here too…_

_Not that I know of. Try to keep your thoughts down unless something major happens. I’m going to catch a couple and then come relieve you._

_Give the house a wide berth. The wind has spread that stuff everywhere out behind the place._

_Will do. Stay safe Rich._

_Always._

That’s the issue with being brothers and alphas. That thought connection since they are close with each other seems to always be open. The thought of his brother nearly jumping off the hotel bed is funny though. He can still feel Rob so he probably knows that he is thinking that was funny. Oh well. Rob will pay him back later. Always does. _Ugh_. That silver powder sucks. Rich tries moving more around to the side of the house to get away from it even though there isn’t much as far as cover goes, but he finds a place and the powder is less of an issue here.

_Dude, you sure you’re okay?_

Rich rolls his eyes. _I’m fine. Stuff just burns and the wind keeps catching it. I’m good where I am now though…I think._ Rich gets the distinct feeling that his slightly older brother is laughing at him. _Oh shut up. It’s not funny. Shit hurts._ That feeling of amusement gets stronger. Again he’s rolling his eyes. _Yeah, we’ll see how funny it is when you get out here._ It’s a thought that’s more mumbled than anything else, but Rob hears it.

_Sorry._

_No you aren’t._

_Hahahahahaha. Got me._

_Son-of-a-bitch!_ Rich thinks loudly.

Rob’s thoughts pause. _That’s your mom too you’re talking about._

 _No, not you. I just realized that I stepped in deer crap._ Rich’s nose crinkles. _Oh hey, we need to go see the folks sometime._

Rob did fall off the bed that time. He rolled while laughing. _Ow._

 _What’s wrong with you now?_ Rich is rubbing the bottom of his foot on a nearby rock. It really stinks. Deer needs a better diet.

_Nothing. Yeah, we do need to go see them. It’s been a while. Maybe when we’re done helping Lexi out and get the report to the council._

_Yeah, that would be good._ There is a pause. _You fell off the bed, didn’t you?_

Rob is silent a bit too long. _No…_

 _Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!_ A wolf laughing is a very strange sound. It’s all Rich can do to stop from rolling around. That would probably draw attention. It takes him a moment to get himself under control.

_Shut up Rich! Pay attention. You aren’t far from at least two hunters._

_Mmmhmm. Changing the subject._ His side hurts. Wolves aren’t’ meant to laugh and definitely not that hard.

_Grrrrr._

_Did you just growl at me?_

_I’m gong to sleep._

Rich snorts, but he doesn’t say (think) anything else specifically to his brother. He just keeps his eyes on the house and gets the rest of the deer poop off his foot. He’s taking a shower when he gets back to the motel. Rich walks around from time to time…cautiously. After a while the bedroom light goes off, but the other light toward the front of the house stays on. If anything, he’s bored. He catches a rabbit that gets a little too close and has a snack. There were some birds that perched on a branch tantalizingly close to him, but they aren’t worth his time. Alpha wolf is a big guy even if his and Rob’s human forms seem a little small. Birds are a tease. They make too much noise too. The rabbit barely got a sound out at all before he snapped its neck with his teeth. Pretty tasty little critter.

A nose at his flank makes him jump.

_Getting rusty. No wonder Jake was able to take you down._

Standing next to him is Rob. He’s an impressive Gray and brown wolf with sky blue yes. Rich’s eyes are nearly the same brown as his fur, although brighter. Where Rich would be described as a little shaggy…Rob is…uh…poofy? To be brothers, they really don’t look all that much alike with the exception of their heights are close when in human form.

_Shut up. I was paying attention to the house. You seem early._

_You’ve been out here nearly five hours._

Rich makes a chuffing sound. _No wonder I was getting bored._ The sun is starting to come up, but just barely. They can feel it more than see it. _It seems like they’re sleeping, but I’m guessing they’ll want to head out as soon as they can. That’s what most hunters do._

_Most hunters wouldn’t have stopped this close. They probably only did to let the girl and her brother rest._

_True. Want me to stay with or head back?_ Rich asks. He licks his chops.

_Did you eat something?_

_Rabbit. Walked right in front of me. I didn’t hunt._

_Stupid rabbit._ Rob comments. _Head back and get some rest. Lexi will want to move out when they do._

Rich nods his huge head. _Cool beans. Call if you need me._

_Yep._

Rich pads off as Rob watches. Those few hours of sleep felt pretty good. He thinks Lexi was still asleep when he left to relieve his brother. All of her pack members were quiet too so they were either getting some sleep or just relaxing. Rob heads around toward the back of the house. There’s more cover back there and he wants to keep an eye on where the truck is.

_Ow…what the hell?…_

_Warned you about that silver powder. It’s like…pure silver. Don’t know how they came across that._

_Probably made it. I completely forgot. Shit that stuff burns._ Rich is snickering at him. _Shut up. I’m kicking your ass next time we spar._

_HA! In your dreams bro._

Rob growls softly, but keeps it out of his thoughts this time. Little does Rich know, he always takes it easy on him. He is the older brother, albeit not by much, and he can put Rich on his back when he wants. Rob just likes the fun of tussling around. This next time…oh yeah…he’s going to show Rich exactly who is the older of the two. It’s a good defense when everyone around you thinks you’re so easy going. Truth be told, Rob can be more vicious than most alphas if he chooses to be.


	7. Seven

**EARLIER THAT NIGHT**

Jensen lets Shylah in the room first and then walks in and closes the door behind them. He isn’t sure exactly how to start this conversation. He sees Shylah rub her eyes as she turns around.

“Tired?”

“Yeah. Got food and now I want to hibernate.”

Jensen huffs. “That sounds like me and Jared.”

“Most people do that, I think.” She sits on the edge of the bed. “So what’s up?” She asks him giving him her full attention.

Jensen has a feeling that she has an idea, but she’s opening the door for him. “I…uh.” He rubs the back of his neck. “The, um, wolf trait side of me seems to have…an…uh…attraction to you…” His voice is soft and his eyes don’t meet hers.

Shylah smiles slightly at his bashfulness. Big, strong, tough hunter is having issues talking to her about this. “It’s not just me, then?”

At that he looks up. “Huh?”

“After I quit being so stubborn and pissed off I felt it too. Felt it before that when I first talked to you at the gas station. I mean I’m always friendly when I meet new people, but I’m not typically quite _that_ open. I figured it might have been the whole Texas connection or something. That and…well…you aren’t exactly hard on the eyes either.” Okay now she’s blushing.

“Heh.” Jensen seems to have been reduced to sounds more so than words. “Really?”

Shylah nods. “Does it feel like a buzz under your skin to you?”

“Sorta. There is this feeling of just really being protective. Even Jeff getting too close makes me edgy and I trust that man more than just about any other human being on this planet. I’m protective anyway. Jared can tell you that, but this is like…insane level protection. I’m not trying to scare you. I won’t ever do anything…you know…”

“Yeah, I know what you mean. You won’t make any unwanted advances.” She thinks for a second and Jensen starts to pace. He doesn’t seem tense, just, slightly uncomfortable and that thought makes her smile to herself. “Isn’t it something like a biological drive when it comes to…uh, mates?”

Jensen stops mid-step. _Mates_. “I don’t…Jared would probably know that. He’s the nerd of the two of us.”

“You’re more than just brawn, you know.” And that is a statement from her. Not a question. “You’re smart Jensen. Smarter than you think you are.”

“Jared went and graduated from college. He is a wiz at the research…”

“I have a feeling you do your fair share of research.” She cuts him off.

She gets a look in her eyes. “What?” He asks.

“Do you feel that?” Shylah asks.

Jensen steps closer. “Feel what?”

“I don’t know. Just…something's off.” She tells him and then gets up and goes to the window. She looks out into the dark. It’s windy and one area is drawing her attention, but she doesn’t see anything.

Jensen is nearby. Right behind her, but not looking out the window really. He does something he hasn’t done in a long time. Jensen reaches out with his enhanced senses that he tries to keep under wraps. That’s when he feels it. It’s a scratch under the skin. “Shylah, move back from the window honey.”

She does and turns to face him without thinking about the fact she hadn’t questioned what he told her to do despite that weird feeling persisting. “What is it? Can you tell?”

“There’s a werewolf out there. I can barely feel it, but that’s what it is.”

“It’s not her.”

“You sure?” He asks looking down at her. She nods. “Must have her pack on watch. Followed our scent.”

“That makes sense. Do you think they’ll barge in?”

He reaches out instinctively and touches her shoulders. It’s a need to provide comfort and reassurance and she doesn’t back away from the touch. “I doubt it. House full of hunters they know are armed. It’s also fairly close to other people. They aren’t going to want to draw too much attention. Still, I’m going to sleep with you in here, if you don’t mind.” He realizes what he just said. “Well, not _sleep with_ you…uh…just in the room…on the floor…”

Shylah laughs. Can’t help it. “I know what you meant.”

Her laughing has him relaxing again.

“We’ll talk more about the other stuff later. When we don’t, ya know, have an alpha on our asses.” She says.

Jensen huffs out a laugh. “Yeah. It seemed like an odd time to bring it up, but Jeff thought I should. Be sure you were okay and understood.”

“I do. It’s fine.” She leans close to him this time. “I don’t really mind. You’re cute when you go all flirty and protective.” She smiles at Jensen’s hard swallow. “Just don’t kill my brother or something. He likes to hug and touch a lot. It’s our thing since I was, well, born.”

Now he really laughs. “I don’t feel that way around Misha. He’s not competition.” Jensen freezes. “Did I just say that?”

She smiles. “You look at Jeff, Jared, and Jim as competition?”

“Uh…”

“Relax. Like I said…cute.” She pats his hip. “We should maybe tell the rest of them there is a werewolf outside. I think I have an idea of where…although I think it moved.”

“Yeah, we probably should. I don’t want Misha thinking I jumped you in here like a dog either.” He shakes his head. “I don’t seem to have a filter tonight.” He likes her laugh. “Wait…how can you tell that it moved?”

Shylah thinks for a second. He can see she’s trying to think how to explain this. “I’m not sure. It’s like the energy moved. Like it’s giving off energy.”

“Huh.”

“What?”

“I just don’t know how you can sense any of that. I wouldn’t think you’d be able to. Not from a bite that didn’t fully take. It took me six months or more before I started feeling the alphas that took me, much less any other werewolf.”

Shylah shrugs. “I have no idea. This is all new to me.”

“I know. I could be the odd one. Lets go talk to everyone else. They need to know there’s a threat close by.”

“Agreed.”

They walk out of the bedroom and the rest of the conversation in the room stops and everyone looks at them. Shylah doesn’t seem to notice.

“Awkward.” Jensen says under his breath. “Uh, we need to be on alert. There’s a werewolf outside…”

“What?” That gets Jared’s attention.

“Where?” Jim asks.

Jensen puts his hands on Shylah’s shoulders. He’s standing behind her. “We didn’t see it. Just felt it.”

“We?” Jared looks at Shylah and she feels Jensen pull her back slightly. “Felt?” He asks looking back and forth between both of them.

Jensen nods. “Yeah, we felt it. Well, she did first. I didn’t until she pointed it out.”

“The only way I can think to describe it is that they give off energy and I can somehow pick up on it.” Shylah tells them.

Jeff nods his head. “Just the one?”

“As far as I can tell.”

Jeff looks at Jensen. “Just the one. That’s all I could sense.” He confirms.

“They aren’t going to attack with just one.” Jim says. “Likely just watching the place. I’ve got a layer of silver dust out there pretty thick. It won’t stop them, but it’ll slow them down so we’ll know they’re coming if they do.”

Jeff stands up. Misha is over looking at Jared’s chest and finishing up. “We’ll set up watches between Jim and myself. The rest of you get some sleep. The bedroom is for you two.” Jeff indicates Shylah and Misha. “Jensen, Jared, you take the pull out bed. Jim and I have cots.”

“I’m going to sleep in the bedroom with them.” Jensen says.

“Okay. You can have my cot. I’ll bunk with Jared.” Jeff says then.

Without much else talk they get into positions. Jim and Jeff decide Jim can have first watch. He slept last among them and if anything sleeps a couple hours a night. Jeff, being a former Marine, is also used to being alert with minimal sleep. For once Jensen and Jared don’t argue about taking watches. Neither of them have had much sleep in a week so they know they can use it. They will all be up before long on the road again trying to stay ahead of the werewolves that are obviously right on them now. If Jensen can get Jared, Misha, and Shylah to the base bunker in Kansas, they’ll be safe. He wants to be out there fighting this bitch for this strong woman he’s just met, but he knows, in his brain even if he doesn’t want to admit it, that Jeff is right. Shylah and Misha have to be the priorities and they’re being hunted down by the FBI. High profile victims here and the FBI is not going to stop looking for them. He and Jared are going to have to lay low. There is no other logical choice. The two of them will just have to run the information highway for the hunter’s network until things cool down enough and they get all new IDs.

He opens his bag and pulls out the newest t-shirts he has. He tosses one to Misha and hands the other one to Shylah. He throws a pair of shorts to Misha as well. “We’ll get y’all some clothes as soon as we can. This will have to do for the night.”

“Showers should be up by morning.” Jim says.

“I’ll go out first thing and grab some clothes. Won’t be fashionable, but they’ll be clean.” Jeff tells them. He’s helping Jared pull out the couch bed.

Misha smiles. “Thanks.” He’s ready to get out of his dress clothes. “You change first Shy.”

She doesn’t argue. Just steps away from Jensen, who is hanging around her close, and into the bathroom where she changes quickly. She comes back out and Misha goes in. Jensen is still in the living room/common area talking with Jared, Jeff, and Jim. _J-quad_. That’s how her brain is beginning to interpret the group of them. Shylah turns down the bed and sits on the side. Something catches her eye on the floor. Looking closer it’s silver and shiny. She guesses silver dust. Without looking she imagines it’s been placed on the window sill. Grabbing the end of her hair she takes out the hair band and begins unbraiding it. It’s never been comfortable to sleep with it in a tight braid. Jensen steps in the door. He just kind of stops and watches her for a minute and then remembers he is supposed to be setting up the cot that he’s carrying. Shylah doesn’t say a word or give him any strange looks. She just focuses on what she’s doing and lets him do his thing in peace. No need to give him any fuss about something she is fairly sure he has no control over and is self-conscious about. Truth be told…she likes him. Maybe he’ll ask her out for a drink or something when this is all over.

Misha comes out of the bathroom. The clothes are a little big on him, but not horribly so. He crawls past her and over to the wall knowing she likes the outside of the bed from the many times they’ve shared over the years. He lays down and finds a comfortable position.

He speaks on a yawn. “G’night Shy.”

“Good night Mish. Sweet dreams.” She leans over to give him a kiss on the cheek. There is no discernible reaction from Jensen on that, so what he said earlier seems to hold. Misha just hums at her and runs a hand down her back before tucking it under himself and very quickly falling asleep. Shylah sits back up and continues unbraiding her hair. Jensen steps in the bathroom and comes back out wearing a muscle tank and a pair of what looks like work out pants. She’d be lying if she said she didn’t enjoy the unhindered view of the muscles now. _Nice_. He notices her looking and she swears he blushes. “Nothing to be shy about there.” She comments. Shylah is brushing her hair as good as she can with her fingers.

“I swear I’m usually more…ah…smooth than this.” Jensen says unrolling the sleeping bag on the cot before he sits down.

“Its flattering that I can make a man stumble all over himself. Especially one like you.”

He smirks. “You probably do it all the time without realizing it.”

She shakes her head. "Doubt it."  He's admiring her in the long shirt alone.  "Never had a date."

"Seriously? You never had a date...ever?”

“Nope. I went with groups to the movies every now and then. Most of my time spent not studying, researching, or working was spent with Bethy, Mike, and Harry. Helping them with their training or whatever. I really never had much free time. I was hoping to find that guy when I graduated pretty quick. Misha isn’t getting any younger and I know he wants a wife and children and the white picket fence and probably several pets. He won’t do that till I settle down.”

Jensen looks back behind her. Misha is snoring softly. “He’s a good big brother. I wish I would have been able to do for my sister what he’s done for you.”

“How old would she have been?” Shylah asks curiously.

Jensen’s eyes drop.

“Oh, sorry. I was just…”

“It’s fine. I had to think. She’d be your age. Twenty six.”

“Wow. Really?”

“Mmhmm.”

“I hope that doesn’t make the wolf attraction thing any more awkward for you than it already seems to be.”

“What? No. No it’s fine. It’s not weird. The age thing. My older brother would have been thirty six.” _Again with this stumbling thing. What is with me?_

She smiles. “I’m sorry you lost them Jensen. You’ve probably saved thousands of lives since, but it can’t make up for what you lost.”

“It helps. It hurts me more that Jared lost everything than it does for me to remember that I did too.”

“He seems alright.”

Jensen nods. “He adjusted well. He has a hard time settling anywhere though because so much of his younger life was spent traveling from place to place. You’ll see what I mean when we get back to the bunker. To me, that place is home now. To Jared, it’s just a place to sleep and eat and research. I don’t think he thinks he has a home.”

Shylah makes sure all of her hair is pulled out from behind her and then goes to lie down. “Of course he has a home. It’s just not a place.”

“Huh?” Jensen is lost and yes it may have something to do with watching her get comfortable and he can’t help that he walks over and pulls the cover up for her.

“His home isn’t a place. It’s you.” She pecks him very lightly on the lips. “Good night Jensen.” She says feeling exactly how tired she really is.

He’s surprised by the quick kiss. It’s sweet. The women he picks up in bars and whatnot are not what he’d define as _sweet_ when they kiss. Shylah is not the only one this is new for. “G’night.” He’s smiling goofily, but doesn’t notice and she doesn’t point it out. “Sweet dreams.”

Her smile is sleepy looking with her eyes already half closed. “You too.”

Jensen can’t help it. He kisses her temple before he walks over to the cot, which he may or may not pull just a little bit closer to the bed where the siblings lie. _How can I go from not knowing them to really hoping they allow me to be a part of their lives. Not just Shylah, but Misha too. He’s a good guy. I don’t know that many good guys. Most of them are scum or I don’t know a single thing about them at the end of the day. This feels like…family._ That’s a thought he hasn’t had in a long time for anyone besides the three other men in the room next to them. Jensen flips the light out and lays down. He’s nervous about the werewolf outside. He’s nervous about the alpha. He’s worried about the rest of her pack. He’s worried about what Jeff may want to do with Shylah and Misha later as far as ‘training’ goes. Right now though, he’s never been more sure about one thing in his entire life. Jensen wants to be with Shylah and he wants to be able to have Misha as a brother. He’ll worry about the other stuff later. Right this second, it’s Jim’s problem. _God Jared is going to make so much fun of me…_ It’s with that thought that he tumbles into sleep.

In the living room Jim has just said he’s stepping outside to sweep the perimeter. Jeff insists on going with him with the knowledge a Were is out there. Jeff tells Jared to go ahead and lay down. The number of hours they can get some sleep is already limited and Jared looks like death warmed over. Frankly he feels that way too now that he’s had time to stop. The pain medication Misha insisted he take probably has something to do with his current state of grogginess. He really wants to know what’s going on with Jensen. He’s never seen him this way around a woman. Jared has seen Jensen pick up many women in bars and is perfectly comfortable in his own skin. If he was attracted to Shylah, he should be just as smooth. And the protectiveness is a little…weird. Not out of character, but over someone he just met and who can clearly defend herself pretty well…

He peeks his head in the bedroom where Jensen has insisted on sleeping. Jared is also perplexed that Jeff didn’t want him sleeping with the rest of them to give the two innocents some space. Usually victims need some space. Jensen has been reluctant to leave this woman’s side. Jensen has his cot close to the bed and he’s laying on his side facing the bed. Normally he lays on his stomach and looks away from whoever may be sleeping in the same room. From the sounds all three are already asleep. Jared sighs to himself. Maybe he can get Jeff to explain what he’s missing here because the older man seems to have some idea. He’s taking it…easy on Jensen. Usually he’s hard on him. This is all starting to give Jared a headache despite whatever that was Jim had that Misha told him to take. Huffing he goes and lays down on the couch bed. It’s been a long time since he’s felt this thrown off and it’s uncomfortable. He gets into the sleeping bag that he always has in the car…as Jensen always has his too…and lays back and stares at the ceiling.

 

“Jensen is attracted to her?” Jim asks.

Jeff looks over at him. They’re both armed and ready to use the guns in a heartbeat. “Mmhmm.”

“Is it related to being bitten by those alphas all those years ago?”

Jeff just nods.

“She doesn’t seem to be resisting it much.”

“Nope. She sure doesn’t.” Jeff says and Jim sees a ghost of a smile on Jeff’s face.

“He’s a hunter. Hunters don’t settle down Jeff.”

Jeff stops and looks at him. “No, _we_ never settled down again. There are plenty of married couples out there who hunt together. Even have kids. Some even manage to get out of the life.”

“It’s not likely. Hunters live short lives.”

“Look at us.”

“We’re probably the oldest living hunters out here Jeff and we’re in our fifties. That’s not old, even though I feel like it sometimes.”

Jeff looks up towards the sky for a moment. “Remember that couple I introduced you to at the bar a few years back? Husband who ran the place was nearly sixty. Wife, well, I’m not revealing her age.”

“Yeah. Nice people.”

“They used to be hunters. They’re part of the network still, but they don’t hunt.”

“Okay.”

“Point being…they had become hunters in their early teens. Lost their families to some monster or other. Usual story. They found each other and they quit. They’d call other hunters with cases, play FBI bosses on the phones, whatever needed to be done. Helped the younger ones coming up…like myself. But…they got out.”

“That’s what you want for the boys.” It’s a flat statement, not a question.

“Damn right that’s what I want for the boys. I feel like we, you and I, are on borrowed time. It doesn’t have to be like that for them.”

Jim looks around then puts his eyes on Jeff. “What about what the boys want?”

“I’ll support whatever decision they make Jim. I always have and I always will.”

Jim raises an eyebrow. “You gave Jared hell about going to college.”

“Because I was concerned. I was worried if he dropped his guard something would seek him out. They weren’t used to being stationary. I was…”

“…thinking about yourself.” Jeff looks at him. “You didn’t want to lose those boys because they were all the family you had left.”

“You’re probably right. Jared was a lot more resistant to this life than Jensen ever was. Jensen just did what I told him to do when I told him to do it. Jared…well he always kept a mind of his own. That night that Jensen stood up to me… He got right between me and Jared and knocked me on my ass. I never thought he’d do that. It woke me up Jim. That night woke me up. This girl is bringing out something good in Jensen. I don’t want him to lose that if it can be helped. They have to lay low for a while. Maybe that will give the boy the time to see it.”

“What about Jared?”

“Jared will do whatever Jared wants to do. I’m hoping that if Jensen can settle down, he’ll follow suit, but I honestly don’t know.”

Jim sighs. “He’s confused right now. He’s never seen Jensen act this way. All they’ve ever had is one night stands.”

“He had a girl in college. When he had to leave something happened there, but for four years, he had a girl.”

“I didn’t know that.”

“He doesn’t talk about it. Jensen doesn’t either.”

Jim knows when it’s time to drop something. “Well, someone needs to talk to him, but it doesn’t have to be now or tonight.”

“I agree.”

“I don’t like knowing that thing is out here, but can’t see it.” Jim shivers.

“Me either. It seems quiet for now. Lets get back inside.”

The two men finish their rounds and get inside. Jared is still awake, but barely. Jeff walks over and takes his boots off while Jim finds a chair and pulls out some old text he’s been reading lately. Some kind of lore in Latin. Jeff settles on his back beside Jared and he can feel that Jared wants to ask him something. Talk about something.

“Tomorrow Jay. Go to sleep. I’ll explain things tomorrow if he doesn’t.”

Jared opens his mouth to say something, but then just closes it with a huff. He doesn’t see Jeff’s smile as he flips over onto his stomach. He and Jensen have always both been stomach sleepers…except when they sleep in the car and that’s been happening a lot lately. They aren’t small guys and Jared is glad he can stretch out even though his feet hang over the end. He’s asleep before he realizes it.

 

**NOW**

Sometime during the night Jeff switched places with Jim. Jared wakes to the smell of coffee and rolls over. Jim is in the little kitchen up already making eggs. He doesn’t see anyone else.

“Rise and shine princess.” Jim says without looking back. He knows Jared is awake even though he hasn’t made a sound.

“’mornin’ to you too.” He grumbles. “Where is everyone?”

“Jeff has run to grab some clothes for the guests. I think they and Jensen are still sleeping. I haven’t seen or heard them.”

Jared looks at his watch with bleary eyes. Jensen is always up by now. It’s after seven. Jared is always up before now. _What the hell did Misha have me take?_ He rubs at his eyes with his fist.

“Don’t fret. All of ya needed the rest.” Jim still hasn’t looked at him.

“Need some help?” Jared asks sitting up. He can’t help the yawn.

“Just start getting cleaned up and packed. I’ve got breakfast.” Jim reaches over and gets something. “Here.” It’s a mug of coffee.

Jared stands up and gets it. “Thanks.”

“Sure.”

He downs most of the coffee before he starts packing. He starts by rolling up his sleeping bag and Jeff’s. Then he folds the bed back into the couch and replaces the cushions. “How long has Jeff been gone?”

“Somewhere around a half hour. We both went and really checked around when it was light enough. Found the remains of a rabbit the Were must have snacked on at some point, but no werewolf. Didn’t even find any tracks. If it hadn’t have been for that rabbit carcass I would have thought Jensen had lost his brain.”

“I’m pretty sure he knows what he’s talking about.”

Jim grunts. He puts a big plate of eggs down on the little kitchen island next to a platter of bacon. Jared wonders how he didn’t smell that cooking.

“Water is hot if you want a quick shower. Do it before Jeff gets back. He’s going to want the girl and her brother to have it first.”

“They can have at it when they get up. I’m good just wiping down. I’ll wait till we get back to Kansas. Jensen is going to want to straight drive it and not stop except to eat so…”

“There ain’t no nice way to say this…boy, you smell. Go grab a quick shower. I can redress that cut if the doc ain’t up when you’re done.”

Jared huffs. “You smell like roses.”

“You can’t smell me over the bacon. Go. Then wake up the rest if they ain’t up when you get finished.”

He rolls his eyes. “Yes sir.” There is no point in arguing with Jim. Especially given that he could deny him that delicious looking _real_ food that doesn’t come out of a fast food bag. Jared was surprised when they found the bunker and discovered that Jensen could actually cook…like cook really well. He’s tried to learn and has a few things down, but he isn’t great at it. He’s found himself wondering more than once when the heck his friend learned to cook when they rarely had a motel room with a stove that he remembers. Jensen is full of surprises.

Jared grabs clothes…jeans, boxers, t-shirt…and his travel grooming kit that contains shampoo, soap, shaving supplies and heads to the bedroom. He has to walk through it to get to the shower. It unnerves him that he may rouse Jensen for some reason although most mornings he will throw a shoe at him or something to wake him up if he so happens to sleep in. He supposes it’s because he knows Jensen has had less sleep than him this past week and he has barely slept himself… Whatever, he opens the door quietly. There is the sound of three individuals sleeping soundly. _Maybe he’ll wake up and get them while I take a quick shower._ Jared glances down at them all as he passes by. He doesn’t think he’s ever seen Jensen sleep so peacefully. He looks relaxed for once. He’ll be stiff when he wakes up because it doesn’t look like he’s moved an inch from last night. Jared isn’t sure it’s been all that long though. He could use a few more hours. That’s for sure. Shylah is facing toward Jensen and her long hair is wrapped around her. Misha is facing the wall with his back right up against his sister’s. Misha’s hair is pushed all up at funny angles. He was either restless or that’s just the way he sleeps. He remembers Jensen complaining about him being all over the bed when they were kids. Now he finds that comfortable spot and doesn’t move much at all. If he did he’d fall off the seat in the car and that sucks…Anyway, Jared shakes it off and heads for a quick shower.

It takes him all of five minutes. Living on the road you learn to shower quickly. Especially when at a truck stop, which when they spend nights in the car is the only option if they want to bathe. He thinks he’s quiet, but apparently him showering rouses Jensen. He hasn’t moved though. Jared didn’t even know he was awake until he was walking past, glanced down, and sees bright green eyes. It makes him jump. Jensen is usually up and at ‘em once he wakes up.

“Jumpy?” Jensen asks in a quiet, sleepy voice.

“You don’t just lay there when you’re awake. I thought you were still asleep till I saw you looking at me. I wasn’t expecting it.”

Jensen smirks.

“What are you doing? You know Jim and Jeff are going to want to head out soon…” Jared raises an eyebrow and looks behind himself and then back at Jensen and he swears his friend turns a little pink. “Dude, were you just watching her sleep?”

Jensen shrugs. “She’s cute.” _God, did I just say that out loud.?_ “She also has nightmares. What calmed her down was her brother giving her contact.”

“Okay, so yeah, she’s cute…” Jared hears a growl. “Seriously?” He shakes his head. “I’m not moving in on your crush dude.”

“It’s not a crush Jared. I…can’t help it.”

Jared crouches down. They’ve kept their voices really soft. “Is this a…a wolf thing? I didn’t think you had an inner _wolf_.”

“I can’t wolf out, but some of the instincts are there. Just like I have some of the senses. Do you think I’d just go nuts over an innocent girl if I could help it?”

Jared thinks about that. “No. No you wouldn’t. You wouldn’t want to bring anyone into this life and you know that is exactly what’s happening here. From what I know of werewolf behavior, once they have found their mate they don’t let go. They can’t. It’s biological.”

“I don’t want to do this to her. I mean I trust you more than I trust anyone on this earth, but when you referred to her as cute I growled and couldn’t help it. I feel like there was encroachment on my territory and she isn’t property.”

Again Jared glances back to be sure that the siblings are still sleeping before he speaks. “Misha realizes that you’re crushing on her. She doesn’t exactly seem to object. Don’t be so hard on yourself. She’s got some senses too. The feeling appears to be mutual.”

“Her claim didn’t take from the alpha…”

“So what? She’s doing more than you ever could if memory serves me correctly and a whole lot faster. Everything is saying that there is something different about this particular alpha so is it really that crazy to think that the Charge of the alpha would be different too? Hell, I wouldn’t be surprised if she ends up being the one in charge of any relationship you two develop. I’d kind of like to see a woman kick your butt around some.”

“Shut up.” Jensen punches his shoulder and he almost loses his balance and Jared tries to laugh softly as Jensen turns an interesting shade of tomato red.

“You two done goofing off?” A sleep tired female voice asks. Jensen and Jared both look at her and see she’s awake and watching them. For how long she’s been awake neither of them know and Jensen turns an even deeper shade of red (if that was even possible). “Do I smell breakfast?” She asks.

“More importantly, is that coffee?” Misha asks rolling over and stretching.

“Uh, yeah.” Jared clears his throat and stands. “Jim made breakfast. Jeff has gone to find some clothes for the two of you. He doesn’t have the best since of style…”

Shylah yawns and sits up. She has to untangle herself from her hair. “I really don’t care so long as they’re clean.”

“I second that.” Misha scratches his head. “How much sleep did we get?”

Jensen looks at his watch as Jared has excused himself quietly. “About five hours…give or take.”

Misha sits up. “Better than nothing.”

They hear the back door of the cabin open and Jeff’s gruff voice saying something. There is a knock on the bedroom door before Jeff sticks his head in. “Rise and shine. Everyone decent enough?”

“Yeah, we’re good.” Jensen says. He’s sitting up on the cot now in nothing but a t-shirt and boxers which Shylah doesn’t mind. He covers his lap up even though she isn’t looking directly at him. Hey, he’s used to being around guys all the time. _Wait._ _When did I lose my pants? Huh_. “Everything seem alright out there?” He asks.

Jeff nods opening the door wider and sitting four bags on the end of the bed. “I guessed at sizes for the undergarments.”

“I’m sure it’s fine.” Shylah assures him.

He looks at Jensen to answer his question. “I didn’t see any direct signs of Weres in the area, but they can blend in pretty good. None of the town folk mentioned any newcomers. I would guess they’re hole up in one of the motels. The faster we can get out of here, the better though. Your faces are all over the place. A reward is out from the Collins’ family for information leading to the safe return of their children. It’s going to be tricky moving around.”

“I figured that much.”

“Mish, you want shower or breakfast first?”

“I really want a shower, but you go first. I can eat.”

Jeff excuses himself from the room knowing she’s only wearing one of Jensen’s big t-shirts. The last thing he wants to do is upset Jensen’s instincts that he can't control at the moment. “See you soon.” He shuts the door.

Shylah flips back the cover and it doesn’t escape her attention when Jensen’s eyes widen. His nostrils flare. His pupils dilate some covering that green she’s becoming accustomed to seeing. “You okay?”

He nods, not saying anything at first.

“My scent?” She asks.

This surprises him. He nods his head again. “Yeah. It’s stronger. I don’t know how. You didn’t submit to her yet your body is going through chemical changes that I can smell stronger and stronger and it’s…it is…uh…”

“Appealing?”

“That’s one word for it…”

Misha clears his throat. “You aren’t going to like, jump my sister, are you?”

“What? No! Of course not. I won’t ever do anything she doesn’t want me to do. I swear. She just smells good.”

“I haven’t showered in almost two days now. Wait. What do I smell like to you?” Shylah asks curious.

“I’m going to go get that breakfast now.” Misha shifts off the bed past his sister, but has to give her a peck on the cheek as he always does when they spend the night with each other. He’s done it since they were kids. It isn’t until after he does it that he thinks that may not have been a good idea given the way Jensen seems to react to anyone else around her, but there is nothing from the other man. “Is it because she’s my sister that you don’t feel the need to, uh, growl?”

“Probably so.” Jensen tells him.

“Good. Because she’s my sister and there are just things I’ll always do.”

“I don’t feel the need to stop you.”

Misha nods. He seems alright with that for now. He scoots on past Shylah who still looks really sleepy if her eyes are anything to judge by. She runs her hand down his back as he stands up and he leans back into it for a second. Jensen sees they are used to providing each other with comfort. It’s cute. _What the hell is with me thinking the word ‘cute’ so much?_ He looks at Shylah and she’s still looking at him. He forgot she had asked him something.

“What was it you wanted to know again?” He asks as Misha shuts the door.

Shylah stood up. The t-shirt only down to her mid-thigh. She goes to the bags to pull clothes out for a fast shower. “I was curious what I smell like to you. If there is something about true mates, there should be a specific smell. Something that appeals to you.”

 _Huh. Specific smell that I am attracted to._ Jensen thinks for a moment. “You smell…calm. Lavender and fresh rain.”

“You have the combination of cut Spring grass and leather. You know, if you were curious what I smell.”

“I don’t smell that on myself at all.”

“I don’t smell Lavender or fresh rain on myself either. I don’t use any products with those scents.”

“Huh.”

“Maybe its scents that appeal to each of us. Maybe a true mate smells that way for a reason.”

Jensen looks up surprised. “You think we’re _true mates_? You know a lot about the folklore, by the way.”

“Yeah, well Bethy dealt with werewolves on a regular basis. I had to dig down and then like I said I do have connections. As far as the true mates thing, well, we’re something. That makes as much sense as anything else, right?”

“When did you realize that?”

“After I dug my head out of my ass and quit being so stubborn.” He’s still looking up at her as she’s come to stop in front of him. “Right after I woke up handcuffed in your car to be specific. I heard you talking and realized how much of a crap situation we were in and then, well, your scent hit me.”

Jensen starts for a second. “My scent hit you then?”

“Mmhmm. It made it impossible to be mad at you. I know you were trying to help, but I was pissed because you forced it on me and my brother. That melted away when I heard you talking and Misha was trying to help at that point and well…I wasn’t mad and I was attracted to you. Jared didn’t seem so bad either, but in a totally different way. I’m starting to notice that everyone has a distinct scent.”

“I’m not even going to ask.” His tone is teasing.

“What? You haven’t noticed that Jared has a distinct smell that makes him _Jared_ after all the time y’all spend together?”

“Yeah, but there is a reason for that.”

Shylah gets a knowing smile on her face. “You claimed him, didn’t you? I mean it’s a different kind of claim than like what mates would have of course. You marked him so you could find him and also as a way to tell any others to back off that may do him harm. Your bite would look just like a werewolf bite.”

“An omega bite, but yeah.” Jensen is impressed with how intuitive she is. He is beginning to wonder if that goes for more than just werewolves.

“I thought I smelled you on him, but not the other way around and couldn’t figure out why. That explains it though. You’re a good friend Jensen. You’re a good thing for Jared to have.”

Jensen again begins turning red in the cheeks. She wants to tell him that the blushing is cute, but decides to not mention it. “I’m going to let you get a shower.” He clears his throat. _Cute again_ Shylah thinks.

“If you want to join me you can.”

Jensen freezes half way standing.

She laughs. “As long as you can keep your hands to yourself.”  Shylah teases.

If she thought Jensen was red before, he’s purple now. “Let me explain the reason before you have an aneurism or a stroke. We aren’t going to be able to fight the biology off in the long run. There’s no way I’m just going back to my life in Texas or in California. I’m thinking Misha isn’t going to either.” She continues before Jensen can start the protest she can see in his eyes before he even opens his mouth. “We’re always going to be in danger Jensen. Even if this alpha is killed and her pack doesn’t take revenge. The creatures out there are aware of me. If I went back like everything is normal I’m going to be leading trouble right to the people I love.

I’m not saying I can’t see them and visit like always. I just can’t be a consistent presence around people who can’t defend themselves. We’re going to have to teach Misha, by the way.”

“You keep surprising me. I didn’t think much of anything could surprise me anymore. Why offer the shower though?”

“Because we need to get used to each other and be comfortable. Any sex is probably going to take a while. You know from smell that I’m a definite virgin just as I can tell from your smell that you are not.” Jensen drops his eyes from her. “I don’t expect you to be. You’re…what?…thirty?”

“Thirty three.”

“Yeah. Don’t expect you to be a virgin Jensen. Especially constantly living around nothing but testosterone. It was a conscious choice on my part to focus on school. Get a career set and then worry about finding that guy. I’ve technically finished school and, well, here you are. I want us to be comfortable around each other. You can’t get a whole lot more intimate than a shower without actually being intimate.”

This has Jensen cocking his head and nodding. “That’s a good point. This life though Shy…”

“I know. I’ve seen it. I don’t just mean the last eight years. I’ve known about the council longer than that which peeked my curiosity so I researched and ran into some sites for the hunters network. While I could tell there were people there who had no idea what was really going on and the hunter wannabes, I could tell the real ones. I never interfered. I just read. I figured out the language pretty quick and what they were using as codes to other things. I saw when someone would just disappear and knew what that meant. Saw where they communicated the loss of someone or news of a new hunter starting out due to some loss to them and who should maybe step up to show them the ropes and that kind of thing.

I get that being a hunter is dangerous, but Jensen, no one is guaranteed tomorrow even if they live the most risk free life possible. I’m going to be hunted by something always. Even if I did go back to my life before now there will always be something and I may be decent at defending myself,” She smirks at Jensen rubbing his lower back toward his tail bone that he had landed hard when she knocked him down. “but I can’t defend myself against everything. In my opinion that’s a fault that hunters have being loners. No one to watch their backs. You and Jared have made it as far as you have for as long as you have because there is always someone watching your backs.”

Jensen’s face lights up a little at that. “You’re…intuitive.” He can’t think of a better word.

“I have a curious nature. I guess hence the studying psychology.”

Jensen shifts from foot to foot. “You’re really okay with me getting in the shower with you? I did just kidnap you like fourteen hours ago.”

“I’m not afraid of you. I feel safe around you. Honestly I haven’t legitimately felt safe in a long time. Not since that vampire.”

His lip curls and a rumble fills the room. “You said that bastard is dead right?”

She looks up at him with absolutely no fear in her eyes despite the very aggressive sound. “He’s gone Jensen. Bethy, Harry, and Michael took care of him and his nest. They thought there might have been another one that wasn’t present at the time, but I think if he/she was going to come after me…it’s been eight years.”

“One of them got away?” He has tensed.

“They weren’t sure. It looked like another human had been held there so that human probably just got away sometime during the attack.”

“I don’t like knowing that there could be another threat out there. Even if the nest members despise their sire…”

“They still defend the nest and the sire from harm. I know. Jensen, relax. Eight years. Don’t you think there would have been some sign of that by now? Honestly the thing with this werewolf alpha is enough to deal with.” He’s still tense. Shylah places her hand on the side of his face and his brilliant green eyes close and he leans into the touch. “Relax. I’m safe for now. You’re doing your job. Okay?” She tells him softly.

He nods and makes a purring sound as she runs her fingers back through his hair. It has her smiling. The door to the bedroom opens and has him opening his eyes, but the sound doesn’t immediately stop and Shylah continues running fingers through short, spiky hair. Then he comes to his senses. There is a glare going to Jared who has his mouth partially open, but hasn’t said anything. Shylah looks over, but her hand is still resting on Jensen’s head and he hasn’t pulled away.

“Heard of knocking Jared?” Jensen grumbles out.

“Uh…sorry. Eggs are starting to get cold. I was just seeing if you were coming…”

“We’ll be there soon. If they get cold I’ll heat them back up.” Jensen says. His eyes go back to Shylah. She seems fine with the intrusion, but he realizes she is just wearing that thin t-shirt…Jensen steps in front of her blocking most of Jared’s view.

“We’ll?”

“Jared!” He snaps a little harshly.

“Okay. Sorry. Just…behave.” Jensen glares and Shylah manages to keep her laugh silent, but Jensen feels it because he has reached behind himself and she has taken the hand and laced their fingers. Jared sheepishly leaves.

Now alone again he turns to face her. “Sorry.”

“For what?”

“I swear I taught him better manners than that.”

“I believe that you did, but how used to it is he to have a female around? I mean y’all walking in on each other or even Jim or Jeff isn’t really a big deal. Like in the locker room or something.”

He blows out a breath. “Why do you always have to make a damn good point?”

Now she laughs. “You’ve made your fair share. Don’t be mad at him. The two of you are like brothers. This is as new to him as it is to us.”

“Your brother is taking it well.”

“He trusts my judgment.”

Jensen groans and scrunches up his face.

“What?” She asks.

“I’m going to have to walk out there to get my other bag. The one that has the shampoo and stuff.”

“I think Jeff may have bought something like that. Hold on a sec.” He reluctantly lets her hand go. He’s finding himself relaxing and allowing these feelings that he’s been fighting to come to the forefront. If he’s honest with himself entirely here the physical contact is soothing. He’s never been one for cuddling even with the chicks he’s picked up here and there and spent a night and sometimes two with. There a need to touch Shylah. He reminds himself that _this needs to be taken slowly._ He waits and watches her look in the bags. “Aha! Jeff thought of more than just clothes. It’s ‘Fresh Breeze’ scent. That cool with you?”

“Yeah. That’s fine. I’ve used girlier.” She raises an eyebrow at him. “Don’t ask.” So she doesn’t. She grabs clothes, anything but stylish, but since she doesn’t need to be recognized right now that’s fine with her, and walks to the bathroom with Jensen hot on her heels holding his own clothes.

Shylah is not getting her hopes up or anything like that already because there is yet a lot at stake and relationships complicate things, but this is feeling right to her. She turns the water on and then casually gets out of the t-shirt. Purposely she doesn’t pay any mind to what Jensen is doing so he doesn’t feel self-conscious…or she hopes he doesn’t anyway.

 

“He coming?” Jim asks when Jared walks back from the bedroom door to the kitchen island. He doesn’t get a reply so Jim looks over at him. “Cat got your tongue?”

Jared shakes his head. “Uh…what?…no.” He’s stumbling over his words. “Apparently he is coming when she does. Be sure to knock before walking in. Jensen got pissy.”

Jim stiffens and raises an eyebrow. “Were they…?”

Jared clears his throat. “No.” He laughs. “You’d have heard Jensen if they were…”

Jim throws up his hand. “Too much information. What has you flustered then?”

Now this feels silly, but he has his reasons for being surprised. “When I peeked my head in the door she was running her hand through his hair and he was…just standing there with his eyes closed.” Jim looks at him blankly. “Okay, you probably haven’t noticed what I have. He doesn’t let anyone touch his hair. Like not even his bar chicks or wherever he finds one. He doesn’t let them touch his hair. He’s always testy about that. Granted I don’t let people mess with mine either, but I don’t get mad if a girl does…”

“Okay, Jared, you notice things others don’t, but I really don’t see the big deal. It’s clear he’s attracted to her and the feelings aren’t rejected.”

“That’s not all.”

“Spill.”

 _How do I explain this?_ “He was making a sound. Jim I swear it sounded like he was purring. I get there is a wolf part of him, but wolves don’t fucking purr.” Jared pushes his own long hair from his face. “He was standing there purring with her hand running through his hair and had his eyes closed. The way she was looking at him…”

“Are you jealous?” This is Misha who he didn’t’ realize was standing behind him. His sudden deep voice asking the question, bringing his plate back to the kitchen apparently, made Jared jump.

He shakes his head. “No. No I’m not jealous Misha. It’s just unusual.”

“Good. What you’ve seen him do is imprint.”

“He what now?”

“Imprinted. It’s a common enough wolf behavior and he was bitten by one, correct?”

“By an alpha werewolf and the alpha’s mate, yes.”

“That’s what he did. He imprinted. There is no other relationship out there like it from my understanding. I’ve actually studied wolves as a hobby and their behavior. It’s just an interest. It’s not as common as it once was, but it stands to reason that they both have the ability to imprint.”

“None of this freaks you out? At all?” Jared asks curious as Jim takes his plate not letting Misha wash it.

Misha shrugs. “I’ve learned in one day that werewolves exist, my sister has been bitten by one and is apparently something called a Charge, an alpha werewolf is coming after her, and that my sister was more than willing to give up all of her freedoms to protect me. I’ve learned that she can shoot a gun better than you who I was thinking was some kind of ninja assassin there for a while.”

Jared snorts, but gets serious again clearing his throat seeing Misha is not amused at this particular moment. “Sorry.”

“Apparently she’s handy with a knife too which I happen to be as well so that wasn’t as big a shock. Then Jensen was bitten some years ago and was also a Charge who Jim and Jeff managed to rescue. The four of you are hunters that go after unnatural beings so it’s not just werewolves out there. Really the idea that two humans who were bitten by alpha werewolves having the ability to imprint is not that great of a shock to my system at this point.

Besides, if he has imprinted on her that means he will never allow any harm to come to her. His life will end up revolving around Shylah. Could she be more safe in the long run? I don’t know how to defend her from this stuff. I can’t defend myself against this stuff. She’s defending me.”

“You’re taking this stuff really well.” Jeff comments.

“Oh the whole werewolf thing freaks me out. I don’t particularly want to see one or anything. I definitely don’t want one grabbing my sister and I’m very likely to freeze up if faced with one. I’m okay with the _idea_ of the existence at the moment and the fact that my sister may have found that special someone I’ve wanted her to find. He’s fast, strong, protective, caring, and to her he’s probably good looking. You two may move around a lot, but she’s always wanted to see the country so that’s not actually a bad thing. Do I want to encounter any of the unnatural creatures out there face to face, no, because I’ll freak out then. I’m just okay with the idea.”

Jeff nods because that actually makes sense. Obviously Misha has an open mind. There are a lot of people who believe these things exist, but when faced with it they don’t know what to do. Jeff is proud of the kid…and yes he thinks of him as a kid especially given what he’s seen over his years in comparison to the doctor…for admitting that he will freeze up at the very least when faced with it. He likes these Collins kids.

“I’ll keep the eggs warm for them. The stove has a warmer feature.” Jim grumbles.

Jared and Jeff give him a funny look. Jim isn’t the home type. He is good at cooking stuff out of a can. They wouldn’t think that he would noticed a stove having something like a warming feature.

Then Jeff figures that as many nights as his dinner is interrupted for God knows how many hours at a time that he very well may have discovered something like a warming feature on a stove so he doesn’t have to scrap a meal and start over because some things are just nasty after they’ve cooled off too much and no amount of nuking in a microwave makes them edible. Jeff is often surviving off of old MREs so he can’t say much on cooking, but he can get by. Jared and Jensen have developed an enjoyment of cooking since they found that bunker in Kansas. Jensen took to it more than Jared who is still living out of boxes. Jensen settled in. Jeff would go so far as to say that Jensen has nested in the bunker. He hopes Jared will get there eventually although he was so young that he barely remembers having a steady home. That’s just what the life does to you after a while. _This girl could be good for more than just Jensen. She could end up helping Jared too and if the brother stays…yeah…this could be good for my boys._ He finishes packing up in silence moving with the ease he always does. Jared and Misha talk some with Misha asking some questions that Jared is no longer afraid to answer…for the most part.

 

In the shower there hasn’t been much touching. There hasn’t been much conversation either. It’s just about learning to be comfortable in each other’s presence. Well, it’s more for Jensen to be okay with himself because he has scars from his past. Scars from when his horror began and has just never ended.

Shylah turns around from where she was shaving her legs while he washed his hair to the view of powerful shoulder muscles with water running down as he rinses the shampoo out facing the shower head with his whole head under the water. While the muscles are nice to look at and the way they move is kind of fascinating mesmerizing, it’s the marks that criss-cross his back that get her attention. Raised scars. Some have become the color of his skin and some have seemingly remained a deeper color…almost purple. His back is covered in them. Also the backs of his thighs. _Is he ashamed of these? How can someone go through that?_ Questions run through her head as she just stands quietly and looks.

He puts his hands on the wall and leans into it like a standing push up to get his head from under the water and breathe. There is the run of the water down his back, but then he feels something else traveling in a different direction. Feather light touches. He tenses slightly when he realizes that it’s Shylah’s fingers he’s feeling, but he doesn’t remain tensed. His head slumps forward.

“Sorry. I forgot about that.” His voice is low and full of a heartbreaking shame and sadness.

“Don’t be sorry Jensen. Don’t ever be sorry for something that wasn’t your fault.” Shylah soothes him.

Jensen semi-looks over his shoulder. “That’s nothing pretty to look at.”

“It’s part of you Jensen. It doesn’t disgust me or turn me off or make me feel pity for you. Pity is not what you need. It was a long time ago. This is just something that is a part of you. I don’t know how you lived through that, but you did and that means you’re strong even if you don’t see it that way. That’s what I see.”

“You can look past…past my weakness?”

Shylah’s blue eyes shoot up to his green eyes that she can see over his shoulder through the spray of the water. “What weakness? I don’t see any.”

“I gave in Shy. I just didn’t…”

“How long did you last? How many days did they do this to you?”

He’s a surprised by her cutting him off. “I don’t know exactly. Something like six or seven months? I didn’t have any way to keep track of time.”

“I wouldn’t survive a day of that. How do you see that as weakness?” She’s now massaging his muscles that he’s realizing are sore. It feels really good. It’s been a long time since he’s had a massage and she is seeking out each and every knot expertly.

“I should have let them kill me instead of giving in to stop some pain. That’s where my weakness comes in.”

“That’s you looking at it now. That’s you looking at it as a trained hunter who has been taught to withstand enormous amounts of pain and keep yourself from passing out or even crying out. That’s you as a trained hunter who has been taught how to fight things like that. You’re not thinking of it as the boy that you were. What you did back then was, still is, amazing.”

Jensen shakes his head. “Those things killed my family. They killed Jared’s family. It was my fault because they were after me. And then I just…I, I gave in and started working with them. I started helping them. I did whatever they told me to do. I went into that damn cage every night on my own and let them chain the collar to it. I didn’t fight them. I tried to fight Jeff when he came to get me out of there…”

“Shhh.” Shylah wraps her arms around his waist and presses up against his back hearing the tears in his voice. It’s breaking her heart. The images she’s getting of a terrified boy. “It’s brainwashing Jensen. Stockholm syndrome even. You did what you needed to do to survive and right now I’m glad that you did. If you hadn’t done that they would have hurt Jared. You saved your friend’s life and he has grown into…well a giant of a man because you’re big and he’s huge. Because of you Jared has survived. Because of you and your will to hang onto life a lot of people have been saved. Am I right?” She asks. Something is telling her that the skin to skin body contact is helping to calm him down. She doesn’t know what is telling her that and she doesn’t care.

“But I…”  
“No, just yes or no. Am I right?”

Jensen lets out a shuddering breath. “Yes.”

“I know your past has sucked. Your past would break almost anyone. It didn’t’ break you. You’re here, right now, helping me and my brother. I need you to understand something, okay?” She says very gently.

“Okay.” His voice sounds more steady.

“What you’re doing right now, talking to me about something that obviously hurts, I want you to keep doing that when you need to get something off your chest. I want you to understand that you don’t have to be so strong all the time. If you can’t do this with anyone else…let it out to me. I want to help in any way I can and I know I studied psychology and all of that, but I’m saying this as someone who genuinely cares about you even though I haven’t known you that long. I want to get to know you. The good, the bad, and every single thing in between. You are everyone else‘s rock, especially when it comes to Jared. Let me be your rock and you can be mine too.”

She hears and feels Jensen let out a huff of a laugh. He turns in her arms and then wraps his arms around her shoulders. At first he doesn’t say anything and rests his chin on her head. “Thank you.” He finally says. “I’m not good at talking about stuff.”

“I think I can manage to drag it out of you until you get used to coming to me with it.”

Jensen now legitimately laughs…giggles…at that. “Jared is going to absolutely love you. He’s forever trying to get me to let him know what’s bugging me. I just find it hard to tell him since a lot of it is guilt about him. You know?”

“Yeah honey. I get that. So does that mean you’ll have me sticking around?”

He pushes back enough to look at her. “You’re welcome as long as you can stand us.” He likes the smile that gets. Bright, genuine. “That goes for Misha too. He’s a little awkward sometimes, but he’s growing on me already.”

“He grows on everyone. That’s part of why he’s a successful doctor in a private practice. People grow to love him so quick. He’s also just really good at figuring out what’s wrong with people and fixing it.”

“I saw the stitches he redid for Jared. They look good. That scar may not even be noticeable.”

Shylah nods. “He’s talented. I’m guessing that after you finish a hunt he’ll be useful to y’all occasionally too.”

“That’s not why I want him around though…”

“Oh, I know. Doesn’t hurt that he’s good at fixing people in your line of work though.”

Jensen looks her dead in the eyes. “You know I’m not going to let you on these hunts though, right?”

“It’s not about _letting_ me do anything, but if you think you’re leaving me at that bunker while you travel around and I never see you, you can think again mister. I’ll stay at the motel or whatever and research or make some phone calls. I will be there for you when you get back.  No arguing."  She points a finger at him.

Jensen’s eyes are wide for a second and he then smirks. “There’s that fire. I like it.” He considers for a moment. “As long as whatever I’m doing can’t put you in danger I want you by my side. How about that?”

“I can handle that.”

“Can you show me something?” He asks and he looks serious again.

“Sure.”

“How do you take care of this much hair?”

Shylah starts laughing. “It’s not that hard. Oh, and if we have to go ‘undercover’ to keep from anyone recognizing us at some point, I AM NOT cutting my hair. Been growing it out for a very long time.”

“Yes ma’am. I wouldn’t want you to anyway.”

  
She smiles. “Okay, watch. It’s not that hard to care for. Or maybe I’m just used to it.”

Feeling more relaxed than he has in some time he watches her wash and condition her hair. She then conditions his for him. Conditioner is kind of a new thing, but not unpleasant. It’s something he could grow accustomed too. She laughs when he asks her to show Jared how to take care of his since he insists on keeping it too long. Jensen is positive he likes Shylah’s laugh. They hurry after that realizing there are more people who need to shower. They dress and he watches her interestedly twist her hair into a nice bun.

“Do you have a hat I could borrow?” She asks as he’s shaving.

“Uh…probably. I’ll have to look in my bag. If I don’t then Jim probably does.”

“Cool. We’ll have to stop at some point along the road if only to pee and gas up. It’s still a ways to Kansas. They’ll be looking for something distinguishing…like my super long hair. I know how to hide it or get it out of the way though. Wish I had some makeup with me.”

“You don’t need it.” Jensen replies easily.

“Well thank you, but makeup is good for more than just enhancing features. It can change them completely if you know what you’re doing.”

“Huh. We’ll get you some soon if you want it.”

He hasn’t put his shirt on yet. He’s in his jeans. Normally the very first thing he does as soon as he’s dry is put a shirt on to cover his back. Jensen isn’t even thinking about it right now. Shylah is in a pair of jeans that are slightly big, but not falling off and a pretty decent looking top. It has a wide neck which exposes one of the sports bra straps and is falling off of her left shoulder, which is facing him, and has what they call ‘flutter sleeves’ he thinks. The blue compliments her eyes. Makes them stand out more. It reveals her bite scar too. Jensen finds himself looking at it while she’s brushing her teeth. It’s ripped more than he thought it was before. She really fought. His is ripped too, but not as bad.

A thought has just absently crossed his mind. _Didn’t I read something somewhere about one bite being able to override an original bite?_ That gets him to thinking as he wipes his face clean and puts on some aftershave. It’s not something he wants to voice just yet though. There has been some serious gain in trust with Shylah and he doesn’t want to break any of that with asking… _hey, can I bite you over where that alpha bit you in the off chance that we can break that connection?_ He’s not thinking that will go all that well for him right now. Jensen watches Shylah fold both of their towels up. She then goes and finds her shoes. He digs in his bag for a shirt and then his shoes. He finds a hat for her that is new enough that it hadn’t been along on any hunts to get caked in anything nasty yet. Then they clear out of the room and go into the living room so the shower is freed up for Misha. The water was still good and hot when they turned it off so he should have enough. Jensen is ready to move on and get to Kansas as quickly as they can. He’d like to deal with this alpha and her pack, but Jeff was right. His priority is Shylah and her safety. And they are on the radar of the FBI that not hunkering down is stupid.

He and Shylah eat in relative silence since most everything has already been packed away and put in the car by Jared. Jensen takes their plates up when they’re done and leans in to speak quietly to his best friend. She can’t hear what’s said.

“You do remember I have better hearing than most anyone, right?”

Jared swallows hard, but Jensen leaves it at that. It’s not a warning per se, but Jared knows he needs to keep thoughts to himself more. He‘ll have to tread lightly here.

Very soon after they’re ready to go.

“Jared, Misha, you ride with Jim for a little bit. We have to go the same direction for a few miles and then we’ll split back up appropriately.” Jeff says.

Jeff is standing by the front passenger door of Jensen’s car so Shylah starts to get in the back.

“Front please.” Jensen says to her. She glances over at Jeff. “It’s alright. He can talk from back there…which is what he wants to do.” Jeff tips his head in a nod toward Shylah and he opens the front door for her. She slides in, Jensen gets behind the wheel, and Jeff gets in the backseat. There is a bit of tension in the air and it takes Shylah a moment to realize that its emanating only from Jeff. She didn’t think he got tense or nervous based on what she’s seen so far, so it intrigues her. They pull out with Jared and Misha loaded into the older truck with Jim.


	8. Eight

Rob gets back to the motel where the Weres are staying. There are some raised voices and he makes his way down to the room its coming from. Really there is just one raised voice and his brother trying to calm it. Lexi is highly upset by something. He knocks and Jake answers the door.

“What’s going on?” He asks the young Were.

Jake shrugs. “I’m actually not sure. I just got here. She was just ranting, but not really making any sense to me. Alpha Rich seems to understand it.  Sort of.” If Lexi wasn’t in such a rage, which has Rob concerned, then Jake’s facial expression and the fact he is literally scratching his head would be funny.

“Uh. Okay. Let me see if I can talk to Rich for a second.”

Through some wrangling he manages to get his brother over to the side while Lexi is still ranting, but surrounded by her pack who are doing their best to give off a calm vibe and her voice isn’t as loud so it’s doing something. Most of them are listening knowing better than to try and say something.

Rob finally gets Rich to focus on him. “Okay, what is going on? I can’t understand a thing she’s talking about.”

“Well she said there was something that was on her Charge’s peripheral emotions for a little while now, but because she wasn’t paying much attention to it, Lexi couldn’t get a grasp on it either. It’s not on the peripheral any longer.”

“That’s still not telling me much.”

“Her Charge has found a…uh…true mate.”

“Really? That’s so rare. What is with this girl? That should be good though. Well it would be better if she had control of her Charge before all this, but true mates are a good thing…” Rich is grimacing. “True mates isn’t a good thing?”

“Not when said mate is a hunter…”

“Oh you have got to be shitting me…”

Rich shakes his head. “Nope. It’s apparently the one who shot Ethan too.”

Rob smacks his face with the palm of his right hand. “Okay, well that’s a good reason for her to have been set off. True mates don’t exactly choose each other so it’s not really the girl’s fault.”

“Oh, she isn’t mad at the girl. She is going to rip that hunter limb from limb though for, um, ‘ _taking advantage of her_ ’ and her lack of knowledge of what is happening. That’s what it boils down to anyway. I’m trying to get her to calm down enough to get on the road.”

“That’s a good idea. They’ve just pulled out. Heading almost due east. I waited long enough to see what direction they were heading before coming back.”

“You want to brave going over there this time?”

Looking at his brother Rich looks nervous. Not much of anything makes his brother nervous. “Yeah. I’ll go tell her.”

Rob is cautious as he walks up and he has to say her name several times to get her attention and even has to inject some _alpha tone_ which is not something he would normally do when speaking to another alpha, but since it’s something distinctive above all the other voices and especially over Lexi’s, it gets her attention and she stops mid word and just looks at him. “Sorry. I couldn’t get your attention. They’ve pulled out heading due east. I thought you may want to get on the road soon. I waited just long enough to be sure of their direction. Please pardon the alpha tone. I meant no disrespect.” Rob says and he allows his eyes to drop from hers. It’s a submissive move that is expected of Beta and Omega, not another Alpha, but he wants to show his level of high respect. Plus…well frankly Lexi is a little scary. Especially when mad.

“It’s alright. I understand. I should be apologizing…”

“No need. I understand. Rich explained.”

For that Lexi seems grateful. “Everyone to your rooms and get your things. We’re heading out. I’ll check us out.”

No one has to be told twice. There are Weres scattering to do what she has said and get their things. They don’t have much as none of them anticipated this being an overnight affair in a town. They can literally get anything they have to have from wooded areas so they don’t travel with much when they do travel. It s also not normal to have this large of a group traveling together. Rich walks with Lexi to her room to gather her few things.

“Would you like to ride with us Lexi?” He asks.

“I should probably stick with one of the vans.”

“Sure. I was just thinking we could speak about some more plans. I have an idea of where they are headed. I didn’t think it was true, but if they get to where I think they may be going, we are going to have a very hard time getting to your Charge.”

At that Lexi stops and looks at him. “Okay. I can trust Jake with the van I was in. How do you have so much intell Rich?”

“A lot of hours of nothing to do because we have four alphas running the pack and too many cooks in the kitchen…”

Lexi nods. “Gotcha. Yeah, I’ll ride with you two. Lets take the lead in front of the vans.”

“Wherever you want to be is where we’ll put our truck.” He sniffs the air. “Mmmm. Den scent? How did I not notice that last night?”

“I sprayed more this morning trying to calm myself down. It didn’t work. Well, it did, but not enough.”

“I like it. I’m going to have to talk to our healer and see if I can get some made up. May be sending her over to yours to get some tips because I swear this smells exactly like your den in the early fall.” Rich is legitimately amazed and fascinated. “I mean Rob and I spend more time away from the pack and the den than we do there anymore. Council has us going all over the place all the time. You would think they could find a couple other alphas from time to time, but if it’s the western half of the United States they seem to call us. Rob got a call to go to New York and check out some dude named Mitch Pellegi up there. I mean, come on…why?”

He isn’t looking at her so he doesn’t see her face pale. “Did you say Pellegi?” She asks.

Rich was putting some things in her bag for her, neither he or Rob are good at doing nothing. “Yeah. Lexi, what’s wrong?”

“That’s my home pack alpha.”

“You’re from New York?”

“No. When I was born the pack was in Washington State. What the hell is he doing in New York?”

“If he is even half as bad as I’ve come to believe from Matt then he probably got run out. The state alpha up there now, uh, Olsen...Ty Olsen…he doesn’t put up with crap like that. He is over the whole state. New Mexico doesn’t have one of those yet, but we will eventually. I think the council is going to be voting on that soon.”

“I’ve been made aware and I’ve met Ty. He’s strict on the laws so we get along well enough. He’s the one who told me that Mitch was dead though.”

“Maybe he thought he was.”

“Olsen doesn’t seem the type to make an oversight like that…”

Rich kind of shrugs. “I haven’t met the guy so I don’t know. If the council gave him a state then he has to be pretty good though. Has to be someone they trust.”

“It’s more of him just being…old to put it bluntly. He’s one of the oldest werewolves. Mitch is right up there with him. He just adapted well to the laws. He lives in a regular house up there and has a small den for his pack, but he isn’t there unless there is some need of his presence. He lives more human than he does Were anymore.” Lexi tells him as they are doing a once over. They can’t leave anything that could expose them and sometimes the weirdest thing will set a hunter off. “We need to get the den scent covered. A hunter lodges here…”

“Oh, I’m on it. Rob’s new spray for his hair can cover anything.”

Lexi laughs at him. “Seriously?”

“He likes to be ‘in style’ with whatever is going on. Plus he has that curly hair and if he doesn’t do something with it…well you don’t want to see his wolf when his hair gets out of control. Looks like the world’s largest poodle.”

Lexi closes her bag and moves outside where she happens to bump right into Jake who was passing by her door. “Jake. You can handle a van without me, right?”

“Of course Alpha. Riding with Alphas Rob and Rich?”

“Yes.”

“I figured you’d want to plan with them and then let us know what we need to do.”

“It’s not that I don’t trust…”

“We know that. They’re here. Get their help. We are here to do whatever you tell us and not question it Alpha. That’s why your brought us. If you didn’t trust us, you wouldn’t have brought us to come find your Charge. She’s important.”

Lexi smiles at him. “Thank you Jake. Make sure they all know how much everything you’re all doing means to me, okay?”

“Of course Alpha, but I think they already know.” His eyes are focused behind her.

  
Lexi turns her head and the pack is lined up and they all have a soft smile on their faces. She must be projecting her gratitude without meaning to, not that she’s holding it back per se either.

“How would you like us split Alpha?” Heather asks.

“However you’d like to do so is fine. I just want you driving one van and Jake driving the other. The Benedict-Speights will take lead in the truck and I’ll be with them. As soon as we have a solid plan it will be relayed to everyone.”

Again, that was all that was needed. Everyone is off to do what they need to do. None of them have to be told. They see a job that needs to be done and don’t see anyone else doing it, they jump on it and get it done. Lexi has a very independent pack. They don’t need her to survive anymore, but they still look to her for sure directions because that’s what she’s there for. Watching them work now fills her with pride. Then a very strong scent catches her attention. It just smells like a lot of chemicals. She turns around to find Rich coming out of her room with a bottle that he’s spraying as he walks backward. “That’ll work.” She says as he gets to her and is grinning at her. With that, they load up.

Lexi sits in the backseat of the four door truck. Rich is driving now. Rob was the last to drive.

“So where is it that you think they’re heading?” She asks after they’ve been on the road for a while. She’s able to feel Shylah again so they know they’re going in the right direction. She’s trying to keep herself from getting angry and what she is sensing coming from her Charge.

“There is this old bunker that was used by like the _watcher_ kind of hunters from back in the day. The ones that recorded and collected, but they didn’t get involved in anything. That place is warded against everything. The walls are iron and salted and coated in silver. Granted that won’t stop us, but it’s going to be hard and take some serious time to get into a place like that. Most of it is underground. There are tunnels and everything else and I don’t know how we could cover all the exits because it wouldn’t take them long to realize that we’re there.

It’s in Kansas. I believe that is where these two are from…”

“They’re from Texas. Austin to be exact.” Rob throws in there. He’s looking over a map.

“So we need to stop them before they get to Kansas?” Lexi asks. It is more of a statement than a question, but they know what she means.

Rob is planning out a fast route with the idea to be cutting them off. “That would be ideal.” He points to the map. “The bunker is right about here. A little ways outside of Lawrence. So, we’re thinking they’re about how far ahead of us?”

Lexi concentrates. “Thirty miles.”

“Okay, so that puts them passing this little no name place here. If we go around this way.” Rob is pointing as he is thinking out loud. “The speeds are faster and there are no towns to slow down through. They’ll have to stop eventually to get gas so they need to stay relatively close to towns for stations. We have a bunch of gas in the back of the truck we can put in the vans too. They’ll have to stop for bodily functions…yeah, we can get ahead of them long before we hit the Kansas boarder.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Rich comments and then starts flipping through the radio for some music.

  
~~~~~~~

  
Back in Dallas, the Collins’ estate is full of activity, but you can only tell if you’re inside. A small group has been going through emails and snail mail looking for anything. Another group is on the phones waiting for a call. A third group is going over the house. Agent Wade has a couple of his discreet underlings going through the closets, so to speak. If there is anything to be found, they’ll find it. Agent Wade himself is sitting at the kitchen table looking out the back window.

“Do you ever sleep?”

Travis is drawn from his thoughts and looks up to see the sheriff standing there. “I thought you had gone home.”

“Nah. I’m not going anywhere until those kids are home safe.”

“It doesn’t look like you sleep either.”

“I don’t sleep more than a few hours on a good night. When things aren’t good, well, sleep is the last thing on my mind. I’ll power nap later. Anything pop to you yet?”

Wiping at his eyes Travis stands. “Honestly…no. They are so low risk. Nothing has popped on them or the Senator or Mayor as of yet. I’m getting a feeling that they were taken because they were at the wrong place at the wrong time.”

“I saw the video. I didn’t know Shy could do that.”

The agent nods. “If that door would have opened inward she would have had a chance to escape. They wouldn’t have caught her.”

“If they would have gotten a hold of her brother they would have had her too. She’s just as protective of him as he is of her. I don’t think I’ve ever seen siblings like them. They’d rather spend time with each other than anyone else.”

This has his attention. “I have to ask this although I’m not suspecting…”

“No. They didn’t touch each other like that. They are just close. Closer to each other than their parents these days.”

“Like I was saying. I didn’t suspect that, but I needed to ask for the purpose of it being on record that I did.” They’re quiet for a few moments. “Look, do you know anything, and I mean _anything_ , that could explain why they could be targets? Anything about the Senator or Mayor. Maybe they have underhanded handling of some situation and it’s pissed someone off.”

Carl looks offended. “No. They don’t do business that way. They can do some fast talking, but they’re popular here because they do what they say they’re going to do. I thought you were thinking this was a wrong place/wrong time kind of thing?”

“I am, but I don’t want to think that. Those rarely turn out on a happy note. Usually I’m bringing back bodies on those cases and I’ve had a few where I couldn’t even do that. I don’t want this to be random.” He is again wiping his hand across his face.

The sheriff nods his understanding. “Let’s get you some coffee. Dan would like to have another word with you, but you need to have some caffeine first.”

Travis allows Carl to take him to a side area where it looks like an industrial coffee maker is going. They both fix themselves a cup and move into the Senator’s office where the man is sitting behind his large oak desk looking so tired and staring at nothing in particular. Carl shuts the door quietly and they both go and take seats in front of his desk.

“Senator?” Agent Wade says softly. It get’s his attention. “You wanted to see me?” He prompts.

“Oh, yes. Sorry. I don’t do well without sleep. Brain starts shutting down on me. I was just curious if I could help with anything. I’m going to go crazy sitting here letting my mind wander.”

Travis leans forward some. His eyes meet the older man’s. “It’s a waiting game right now. I’m beginning to lean toward this being a random kidnapping and I have to be blunt with you here. Those don’t usually turn out good. The part that is confusing me is that they could have escaped without taking your children. They had time and they didn’t need the hostages. If anything they’ve just put more pressure on themselves. I haven’t seen this before. It’s not what those guys do.”

“What do they do?” Dan asks.

Travis glances over at the sheriff to be sure he should do this. He gets a nod. He clears his throat and takes another sip of coffee. “Jensen Ackles and Jared Padalecki are killers sir. That’s what they do. They just beheaded eight people at a bar in a tiny town. The Padalecki kid, he’s the youngest, but taller than his partner, was injured. The sweep of the bathroom has turned up no DNA and we don’t have their DNA on file anywhere. That bathroom was scrubbed down. We got some prints, but they’re smudged and we already know who they are. They’re good. Before this mass beheading they have been suspected of murders all over the country, but nothing could ever be proven. They haven’t been caught on video prior to now doing anything illegal.”

“How are you so sure about them? How do killers like that become the way they are?” He laughs at himself. “Shy would probably be able to answer that with her love of psychology.”

“I was a psychology major myself before I decided to double major and added Criminal Justice. I am also a profiler, but I can tell you some of their past as best as it is known. If you want to hear it while we’re waiting.”

“Does it help in understanding them?”

Travis nods. “Helps me Senator.”

“Then please…tell me what you know about them to make them the way they are.” Dan says.

Special Agent Travis Wade sits back in his seat. He has studied as much as he can on these two given there is such a lack of actual, traceable history. “This is what I know. They were born normal kids in a normal neighborhood in Austin, TX. They had hardworking parents. Neither kid lacked. Jensen had an older brother and a younger sister. Jared had an older brother and an older sister.”

“Had? Did they axe murder them?”

Travis has a sad smile. “It would make all of this so much easier to understand if they were just born little psychos, wouldn’t it? No, they didn’t kill their families. Some cult came looking for Jensen one night and killed his entire family. He was ten. He snuck out that night and gone down to Jared’s house, he was six at the time, and helped him out of his window and they went to the park. Looking for Jensen to be at his young friend’s house they broke into Jared’s and massacred his family too.”

“My God!” The Senator proclaims. “What on earth did some cult want the boy for?”

“No idea. Never identified them. There was barely anything left to identify the remains as it was. Looks like they were torn apart by some animal.”

Dan Collins’ face pales. Travis doesn’t notice and continues.

“Anyway, the boys were sent to stay with relatives when they returned home to find their families destroyed and police arrived. Ackles went to an aunt who lived a couple neighborhoods over. Padalecki was sent to his grandmothers in another town. Ackles was left home alone one night and the cult members found him or so it was assumed. There was a rag left with chloroform and the boy was just gone. Not a single trace of him.

It was about a year later that the Padalecki boy disappeared. No sign, no trace, just like he poofed into the air.

Then they pop up on the radar again when they’re teenagers. Petty crime. Breaking and entering. It escalated to assault and bar fights as they get older but every single time we get close they’re gone. The one time they were questioned, they wouldn’t say a word. Wouldn’t say what happened and why they disappeared. Won’t give us anything. Some high up government official comes in and the fact that Ackles was ever brought in has to be erased from the records along with the juvie records. They couldn’t get any evidence of the adult crimes. We had to let him walk. Haven’t been able to get our hands on either of them since.”

Now Travis realizes how pale the Senator has become. “Senator Collins? Are you alright?” The question has the sheriff looking at his longtime friend now too.

He seems to snap out of it. “Yes. I just never thought they could have been normal at one time. I’ve always thought of serial killers as being…born different.”

“That’s the usual assumption. It’s true that some are just born that way, but it’s not common. Some have bad childhoods, some have the best upbringing money can buy with excellent parents. Something happened to those boys when they disappeared. It doesn’t excuse what they’ve done and what they continue to do. They have to answer for it. They have to be punished for it, but knowing what happened could mitigate the sentence to life in prison instead of death.”

“This is a lot to process Agent. May I have some time to…think?”

“Yes. Of course. If you think of anything come find me. If anything happens, I’ll find you.” Travis says standing.

Dan absently watches Travis and Carl (unusually quiet) turn and leave being sure to close the door behind themselves. He then gets up and goes through a side door in search of his wife. They have some things they need to talk about. Now.

  
~~~~~~~

  
Lexi has been listening to music and relaxing her mind. When she relaxes her mind she can feel Shylah easier. Read her better. They’ve been on the road for a while now. Something catches her attention.

She sits up straighter. “They’ve stopped.” She announces.

“You can tell that?”

Rob looks at Rich. “Of course she can. It’s almost as good as a GPS when she is connected to her Charge.”

Rich shoots his brother a look from the corner of his eye. “Can you tell where?”

Lexi’s eyes narrow and her focus somewhere in the distance. “It’s a gas station with a restaurant/diner thing attached. They need gas and food.” She closes her eyes and forces that connection stronger. “It’s only twenty miles ahead of us roughly. The diner is called Franklin’s Place.”  It looks like she's struggling to keep focusing.  "Something is off with the connection.  Has been since I got mad.  It's...fuzzy."

“I know where that is.” Says Rob with a smile. “They have great burgers.”

“If they stay there, we may be able to separate the girl from the hunters.” Rich says ignoring his brother.

“She doesn’t need to see any of what I do to them.”

“We’ll shield her Alpha.” Rich assures.

“Thank you.”

“We could secure her in the truck while you and your pack do what you need to do. No harm will come to her and she won’t be exposed to the vengeance.” Rob adds.

Lexi nods. “Unfortunately she has seen what I am capable of doing before. I’ve regretted that every day since. Granted that it is a part of pack life so she will have to be desensitized to it eventually, this seems a little too early for that. I need her trust first. That is going to be a hard won battle within itself. I’m not a traditional alpha. I don’t believe in treating a Charge with torture to break them. From what I’ve seen and can feel of her, she wouldn’t break that way. Not really.”

“If we had charges.” Rob says. “We wouldn’t do that either. They’re still human. A little stronger than the average human with some changes in their senses, but they’re still human. Weaker than the average omega from a traditional pack. They shouldn’t be treated like werewolves.”

Lexi smiles at him. “Exactly. I believe that’s why so many Charges have been killed over the existence of werewolves. The alphas forget they can’t punish them as they would one of their Weres who had disobeyed. The human mind is also a very complex thing. They don’t share our instincts. They have some of them after a claim has been made, sure. Most humans can’t survive being turned into a werewolf either. The changes to a Charges body are difficult enough and often quite painful and they can’t even transform.”

“It takes a strong human.” Rich injects. “I’m glad you have made the law to stop werewolves from turning humans. Most of them did it just to gain omegas for their packs, but the risks are so high. It’s not worth it. Enough of them are still born naturally.”

“Thank you for your support Rich. It wasn’t highly supported by the Weres on the council. Of course the humans liked the idea of that law even though they work with us, but for some reason the other alphas fought me hard on that one point.”

Rich is watching traffic at a four way stop. “They fought you harder on that then they did on the chases…which I personally found odd. Chases were a tradition. Turning humans to make more omegas was a newer thing and they fought changing that more than the traditional chases from as far back as there is written history? Probably a lot longer than that. Omegas have never been _that_ rare. Are they more rare than they used to be? Yeah, but our numbers are good. Highest they’ve been like ever.”

Rob muses. “Isn’t it interesting how nature knows what we need? Like if our numbers started dropping off I bet omegas would be born right and left. We’d probably have more alphas born too.”

“Nature always provides. It’s humans that have always posed the greatest risk to other species, but that isn’t all humans. I’ve noticed that most humans are really cognizant of the environment and saving endangered species.” Lexi says looking out the window.

Rich looks at her in the rearview mirror. “Is your Charge one of the ones who enjoys nature? It seems like all the ones that I’ve read about tend to be humans who are attracted to nature and its preservation in the first place.”

She nods. “She seems to be. As much as you can be in today’s human society. She drives one of those hybrid cars, recycles, won’t wear anything made of real fur, _not that you need something like that here_ , and she signs petitions to stop killing animals that are endangered. She likes nature trails. She ran the ones at the college regularly enough. Just not when I was needing her to.” That makes her laugh.

“Whatcha mean?” Rich asks curious.

“After the council approved my taking of her she didn’t run the trails at night or evening like she normally did. When she ran them she had someone with her which up to that point I hadn’t seen her doing all that often. Maybe she did prior to me happening upon her and then for a little while they were unable to join her. I don’t know. A couple times a week I know she went running with her brother.”

“Hey.” Rob turns in his seat to look at her better and her blue-gray eyes meet his sky blue. “”What are you going to do about the brother? I mean if you kill him she is not going to be a happy camper and he isn’t a hunter, right?”

“He doesn’t seem to be. I don’t think he knew anything about creatures or hunters until this all started happening. I’m going to try to avoid killing or even hurting him if possible.”

Rich smiles. He likes that she doesn’t like to hurt people if it can at all be avoided. “If Rob and I can get your Charge safely secured for you, one of both of us can hold him back to maybe help you with that. I’d hate to see the guy get hurt just protecting his younger sister. Rob and I would die protecting each other so we kind of get it.”

“I had a sister.” Lexi says.

“Huh?” Both brothers say together.

“I had a sister. She was a beta. I don’t know what happened to her.”

“You’re parents were both omega, right?” Rob asks. Lexi nods. “They birthed a beta and an alpha. That’s interesting. It’s not unheard of obviously, it’s just exceedingly unlikely.”

“I know. Pileggi didn’t think it was possible at all. That’s why my mother was killed. He made us stand in the front and watch.”

“How old were you?” Rich asks. Lexi has never much talked about any of this to them and if she’s willing to talk, he is more than willing to listen.

“Three. My sister was eight I think.”

“My God.” Is all that Rob is able to say.

Rich mumbles, but she still understands him. “I wish we didn’t have as good of memories as we have sometimes.”

“If that bastard is still alive, he should be killed.” Rob then states firmly.

“The council had been trying to find him. If Olsen is right, then they need to send someone to New York. Someone reliable. I’d be glad to do it, but they’ll say I’m biased and I can’t say they’re wrong. My Charge is going to need my constant presence and I will not take her around a danger like him.”

“No, of course not. She must always be protected from danger…whatever the source.” Rob agrees.

Rich gets a look as though something has struck him. “Guys, I have this crazy idea that just popped into my head.” They both look at him, but are silent so he takes that as is cue to continue. “He moved a long way. If the council can’t find him, then he moves like... _a lot_. What if he’s the rouge? If Olsen thought he was killed then his pack was disbanded. An alpha like him are not popular these days unless it’s with someone like Mark. At the very least, he could be providing the rouge with information…”

There is a pit that just opened in Lexi’s stomach and she feels like she could be sick. What Rich is suggesting actually makes sense. She is mentally beating herself up on not confirming the death when it was reported. She has her own pack and her own duties and was busy at the time because that was back when omegas were coming to her from other packs seeking her assistance when they learned about her. It was a very busy time for her and really she didn’t care if he was alive or dead. If he had ever come after her or her pack she’d have killed him easily enough. While ruthless and uncaring, Pileggi was never a great fighter. His fear was more reputation than ability. His second in command, now that was a werewolf to be reckoned with. _Wonder what happened to that one…uh…what was his name?…Something kind of foreign…crap…Tahmoh Penikett? I think._

“He most likely is the provider of information. I bet it’s his old second in command that actually took out all his orders that is the actual rogue. Tahmoh. He’s bigger, faster, stronger than Pileggi, but he’s a beta.”

“Douche bag would come second to a beta?”

“He probably doesn’t like it, but he benefits as much as Tahmoh would. Gets a few of those Charges and omegas for himself. I remember very clearly just how loyal Tahmoh was. Mitch often told him he would make a great alpha, but since he wasn’t one he’d have to settle for second best. The treatment never seemed to bother him. He was treated better than anyone else in the entire pack.” Lexi looks mad. Her eyes are burning with hatred. “I should have gone and confirmed his death and then all those omegas would be alright. All those Charges may have been with the right alpha or would have had a chance to be at the very least. They wouldn’t all be dead.”

“That’s not on you Lexi.” Rob states firmly. “Nothing your home pack alpha has done is on you. You couldn’t have stopped him as a child and you have your own priorities now. Worrying about all the other omegas and Charges is not where your head needs to be.” This is the most direct he has ever really been with her, but she’s in the wrong headspace and he needs to get her back on track right now. “The only thing you need to worry about is your pack and your Charge. That’s it. Let us worry about everything else in the time being. Okay?”

Rich fears for his brother a little right now. They may be older than their friend Lexi by a good bit {Rob and Rich are both 131 years old, but Rob was born first and they certainly don’t look like the twins they are), but everyone knows better than to give Lexi orders…which Rob just more or less did. However, Rich watches the fire in Lexi’s eyes cool.

“You’re right. Sorry. The death of innocent omegas is a sore spot for me. It’s needless. Pointless. We _need_ omegas and not just because they can produce pups whether they’re male or female and do it so much easier than a beta or alpha can. They’re _valuable_ and if you ask me they are the heart of the pack. They care for all members. The healer who keeps the pack healthy, well in your case you have two but your pack is so huge you need more than one, is almost always an omega. The ones preparing the meals are omega. The ones keeping things tidy are omega. The ones raising the future of the pack are omega. Betas and alphas aren’t as good at those essential things as omegas are. I know I’m not. I’ve just proven that they can do it all. They can fight and hunt and plan and protect and clean and cook and make clothes and make tools and whatever else a pack needs. _Omegas_ are the true rulers of a pack.”

“Yes, they truly are.” Rob agrees. “Lexi, one thing that we adore about you is your passion. I’m not wanting you to lose that hate of your past and for the ones who did it to you because that is what makes you as passionate as you are and what has made you understand what omegas are truly capable of doing. You’re right, they can do it all and we’ve started training the ones that want to in our pack to be soldiers. We don’t look at anyone’s biology as what defines their status. Our number twos are not betas…they’re omegas…however, you can’t tell that just by looking at them. When another Were gets close enough to scent them from some pack that we’ve never met before they’re shocked they aren’t betas. All I’m asking you to do is focus on yourself and what your pack needs for once. Rich and I are here to help with everything else. We’ll take care of everything else while you take care of your Charge.”

Lexi can’t help but smile at him. She can feel Rich’s relief. _Did he really think I was going to go alpha ballistic on Rob? Come on Rich…you know me better than that. Rob knows sometimes I need the blunt talk. I’m not mad_. “Thanks Rob. I know you two have my back. I do trust you both. Death among our own species is unnecessary. Gets under my skin.” She stops talking. “Wait…we’re close.” She feels Shylah acutely now even though she can tell that her Charge is actively attempting to block it out.


	9. Chapter 9

They had only gotten a few minutes down the road when Jensen put his left hand out open on his lap and Shylah placed her hand in his. Jeff, so far, hadn’t said anything and Jensen knew he wanted to talk about something. He and Shy were murmuring things back and forth. There were some houses along the way that she liked the look of and mentioned that she’d like a place like that one day. Maybe in the country somewhere so she could have some chickens for fresh eggs and maybe even some goats. Although Jensen can’t say he has ever really thought about settling down, her idea of what she wanted, well, that he could get behind. There would always be hunts and a house could be warded just like the bunker. His concern flashes to Jared though. He never sees Jared actually being able to settle.

“We’d have to have a place on our land somewhere for Jared. I have to keep my eye on that kid. He hasn’t talked about settling down since he was in college and that is the longest he had ever lived in one place…until we found this bunker six years back. He is still living out of boxes and it drives me nuts.” Jensen tells her.

“I wouldn’t mind having Jared close. He likes dogs, right?”

Jensen laughs. “Lord yes he likes dogs. Considering he doesn’t want to settle, he has mentioned getting a dog I don’t know how many times. Says when we’re gone Felicia or Osric can watch it.”

Shylah laughs. He likes that sound. “Y’all are almost always gone, aren’t ya?” She asks.

“Yeah…”

“About that.” Jeff cuts him off. Jensen glances at the older man in the rear view. “You’re going to be underground for a long while with all this FBI stuff. Maybe it’s time you think about settling. Maybe even staying out of hunting.”

At first Jensen isn’t sure what to say. “Jeff, hunting is all that Jared and I know how to do. It’s not like we can go and get some blue collar job somewhere either. We’re too easy to recognize…especially after this mess. We can’t live in one place and survive on credit card fraud like we do now or hustling pool which leads to more bar fights than I can even count anymore. That’ll get us busted.”

Shylah speaks before Jeff can. “You have computer skills, right?” She asks.

“Yeah. Not like mad hacking skills or anything, but I can get by. I’ve learned how to write some programs to do certain things thanks to Felicia.”

“You can work online. There are a lot of different jobs that allow you to do everything online from home. Set your own hours. Medical transcriptions is a big area right now with not enough workers. You’re smart. You can figure it out. Also, you have me and I have legitimate work. I don’t have to work in the office to do most of it and even if I did she’s been talking about expanding. I could talk Dr. Bryant into opening an office in Kansas for me. I can get right back into what I was doing when I’m able to get my head out of the hole again. I just have to explain that I chose to move here and that’s what I want to do. I don’t have to mention y’all to anyone. For all they need to know, it’s me and Misha. And my job pays well.” She grins at him.

“You’d do that? You’d help support…me? Even Jared?”

“Absolutely. No question about it.”

Jeff smiles at her even though she can’t see it. She’s looking at Jensen. “That sounds like a plan that would work out just fine.”

“Even if I can settle and stop hunting, Jared won’t. You know he won’t Jeff. How am I supposed to keep an eye on him if I’m not hunting right along beside him?”

“He’s a grown man Jen. You have to learn to let him go on his own and do what is best for you.”

Jensen shakes his head. “We need to have each other’s backs. That’s the only way to survive.”

“Then maybe he won’t, but the point is that it’s Jay’s decision. Not yours. What you have to do is what is best and the safest for the woman sitting beside you who is obviously in love…in case you haven’t noticed.”

Shy’s face turns red and she glances down away from Jensen’s look at her, but he squeezes her hand and she squeezes back. “Jeff!” He says scolding him.

He puts his hands up and looks anything but apologetic when he says, “sorry.”

“Just for your information, I did notice.” Jensen says softer.

There is a break in conversation. The silence isn’t awkward, but it’s slightly uncomfortable. Shylah is looking out the windows again as they came into the next town and Jensen imagines she’s admiring more houses. He has to keep remembering that she had plans for her life before all of this. He needs to give her as much of what she wants as he is able to provide. That’s a no brainer. He would hate to leave Jared…Jay, his best friend in the entire world…out there hunting alone, but Jeff has a point.

“Well, with that out of the way, I think I need to find out some things about you young lady.” Jeff says out of the blue and it gets Jensen’s preverbal hackles rising. He lets out a low growl.

“Stop that. It’s Jeff.” Shy tells him and he gives puppy eyes. _Like a scolded puppy_ Jeff thinks.

“Sorry.” He says softly.

She pets his hand and turns in the seat to see Jeff easier. “What is it you’d like to know?”

Jeff likes this openness. He also likes that her eye contact does not wave and he usually intimidates people even when he doesn’t mean to. Part of it is probably the fact that he’s a former Marine and carries himself as such because he was high ranking in Vietnam by the time everything was said and done. People seem to think that Jeff Morgan has an air of utter authority around him. His gazes can be like steel…or so he’s been told. She doesn’t seem phased.

“You were somewhat trained as a hunter. I can understand how you aren’t freaked out by creatures. You seem to have a vast knowledge though that someone in this life for just eight years would not have. You have some kind of source. I want to know what that source is.” May as well be blunt and to the point.

Shylah nods.

“You don’t have to tell him anything if you don’t want to. I just want you to understand that.” Jensen tells her shooting Jeff a look which does absolutely nothing to his mentor/surrogate father figure.

Again she nods. “I know I don’t. However, I’m in a relationship with his son, for all intents and purposes, and if there is any threat that I could pose to you in any way shape or form…he deserves to know. Right?” Shy asks Jensen.

He shrugs, but doesn’t miss Jeff smirking. “Yeah, I guess. He knows that not much of anything poses a real threat to me or Jared though.”

“No one is invincible boy. You start thinking that way, it’s going to get you killed.”

“I didn’t mean it like that. I mean it takes more than one creature at a time to be any real threat. An alpha and a pack…yes…that is a huge threat. Just a single alpha, not as much of a threat. That’s all I mean. So she, herself alone, does not pose a threat.” Jensen tells him.

Shylah rolls her eyes at them. “Look, the werewolf human council is real. I have direct knowledge of this and a source from there. Do you need to know the actual source?”

“It would be nice…”

“Are you going to cause a problem with them?”

“Is it a Were or a human?”

“Human that carries the gene, but isn’t a Were.”

“Then no, I won’t be causing them any problem.”

Shylah looks at Jensen for a second and he looks back at her since they’re at a stoplight. His look tells her _I’m curious to know, but you don’t have to tell him or me_. She takes a big breath. “This doesn’t go beyond this car.” She warns. Jeff nods his understanding and Jensen squeezes her hand again. “It’s my father.” She finally says.

“Senator Collins is a member of a werewolf and human council?” Jensen asks surprised. He slaps his hand over his mouth.

“Yes. The humans in the council are all higher ranking government officials. My mom isn’t officially on the council, but she will sit with my dad and they allow her to be there because he trusts her opinions. It’s not common knowledge that our family carries the gene, but some of us know.”

“Why do you know and your brother doesn’t or didn’t rather?” Jeff asks.

“Because they knew I was different.”

Jensen looks at her now. “What do you mean? How did they know you were different?” He’s concerned.

“I don’t know exactly. Dad had mentioned that I seemed to draw werewolves to me when I was younger and that I was somehow able to tell they were different…not human. I didn’t know I did that at a young age, but they felt it best if I knew the truth. They told me not to tell Misha and that is the ONLY thing I never shared with him just because they said so.”

“Did they know you were a Charge? Do they know what Charges are?” Jensen seems angry, but not at her.

“I don’t think they knew exactly…no. I don’t think they realized I was one either and even if they did the chances of my intended alpha out there finding me was so remote…” Shy trails off. “Charges are not a topic shared with humans. Not even the ones on the council. It was only the Weres who cleared her to come and claim me.”

“How do you know that if the humans weren’t involved? Your dad wouldn’t know.”

She looks at Jeff. “I know a couple of the werewolves too. They integrated with human society and live as humans. They were the ones who warned me. While they voted to approve the alpha’s actions toward me, they don’t approve of humans being taken by a werewolf for any purpose. It was a political move to vote in her favor because she is such a high ranking member of the council. Voting against her looks bad on them. They have stood up to her before as have the humans during law making decisions and whatnot, but this was pack tradition. It’s not seen as cruel like the chases.”

“So…” Jensen begins. “…it’s not a crime against their own so they’re okay with it?”

“Essentially.” Shy answers honestly. She can feel Jensen’s blood boil.

“Look, Jensen, my parents can’t have known. They wouldn’t have allowed it and it would have to be a unanimous decision. I’m not even sure the human members are aware that the Weres voted without their knowledge on something to approve it. Supposedly the humans voted too, but not according to the couple of Weres who found me on campus.”

“So your parents know who hunters are, right?”

“Kind of. They don’t know much about the network and definitely don’t associate with them. The council would frown upon that.”

“So they understand that we aren’t going to hurt you?”

Shylah shrugs. “Like I said back at that station Jen, just because you’re hunters doesn’t mean you’re good people. There are plenty of hunters out there who hurt humans just as often as they do creatures. They have no way of knowing you aren’t actually going to hurt me or Misha. If they look into either of you, they’ll figure out soon enough that you are hunters though. They’re smart people.”

“Not if they’re associating with those animals purposely.” Jeff grumbles in the backseat.

Shylah turns on him with fire in her eyes. “They are trying to protect humans and werewolves alike Jeff. I’m sorry you don’t approve. Not all werewolves are bad. It’s the few that give the rest of them bad names. What is happening to me is rare. Do I like it? No. Do I want it? No. It doesn’t make this alpha who is after me evil. It really doesn’t. It’s BIOLOGICL. Do you get that? You can’t hate someone just because of their species. It’s like being a racist and don’t even get me started on that…”

“Okay…I’m sorry. You’re right. I have a lot of bad blood where Weres are concerned.”

“I understand that Jeff, but you know I wouldn’t have killed that Were if he hadn’t attacked us, right? Hell, I’d talk to the guy cautiously. You taught Jared and me to not hate based on the fact something isn’t human, but the entire time you’ve been a hypocrite?” Jensen questions.

Jeff shakes his head. “No. Jensen no. I haven’t been a hypocrite. I wouldn’t have killed anything that wasn’t hurting innocent people. I’ve let creatures off the hook that have sought out the human criminal element before. Regularly actually. I just make them move on. It doesn’t mean that I have to be nice to a Were though. I can be rude and let them live. If you would have seen what they did to my wife and daughter…”

“Jeff, I did see what they do. I found my slaughtered family, remember?”

That thought brings a pang to Jeff’s stomach.

“I don’t hate all werewolves for the one pack. Am I going to be best friends with one? Probably not. Would I use one as a resource and if it panned out buy him or her a drink and shoot the breeze one evening? Yeah Jeff, I would. I’m not happy with what her mom and dad are doing. That’s a little too close and they should have been able to tell that something was up and their daughter was targeted. They should have prepared their daughter and their son for that matter and against more than just werewolves.”

“I was officially introduced to the world of creatures because I was kidnapped by a vampire. It’s not uncommon for a Charge to be a mate to some other creature which is something I didn’t know until about eight years ago.” Shylah explains.

Jeff shakes his head. “I didn’t know that.”

“Now you do.” She tells him.

The car falls silent for a while. Jensen is still steaming a little and Shylah gets the impression that just letting him alone and keeping that connection with her hand in his is the way to go. Jeff seems lost in his thoughts so she ends up going inside her own head for a while. Looking out the window she really isn’t seeing the scenery before her. She gets a prickle in the back of her mind though. It’s a fierce anger. Her head is starting to hurt because of it and she uses her right hand to rub and her temple. It’s like a flame. It’s hot and uncomfortable and loud.

“What’s wrong?” Jensen’s voice cuts through.

“Anger. The alpha is really angry. Seeing red kind of angry. She’s not seeing or hearing anything else going on around her…Ow. Geez.”

Jensen pulls the car over. He turns toward Shylah and takes her head in his hands. “Look at me Shy.” She does and there is no hesitation, but he can see the fog and a haze in what are normally crystal clear eyes. “You have to block her. She’s projecting and she doesn’t realize that could hurt you really bad.”

“Ah…I can’t. I’m trying.”

He can tell that she really is trying. “Come on Shy. You can do this. You’re the strongest person I’ve ever seen. Break that link. See yourself physically breaking that rope or that chain…whatever it feels like in your head to you. You can do this. You have to do this. She could kill you otherwise.”

Shylah nods and keeps eye contact with Jensen. She can feel power behind his eyes and she latches onto that. Like he is giving her mind that much more power. Shylah uses it too. She’s going to have one hell of a migraine after this, but it won’t be the first or last migraine she’s ever suffered, so she’ll live. It has gone from being what was once like a string that she could pull on or slacken to a thicker chain. One of the links looks weaker than the rest and she starts yanking on it as hard as she can in her head. She can feel her muscles working like she is doing this physically and not just a mental image. Frustrated she lets out a growl and then what comes out almost like a roar and that chain snaps.

When that chain snaps the red is gone and the flame is gone. Shy collapses onto Jensen who is frantically trying to get her where he can see her face again. She’s conscious, but barely. Jeff has held Misha, Jared, and Jim back from the car. He sits up now and supports Shylah’s back while Jensen cups her face and lifts her head.

“Shy? Shy?! Come on…look at me. Focus on me.” Jensen is saying and he slowly sees her half closed eyes lose that fog and haze to them.

She lifts her hand and puts it on Jensen’s forearm. “I’m okay. I’m okay. I broke the…the chain.” She sounds out of breath to herself.

Jensen lets out a relieved sigh. He’s still not happy with the way she looks.

“That was hard and I have one hell of a headache, but I’m okay. I still feel a connection to her, but it’s faint. She’s beginning to calm down some now too so even if she pushes hard enough to reestablish…and I couldn’t stop her from doing that right now…I’d be okay. I’m just concerned because I’m pretty much a GPS to where we are though.”

Jeff lets out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. “You let us worry about that. You need to relax.” Jeff is rubbing her back and she nods.

“C’mere.” Jensen says pulling her to him so that he has her leaning against his chest while cupping the back of her head with his hand. His body warmth against her now pounding skull feels good.

Jeff leaves him to take care of her. “Let me explain to them what happened. We should probably get her something to eat. It may help. She ate some eggs this morning, but not much.”

Jensen nods. He’s very gently shushing Shylah. Any loud noise is going to hurt her head so he’s not making any words. He’s just being a comfort.

 

 

“What the hell?” Jim asks before Jeff can even get out of the car good.

Jeff holds his finger to his lips. “The alpha is what happened. It got into some kind of blind rage and it projected it out. Somehow she was strong enough to break the connection, but she’s hurting now. Bad headache.”

“Damn, it’s a migraine. She gets them from time to time…” Misha says running his hand through his hair. “Her medication is in her purse which is back at that gas station. I don’t have anything on me.”

“I’ve got something, but she’ll need some food or it’ll make her sick. I’ve suffered migraines my entire life due to a baseball incident when I was a young kid.”

“There is a place in the next town where we can stop and eat. Fuel up. No cameras. They’re dummies.” Jared explains. He’s looking at Jensen and Shylah with pure concern in his hazel eyes.

“How did she break a link with an alpha? I didn’t think that was possible.” Jim says. He’s more anxious than he normally ever gets.

Jeff is shaking his head. “I don’t know how she did it. Took a lot out of her, but I think she’s going to be fine. It’s what Jensen said that concerns me.”

“What’s that?” Jared asks focusing on Jeff now.

“He said that the alpha probably doesn’t realize that projecting something like that out to her could kill her. The human brain can only take so much.”

“Dear God.” And with that Misha is over at the car opening Shylah’s door so he can see his sister. Probably wants to tell her that there will be some medication coming for that migraine too. Jensen lets her turn to face him. “Are you okay?”

Shylah goes to nod, but that seemed like a bad idea when the car started to spin so she vocally answered instead. “Yeah Mish. I’m okay. She probably didn’t know.”

Voices are very soft when they speak. “What got her so mad? Could you tell?”

“The only thing flashing in my head were the words _hunter_ and _mate_ so I’m guessing she has figured out that I’m not resisting the attraction…”

“Shit.” Jensen says under his breath.

“It’s going to be okay Shy. I promise. If I have to figure out how to kill that alpha myself, everything is going to be okay.” Misha assures her and she is able to give him a tired smile. “There is a place the next town over that Jared knows of. No real video cameras. It’s the best place to get some food. Jim has some migraine medicine. He sufferers from them too. I’ll find some way to get what you normally take for yours later, but with the ones he has, you have to eat. Rest until we get there, okay?” He tells his sister.

“Mm’kay.” She tells him.

Misha then looks up at Jensen. “Thank you.” Jensen tilts his head confused. “You helped her through that somehow. Don’t ask me how I know that, but you did. So thank you.” He kisses the top of Shy’s head and moves back shutting the door as gently as he can.

Jensen is left a dumbfounded. He doesn’t bother saying anything though. He tucks Shy close to his side. _I did help her somehow…but…how? It felt like she was drawing energy. My head hurts a little. Am I feeling what she is, but diluted? What the hell is going on? UGH!_ Jeff gets back in the car and shuts the door. They really should have parted and headed back by now, but now he has to be sure that Shylah is alright. This is his future daughter for Pete’s sake. That’s his future son over there with Jared and Jim as far as Jeff is concerned too. Jim probably feels the same way because he didn’t question Jeff not telling them it was time to divide back up.

“They’ll know where we stop.” Shylah mumbles.

“I’m not concerned about that. We’ll be in the middle of town in public. They can’t do anything there without exposing themselves. We’ll be okay. It gives them time to catch up, but as long as we manage to get back ahead of them, it’s fine. Don’t you worry about a single thing. You let us do all the worrying for now.” Jensen tells her and kisses her on the top of her head. He likes smelling himself on her. The hat smells like him and she’s wearing it.

“Can’t not worry about the people I care about. It’s what I do.” She tells him. Her voice sounds sleepy and with her head pounding she is tired, but she refuses to go to sleep now. “It used to drive Bethy crazy. I’d always get up and make breakfast and get her coffee for her. When she got back from a hunt I had to check her for injuries. If I noticed a bruise on Misha I drove him crazy till he told me how he got it. I can’t help it.”

“That’s not a bad thing Shylah.” Jeff says softly from the backseat. “It’s good to care about the people around you. We’re lucky to know you.”

Jensen is surprised. Jeff doesn’t say stuff like that. Maybe it’s because they aren’t around a whole lot of women. Now that Jensen thinks about it, Jeff and Jim are both good when it comes to dealing with victims. Putting them at ease. No doubt Jared is the absolute best out of the four of them at dealing with victims and being sympathetic even though he nor Jared are shocked by what they see anymore. It doesn’t effect them and Jensen supposes that should worry him more than it does. He admitted that out loud to Shylah back at the cabin. _Huh. I’ve admitted a lot of things to her that I haven’t even wanted to admit to myself, much less Jared, Jeff, or Jim. Heh_. It’s nice to see the softer side of his mentor that he doesn’t see much. Reminds him that Jeff is in fact human after all.

The ride is quiet at that point because no one wants to disturb Shylah and make her head hurt worse. Jeff handed her his sunglasses that he keeps on him most of the time. Comes in handy when you’re dealing with vampires because a great interrogation technique is to use UV light. The sun doesn’t kill them, but it hurts like hell and can leave some nasty burns that don’t heal as quickly as other injuries. The burn does heal though and faster than it would on a human. Sunglasses protect them in the process so they almost always have a pair on them. Jensen’s are in the glove box. It’s overcast so he doesn’t need them for driving. Jared’s are in there too now that he thinks about it.

Thinking of vampires has him thinking about the fact that one might have escaped that nest. He hopes it was just a human, but the likelihood it was a nest member is higher. Vampires don’t keep humans long unless they want to turn them. Three or four days tops if they’re feeding on them. _Anything that comes for her is going to be a pile of bones soon enough_. That makes him smile inwardly. He likes having someone to protect. Jared doesn’t exactly need it anymore. _Well in all honesty neither does she_. _Once she gets trained up good…_ That’s when he realizes he doesn’t want her to have to be trained up good. He needs out of this life and he needs out of it soon. _Never thought that would be something I’d say…even in my own head._

While he can’t see her eyes, he knows that Shylah isn’t asleep yet. Knows she’s fighting sleep and, if she doesn’t want to fall asleep, she isn’t going to. The thing that just happened with this alpha scared him. Not much scares Jensen Ackles. Like…nothing. Just the thought of losing Jared before is the only thing that really worried him. They live lives of constant danger. _Not anymore. This shit ends when we get back to that bunker. For me and Shylah. I hope Jared will understand_.

Being lost in his own thoughts time seemed to slip right on by him. In fact, he almost misses the turn for Franklin’s Place…which is exactly what he knew Jared was talking about even though Misha didn’t name the restaurant. Well, it’s not really a restaurant, he corrects himself. It’s a diner. Family owned. Best burger he has ever eaten except when he cooks one himself.

Jensen was right about Shy not being asleep. She picked her head up from his shoulder as soon as they got into the town. It’s full of little houses like the one she noted that she liked to him a while back. He has to admit it’s nice. A little too close to the neighbors in most places for his liking, but any of these houses would suit him just fine. Give him something to fix up and improve and he’d be in heaven anyway. Jensen is good with his hands. With enough time passed and the right ID, he could easily be happy doing construction work. Would beat working at a fast food joint. Jensen doesn’t hate people, but he doesn’t see customer service being his strong suit. Now Jared he can see being like a hotel concierge or something like that because he is so damn good with people. They could eek out an existence…a decent one…with the skills they possess. Jared could pull off that online work better than he could. While Shylah is willing to support both him and his best friend, he doesn’t want her to have to. There is a little bit of a caveman inside himself that would love for her to just stay home and keep things straight there while he brings home the bacon, but Shylah made it clear that she wants a career…and who is he to try and stop her? She’s independent and he likes that. Correction, he LOVES that about her.

It’s dawning on Jensen really quick now that she is _allowing_ him to help her. She could have escaped and gotten away from him easily by now, but she hasn't.  Jensen feels honored at that thought. Shylah trusts him, not only with her life, but more importantly she trusts him and Jared with _Misha’s_ life. That means more than all else because he has seen just how close these siblings are and what they are willing to do for each other. He wishes he had that, but then again if he hadn’t lost his family, he wouldn’t be a hunter and he wouldn’t have met her by chance in that gas station. _Fate_ his mind helpfully tells him. _I can’t screw this up. Please God…if you exist…do NOT let me mess this up. I don’t ask for much. I just want to keep this woman and her brother safe and happy. Please let me be able to do that_. He pulls into the parking lot.

“Get her inside to get something to eat. Jim and I will take care of the gas. Our mugs aren’t all over the place.” Jeff says.

So he stops the car short of parking and gets out. Shy is unsteady on her feet with her head pounding so hard. Jensen gives her the support she needs and he helps her inside followed by Misha and Jared.

The place is small. The counter area looks more like a bar than where you would place orders for diner food. It probably was a bar at some point along the way given the shelving behind it and the mirrored wall. Everything is old and the lighting isn’t the best. The dim lights is a good thing for Shy right now. Jensen sits Shylah down insisting that he’ll take care of the order. He hands her the take out menu to look through so she doesn’t have to strain her eyes to see the board. After looking it over she decides on the chicken wrap with ranch and a side salad. Just some water to drink. They place the orders when they’ve all made up their mind and Jared pays with his newest ID’s credit card. That shouldn’t tip the police yet, however, Jared is still going to burn the alias and get all new ones once they get in touch with Osric.

Jim and Jeff place orders and each pay separately once they come in. Considering the fact that there is only one worker, the owner of the place, there working the food comes out surprisingly fast. With her head hurting so bad, Shylah eats slowly to make sure it all stays down. It’s really good food. It doesn’t take the guys long to eat theirs and she feels bad since she’s more or less holding everyone up. Jim hands her a pill from a bottle in his shirt pocket and she swallows it with her water without question.

“That may make you drowsy or dizzy at the least so take it easy when you go to stand. I’ve been on them long enough that they don’t bother me anymore.” Jim tells her.

Shylah nods. “I know. I’ve taken this before. Axert, right?” Jim nods. “Yeah, it made me weak, but I slept it off.”

“Sleeping is one of the best things for a migraine anyway.” Jim comments.

“True.”

He turns his attention to Jensen and Jared. “You need us to see you out of town? We need to head back out to find this den.”

“Nah. Y’all go on. We’re alright.” Jared answers him.

Jeff nods. He seems reluctant. “Keep in touch along the way. Let us know when you get there. Call if you run into trouble. We’ll get someone to you.” He assures.

“We will Jeff.”

He looks at Shylah. “Take care of them for me.” He tells her.

She smiles at him. “Do my best.”

They watch as Jim and Jeff leave. Hopes are they can quickly find the den and take care of this pack. If the pack is attacked the alpha will be drawn back to the den and away from Shylah. Basically Jeff and Jim’s thoughts are to use the den as bait. They’ll end up taking the entire pack out just because they are going to want to prevent any possible vengeance against “their boys” and these two innocents. That is their plan.

“You okay?” Jared asks looking at Shylah now.

She focuses on him…with some effort. “Yeah. I’m alright. Don’t be surprised if I sleep most of the rest of the way.”

“That’ll be good for you. We need to hit the road too.”

“I just need to use the ladies room real quick.”

Jensen stands up out of the booth to let her up and helps her stand after she slides across. “I’ll get the rest of your food to go and we’ll meet you at the car.”

“Sounds like a plan.” She pecks his cheek.

Shy doesn’t see Jared’s grin, but Jensen does. Jared and Misha neither miss Jensen’s look of admiration as he watches her walk away toward the back of the diner where the bathrooms are. He then walks up to the counter and gets a to go plate and packs her food up so they can take it with them. She could wake up and be hungry before they get to the bunker. They haven’t stocked up on road food because he left the basket back at the gas station with bigger priorities.

“Misha, you want to order something to go for later?” Jensen asks.

“That’s not a bad idea.”

“Go ahead and order. I’ve got cash in the car. We can keep from using any cards and leaving a paper trail that way. I’ll be back in just a minute.”

“Thanks.” Misha says standing up so Jared can slide out. He walks up to the counter.

“I’ll walk out with you. Could use some fresh air.” Jared comments and stretches. He’s still a little tired. “I could use a coffee.” He says as an afterthought.

Jensen chuckles. “Order one. I’ve got enough to cover that too.”

“When did you get cash?” Jared tilts his head sideways at him.

“Pool game some weeks back. I try to keep some cash on hand all the time. A couple hundred bucks or so. Never know when you’re going to need it.”

Jared nods. “I agree. I just don’t remember you sneaking away to a bar to hustle.”

“Oh, it was when you were recovering from that concussion that Rugaru gave you. That’s when I did it. You were passed out on pain meds. I was only gone an hour so I could get back and check on you. Make sure you weren’t getting worse and needed a hospital.”

“That sucked. That was almost a month ago.”

“Yeah. You want to drive for a bit?” Jensen asks as they step out the door. Misha is still waiting for the lone worker to come out from the back so he can order something.

“Sure. You want to sit in the back with her, don’t you?”

“Yep.” Jensen admits immediately.

“Yeah. I’ll drive.”

“Thanks.”

They are out at the car and open the trunk. They are sure the coast is clear before they open the false bottom. Jensen keeps spare cash hidden in a lockable compartment where they keep their weapons. Jared didn’t realize it was there. _How did I ever miss that?_ Something else occurs to him looking in the trunk holding the plate of food for a moment.

“We need to do laundry.”

Jensen nods. “Yes, we do. We can do that when we get back to the bunker.”

Misha is standing at the bar waiting to order still when Shylah gets done in the bathroom. She’s wiping her hands on her pants because there were no towels or an air dryer in the bathroom. The soap and toilet paper were full so she doesn’t mind the lack of towels. Misha turns to her as she walks up.

“Would you order me a turkey wrap to go if he comes out? I need to use the restroom now.”

“Sure. You need something to drink?”

“Uhhh….just a water.”

Shylah gives him the thumbs up and he disappears in the back where the restrooms are. Shy stands leaning against the bar on an elbow and picks at a nail that has broken at an odd angle. She’s wishing she had her purse because she has a pair of clippers and a nail file in there. It’s odd that she is just now missing not having her purse for the first time. Usually she feels naked without it. Of course there has been a lot going on to occupy her mind to this point. Shy doesn’t look up when she hears the door open. She assumes it to be Jensen or Jared…or most likely both.

“Hey, waiting to order?” An unfamiliar voice asks.

Now she looks up and she sees two unfamiliar men, but doesn’t think much of it. The one who spoke has brown hair, brown eyes, a little bit of a scruffy beard, and a pleasant demeanor about him. The second guy has curly brown hair, blue eyes, and a soft expression. They’re both short for men, but still a good bit taller than she is.

“Yeah. There is only one guy working. The owner. He’s just busy in the back.” She tells him and then looks back down to try to do something with her fingernail because it’s now driving her crazy.

“Well, we aren’t in a hurry.” The second guy…blue eyes…says.

Shylah just smiles, but stays silent. The first guy that talked gets a little close to her, but she doesn’t back away thinking that it would be rude. Something feels off though. Shy figures she’s just on edge. She’s feeling that medicine starting to take effect and she’s feeling really tired and beginning to feel weak. The same reaction she had when she took it before. If the guy doesn’t hurry up she’s going to have to take a seat while she waits.

“Could I buy you a drink or something?” The brown eyed man asks.

It’s all she can do not to laugh, but she maintains a pleasant face. “They don’t serve alcohol. It’s a little early if they did. Besides, I’m spoken for.” She tells him. She doesn’t want to be mean. The guy seems nice enough.

“A hunter doesn’t make a good boyfriend.” His voice is dark and Shylah feels her stomach drop to her toes.

It’s instinct to start to back away as her mind is screaming _werewolves_ at her. She hadn’t noticed the blue eyed one had moved. From the corner of her eye she can see that he has flanked her. She’s more or less trapped against the counter. They both have predatory gazes to eyes which have gone a bright amber color on them both. Still Shy shrinks back as much as she can.

“No. Stay back.” She says as they continue to close in on her slowly. There is a hole between them, but it’s getting smaller. She makes for it, but is grabbed around the waist and it feels like an iron bar. Shylah can’t break out of his hold. “Let go.” She says pushing on the arm, but it’s not getting her anywhere.

“Relax. Not going to hurt you.” The brown eyed guy says walking up in front of her. “Can you get her out to the truck alright? Her brother isn’t outside so I’m going to assume he’s in the restroom or something.”

“Yeah, I got her.”

“No. Leave my brother alone.” Shylah says trying to kick the brown eyed guy as he passes by her.

“Feisty.” He smirks and ignores her efforts.

Shylah doesn’t have much other choice. She goes to scream out. “Jens…mmm!” The blue eyed guy has covered her mouth. He has already started to drag her backward. She’s trying to pull his hand off her mouth which is forcing her head back against his chest. She can’t get it though. His hold isn’t hurting her at all, but she can’t move it or pull out of it either. She whines in frustration behind the hand as she’s being taken backward around the counter toward the kitchen door. She’s fairly certain that Jensen didn’t hear her. Closing her eyes she tries something else. Shylah screams out _Jensen! Help!_ in her head instead thinking of him as strongly as she can. _Please God let there be something to that link with him. Please, please, please, please…_

It’s not two seconds later that Jensen bursts in the door followed by a confused looking Jared. Fear fills Jared’s eyes while a fire fills Jensen’s. Jensen hears _Misha. Bathroom. Another guy_. “Jared, bathroom. Another one went after Misha.” He says over his shoulder. Jared doesn’t question it although he wants to. He can do that later. The sound of a struggle is already heard from the bathroom, but before he can get there werewolves are bursting in and Jensen and Jared get surrounded. Jensen had been going after Shylah who had been pulled into the kitchen literally kicking. He’s been cut off since even in human form the werewolves move faster than humans.

Jensen bares his teeth. “Get out of my way.” He growls.

The two werewolves in front of him, one male and one female, sneer back, but don’t say a word.

“They aren’t going to do that.” A female voice says behind him so he spins to come face to face with who he can feel as being the alpha.

“Leave her alone. She doesn’t want this.” He says to her.

Lexi smiles. “Most don’t, but she’ll adjust. I’ll take good care of her.”

“She isn’t property. It should be her choice.” Jared says in her defense as well.

“Grab them.” Lexi orders.

Jensen and Jared both pull their guns and silver knives automatically. It’s not hard to take out a couple of the werewolves each before they get overwhelmed. Jared stabs the one who gets their hands on him first right in the thigh and the girl cries out, but she doesn’t lose her grip on him. His arm is wrenched behind his back and he’s pushed and ends up on his knees. The next thing Jared knows there is a clawed hand tight around his throat with the threat of said claws tearing his throat open. The girl has pulled the knife out of her leg and gone from human to werewolf form just that fast. Jensen manages to take out the first one that grabs onto him with a twist and a knife through the eye. As he went to whirl on the second one who got hands on his knife wrist is grabbed and twisted painfully until his hand opens and he drops the knife and the gun is pulled from his other hand before he could bring it up. He too is forced down to his knees. Lexi walks up to him and he does his best not to cringe back, but he feels the power radiating off of her. She tilts his head up.

“I’m going to enjoy killing you very slowly. First, you’re going to watch me pull out his guts while he’s alive. I’ve gotten quite good at it. The last one I practiced on lived for two hours as I dug out his insides. You get to see every single second that he makes it. Then you know exactly what is going to happen to you.” She tells him.

“Leave him out of this. He didn’t shoot your mate. I did.”

“Jensen…”

“Shut up Jared.”

Lexi smirks. “I know he didn’t do it. His suffering is just for you.”

“Bitch…”

She hauls off and backhands him, but anger grew out her claws and she leaves a deep gash across his cheek. He didn’t make a sound. “This is going to be fun. Tie them up…good. I need to see to my Charge.”

Rich comes out of the bathroom with a mussed up Misha. “I didn’t hurt him. Not a scratch. Promise.”

“It’s fine Rich. Take him in the first van. Use the chloroform so he doesn’t hurt himself.” Lexi tells him.

Rich nods. He’s shorter than Misha, but he’s so much stronger. Rich’s challenge came in restraining without hurting. He’s walking an out of breath Misha sideways to keep him off balance.

“Don’t fight Misha.” Jensen says after he’s hauled to his feet.

Misha glances at him. He looks pissed instead of scared which is a surprise, but he has already worn himself out so fighting isn’t an option. Jensen figures that Shylah will be knocked out too. That stuff makes you wake up with a headache. He’s been drugged with it more than once. So has Jared.

Lexi goes outside while they are dragged along. If he sees an opportunity, he’ll take it, but as of right this moment they are conserving their energy and allowing themselves to be taken. They had waited for Jeff and Jim to leave. This ambush was planned. That makes him more mad for some reason. This was bold. There are people out at the station. At least there were, but they are so far to the side and around the corner that none of this has been seen or heard. _Bastards_ he thinks. He wants to get to Shylah so bad. See that she’s alright. She was fighting and she was scared, but she wasn’t letting him know that. _That’s my girl_. He can’t help but think. Then a thought crosses his mind. If Shy can project something to him, maybe he can project something to her. He concentrates on her. _Shy…don’t fight baby. Don’t fight her. I’ll get you out of this. Trust me to get you out of this and don’t fight her so you don’t get hurt, okay?_ Jensen waits as he’s thrown in the back of the van and rope is roughly lashed around his ankles and his arms are yanked so hard he thought his shoulders would pop out. The rope is so tight that it feels like it’s cutting into his skin even though he isn’t moving. All the while he is concentrating to see if he can hear something back from Shylah. Finally he hears her. It’s a lot softer than earlier. _Okay_. There is a pause. _I’m scared. Not for me, but for you_. It pulls at Jensen’s heart. _I’ll be fine. I promise baby. I have to be fine to get you and your brother out of this. Hang in there. She’s going to drug you. It’s hard not to, but try not to fight it. You’ll wake up and be fine. Misha is okay. I’m in the same van with him. I can see him. He’s alright_. A feeling of relief floods through him that isn’t his own. It’s her relief to know Misha is alright. The connection is abruptly cut off when there is a sharp pain to the back of his head and a white flash to his vision followed by black.

Lexi comes up to the truck where Shylah has been locked inside. Rob is holding his nose. “Are you okay?” She asks.

“Kicked my nose. I had to handcuff her to the back of the seat. She’s stronger than you would think.”

“Let me see.” Lexi says moving his hand. It bled, but it stopped already. “That’s going to have to be reset. My healer can do that for you if you like.”

“I’d appreciate it. Ow.” It’s still really tender.

She turns her attention to Shylah. Seeing the alpha Shylah has backed away into the other door as far as she can get. Lexi opens the door and sits inside trying to not be threatening. She hates that she scares her. She holds her hands up. “Not going to hurt you.”

“I’m supposed to trust that? I’ve seen what was done to Jensen.” The last part is murmured.

“What do you mean?” Lexi asks her.

“He was a Charge. Don’t tell me you can’t tell that. He’s all scared up from the alphas.” Shylah says looking dead in Lexi’s eyes.

“I didn’t know…”

Is Shylah imagining that she looks…sympathetic toward this guy that she supposedly hates so much? “What are you going to do to me?” She asks instead of voicing her thoughts.

“I’m not going to do…that. There are better ways to handle a Charge than that.”

“Just let me go.” Shylah tugs at the cuff on her right wrist.

Lexi shakes her head. “I can’t do that.”

“Yes you can. You just don’t want to.”

Lexi pushes away how her voice tugs at her. It’s soft. Not full of the fire she wants it to be. She pulls something out of her back pocket. Shylah had looked away, but looks back at the alpha when she sees her move from the corner of her eye. She is eyeing what Lexi now has in her hand. It’s a collar with a tag on it.

“Alpha…please don’t…” Shylah says.

“It’s a necessity. No one else will touch you with it. It’s a mark. Now please, hold still.”

Shylah holds still and allows her to snap and then lock the collar around her neck. It’s just tight enough for her to be aware it’s there when she swallows, but it’s a very soft leather that won’t chafe.

“Is it too tight?” Lexi asks. Her only response is a shake of her head. “This doesn’t have to be so bad on you.”

“What are you going to do to my brother?” It’s blunt, but she needs to know.

Nodding some understanding Lexi meets her eyes. “I’m not entirely sure, but I’m not going to have him killed. I may go to the council for special circumstance to have him turned.”

“Most humans don’t survive that. You’ll kill him.”

“I doubt it. He has the gene. Your family has the gene Shylah.” Lexi says.

“My father won’t approve and he is on the council.”

“This is not an issue that the human members of the council vote on. This is vital to the werewolf community. Therefore we choose what is best for us.”

“Do you even care what he wants?” The tone is accusing. There is a hint of that fire there that Lexi wants her to keep.

“It’s a matter of doing what is safest for my pack. If there is a way to not turn him and keep my pack safe without doubt, then I promise you that is the decision I will go with. I’m not in this to harm him.”

Shylah can’t see either van from where the truck is. “Aren’t you worried that someone is going to see what’s going on here? See you kidnapping four people?”

“You’re concerned for us?” Lexi raises her eyebrow.

Shylah looks at her again. “Not really. I don’t want to get caught in any crossfire. Misha either.”

“You don’t care if the hunters are caught in it?”

“I’m sure they know how to handle themselves. This is all new to my brother and me.”

Lexi nods. “That was some shots you pulled off…”

“That wasn’t in a situation where my life was threatened. I knew you wouldn’t allow them to shoot back at me. I’m good with a gun. I always have been. Decent with a blade too.” _Shit. Why am I telling her any of this? Stop it Shy_.

“Well now. That could come in useful later.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Do you know what a Charge does?” Lexi asks. Shylah has to shake her head at that because she really doesn’t. “They become second in charge under the alpha eventually. The only member of the pack they answer to is the alpha or alphas if there are two mated together. If the alpha has mated a beta or an omega then the ONLY one that the Charge has to answer to is the alpha. The alpha can defer to their Charge. It’s a powerful position. One that cannot be taken from you. Ever. The pack will compete for the opportunity to become your mate unless…”

“…I already have one. A _true_ mate.”

Lexi’s eyes narrow at that. “You can’t be sure.”

“I’m sure of how I feel. You want to kill him. You do realize that is really unhealthy for me, right?”

“About as unhealthy as him killing mine.” It’s nearly growled.

“And you want that to be me? I thought your job was to protect me. How is that protecting me exactly?”

Rich taps on the window. “Excuse me.” She says to Shylah and then gets out. She can’t hear what is being said.

 _Okay. There has got to be a way to keep her from killing Jensen and Jared. There has to be. If I can work this angle…I saw something change in her eyes just now. I can do this. I can save the hunters. At least buy them enough time to save themselves maybe_. She watches as Rich (she doesn’t know his name) hands Lexi something and she shakes up the bottle. It’s a weird color. The alpha then gets back into the backseat with her.

“Drink this.” She says opening the top and offering it to her Charge.

Shylah makes a face. “What is it?”

“Natural herbs blended together. It’s going to make you go to sleep.”

“Uh…I’d rather not, but thanks for the offer.”

Lexi turns more stern. “I can make you drink this or I can even use the chloroform that is right there in the front seat. This is so much easier if you’ll just cooperate with me. It also doesn’t give you the headache that the chloroform will. Don’t fight me on this.”

When the bottle is pushed more toward her Shylah shrinks back as far as the door will let her. “Do you see that me incapacitating myself is a little weird? It’s not like I exactly trust you.”

Lexi huffs out a breath through her nose. “Fine. We’ll do this the hard way.”

“What do you…?”

Shylah has a moment of panic as Lexi is sliding closer to her. She tries to tramp it down. She tries to evade the alpha’s grip as she puts one arm around behind her using it to grip her chin and push her thumb into the joint of her jaw and with enough pressure Shy doesn’t have a choice, but to open her mouth and it hurts. She’s trying to say ‘no’, but it’s not intelligible. Lexi pours some of the bottle’s contents into her Charge’s mouth and then quickly lets go of her jaw closing Shylah’s mouth and putting her hand over it to keep it closed.

“Swallow. Come on swallow.” Shylah is trying her best not to have to swallow the mouthful of liquid. It’s not an unpleasant taste as the color would suggest. It’s sweet, but she doesn’t want to drink it. “Swallow Shylah or I’ll pinch your nose until you do.” Lexi warns. Shylah’s eyes dart over sideways to the alpha werewolf’s and there is no doubt she is telling the truth. There isn’t much choice here. Still she holds out for a moment. Lexi puts the bottle between her legs so he won’t tip over and then runs the now free hand down the outside of her Charge’s throat and the result is the instinct to swallow. Shylah doesn’t realize it at first. “Good girl. It’s not that bad. It won’t hurt you. I wouldn’t ever give you anything that will hurt you.” She removes her hand from Shylah’s mouth. “Are you going to give me trouble drinking the rest of this?” Lexi notes that Shylah adverts her eyes down. It’s an unconscious showing of submission.

Shylah shakes her head as much as she can with Lexi gripping her jaw again, but not nearly as tightly. She figures she’s going to have a bruise there later. It’s her own fault though. _Wait, what? I am not blaming myself for that!_ “No alpha. I’ll drink it.”

Lexi sits herself and Shylah up a little straighter. In the struggle they had both slumped some. “Good. I’m going to hold the bottle. You drink it on your own though. Just small sips. Okay?”

“Okay.” Shylah remembers that Jensen told her not to fight. It’s hard not to fight though. Like _really_ hard because instinct is to fight.

Watching as she opens her mouth Lexi notes that she winces a little. “Did I hurt your jaw?” Shylah nods as she swallows the sip that Lexi gave her. “I’m sorry. I did warn you though.”

“Yes, you did. It was my fault.” _Appease her for now. Appease her for now. Appease her for now. You can do this Shy. Just going to take a nap. It’ll be good for your still aching head. I bet she doesn’t even know that she gave me a severe migraine with that temper tantrum that she threw earlier…_ Keeping herself distracted with other thoughts is making being given this drink a little easier. There is a warm feeling spreading out from her stomach. Must be this stuff starting to work. _I hope you’re right in telling me not to fight her Jensen._

“I do still apologize. I don’t like to have to hurt you.”

Shylah makes no response to this. “Are you sure Misha is okay?” She asks instead. She is feeling her limbs get heavy now. It’s not a bad sensation, but she doesn’t care for it either. It’s like feeling you’re losing control of yourself and that is not something that she particularly wants.

“Yes. Misha is fine. He’s just sleeping.”

“Can I see him when we get to wherever we’re going?” Shylah can’t hold back a yawn.

That pleases Lexi as she gives her the last little bit of drink from the bottle. “We’ll see. Behave for me and I’ll let you see him. How’s that?”

“I can live with that.” Her words slur just slightly.

She feels Lexi reach over and then the cuff is gone from her wrist. She’s pulled more into Lexi at that point. Shylah wants to pull away, but she just physically can’t manage it. A few weak movements and what amounts to a _tsking_ from the alpha and then her vision is graying and sounds are tunneling and then she slips into unconsciousness unsure of what the future is going to hold. Maybe Jeff and Jim will turn around feeling that something isn’t right. There is that hunter instinct that they seem to have, right?

Feeling Shylah slump all the way and stop trying to push away altogether, Lexi taps on the window getting Rich and Rob’s attention. Rob sticks his head in the door. His nose is now crooked from where it was broken, but it’s healed. It’s going to hurt to fix that later.

“Ready to go alpha?” He asks eying the now unconscious Charge maybe a little warily which has Lexi trying to suppress a smirk.

“Yes. We’re ready to go. I hope to get back to the den before she wakes up. It’ll be easier to settle her if I get her in my cabin before she comes around to the bustle of the den and prying eyes.”

He nods and gets in the driver’s seat this time and Rich hops up in the passenger seat. Lexi radios the vans. “Everything set?”

“ _Yes alpha. Guests secured._ ” Jake’s voice comes across.

“ _Good here alpha. He’s not going anywhere_.” Comes Heather’s voice after Jake is done.

“Great. Move out. We’ll take lead. Follow all traffic laws. Do not draw attention to yourselves. We don’t need the police stopping us for any reason which will lead to human deaths.”

Both Jake and Heather come back with a “ _clear alpha_ ” so that she knows they understand. With that…they are off. Lexi keeps her arm wrapped around her Charge feeling right for the first time since Ethan was killed. She has a special someone to protect, teach, train, and nurture. Yes, Shylah Collins is going to be perfect.


	10. Chapter Ten

Jeff and Jim have gotten a little ways down the road. Jim looks over and he sees that there is a far away look in Jeff’s eyes. He’s feeling uneasy himself.

“Something bothering you?” He asks.

Jeff’s eyes don’t refocus when he speaks. “Something isn’t right. Something feels wrong.” He says.

“You too?”

Jim is making a wide u-turn and heading back the way they came. There is a sense of urgency. They have confidence in the boys that they trained, but no one is perfect. Everyone screws up and everyone gets caught. Every hunter fails at some point. Jared and Jensen have been thrown for a loop with the FBI on their trail after that nest and then being hunted by a determined alpha and it’s pack…yeah…this may not be good.

It doesn’t take Jim long to get back to that diner and something immediately tells them they were right to worry. The trunk to Jensen’s beloved car is open and when they look in the back the false bottom is open exposing the array of weapons and talismans and all the other tools of the trade. Jeff quickly shuts it hoping no one has walked by and seen anything.

“Let’s check inside. I have a feeling they’re gone though.” Jim says.

“I don’t think they’re here, but there could be some people who need help.” Jeff agrees.

Together, hands on their concealed guns loaded with silver bullets of course, they go inside and are careful not to touch too much. No one is in the main dining area. No one is in either restroom although they can clearly see where there was a fight in the men’s room. _Misha probably. No blood and more of this room would have been damaged if Jay or Jen were fighting_ Jeff deducts in his mind. They go into the kitchen and find things knocked over. Near the stove they find the older man. His neck was snapped. Quick and quiet death. Jim turns the stove top off where a pot has boiled what he guesses was all the water out of it. No need to start a fire to draw attention. The longer this goes unnoticed, the better, but Jeff does cover the dead man with a table cloth from a nearby shelf. It’s just respectful since they don’t want to call this in immediately. They continue to search and Jeff comes across a small back office and he finds something there he hadn’t expected. Monitors. There are a few cameras in this place after all. They’ll need to take the tapes or the hard drive and hope that it doesn’t transmit anywhere else. It also means that they can see what happened. Or some of it anyway.

They watch the monitors and find the right points on the videos. They’re digital so they just have to pray that this isn’t also transmitted to the owner’s home. It’s possible to get to his home and get his computer there to be sure, but that really is going to hold them up longer than they feel like they have.

“Jesus.” Is Jeff’s comment watching how hard Shylah is fighting the guy pulling her backward. She almost pulled away from him a few times on the way through the kitchen which is where most of the stuff got knocked over.

They see where the guy gets his neck snapped and it’s not something that’s easy to watch. They see Jensen and Jared get overpowered in the dinning area. They see Misha dragged from the bathroom. None of this is good. Jeff works on getting the hard drive out of the computer with the video of their young protégés while Jim goes and wipes everything he can down to try and prevent any prints from being pulled. It’s not as easy to pull prints as they make it look on CSI because people don’t leave quality prints that can be matched. Jim remembers reading that it has a lot to do with diet and smudging and that kind of thing. _Why am I thinking about that right now?_ He shakes his head at himself. He thought to lock the door, which ended up being a good choice because a couple approaches to come in. He stays out of sight and waits for the irritatingly persistent couple to figure out they aren’t getting in. Jim had flipped the stupid sign to closed too. _Ignorant_. By the time he is finished, Jeff has the hard drive out and has the office wiped down. He took a sheet of paper with the owner’s address on it…just in case.

“Let’s get out of here. This place may be a popular lunch spot and some trucks just pulled up.” Jim says.

They leave out the back door. The keys to Jensen’s car were left in the trunk.

“I’ll drive the car. Jensen is going to be mad if it gets towed.” Jeff says.

Jim nods. He knows Jeff is aware of the fact that by the time they get to their boys that they will most likely be too late. They should be able to save the siblings though and they have to try. Misha’s chances are not nearly as good as that of his sister’s, but they have to try. Each with radios that have a secure link, they drive in silence. It has to be the den the pack is heading to. That’s where the alpha would take Shylah. Hopefully they won’t stop and dispose of Jensen, Jared, and Misha along the way. Another concern is Misha being turned. They’ve had to take out people forcefully turned before by one creature or another. They don’t want to have to do it. They will if they have to because a human into a new werewolf does not have the ability to control themselves and other people will get hurt in that initial blood lust. The same problem occurs with newly turned vampires although some vampires are born as vampires. As with werewolves, it’s a gene. Jeff and Jim are both tense and minds are wandering some as they try to find their boys and the siblings.

  
~~~~~~~

  
Travis has just stepped out of the restroom and he has lost track of how many cups of coffee he’s had. He’s to the point that his jitters have jitters, but he’s gotten good at hiding that. It’s been more than forty eight hours since he slept now. It’s not uncommon for him to go a lot longer without rest. Maybe a power nap here and there. Somehow Travis is able to keep his mind working despite the exhaustion his body is feeling. He’s getting achy. This case is bothering him more than the others he has worked. He just can’t get the thought _these people didn’t deserve this_ out of his mind, although no matter what anyone has done in their life, no one deserves this. _Focus Wade…you have to focus. Sympathy is good, but don’t let it get in your way._ His mental chastising of himself is interrupted.

“Special Agent?” He hears behind him.

He’s dropping the paper towel in the trash can after washing his hands. He turns around. “Yes?”

“I haven’t had the chance to introduce myself. I’m behavioral analyst Katie Cassidy.” They shake hands. “I am passing a message that the car that is thought to belong to Jensen Ackles has been spotted near the New Mexico border going toward Colorado or maybe Oklahoma.” The blond tells him.

“Thank you Ms. Cassidy. Do you know if there are any eyes on from local law enforcement?”

“No sir. When they arrived to check it out from the civilian who called it in, the car was no longer there. It was a gas station diner combo place frequented by truckers. They did have a picture of the car on the phone. Said an older bearded gentleman drove off in it after closing the trunk and they think he was inside the diner for some time, but weren’t sure. I believe the picture is being printed in the living room.”

He gives her a polite smile. “Thank you. Walk with me. I want your profile. Whatever you have of it so far.”

“Of course.”

They walk toward the living room which is a make shift command center.

“I just arrived about twenty minutes ago having been called in. I haven’t had much time to look at the known information of the suspects. I believe that the kidnap victims are still alive, however. Yes, they have committed violent crimes and murders, however, they haven’t taken hostages before. At least not that anyone knows of. It is possible they will let them go before ever making a call to the family, but there is the chance they will kill them too.

It seems to be randomly chosen victims. Pushed into it by having the police present when they were aware they were being chased down. If they had been chosen to gain ransom, there would have been a call before now and they would have hunkered down at a planned location. Some place they could easily lock down the victims and the victims are not easy to keep control of. The female fought hard. That may play against them. They never threatened the victims with weapons and based on security footage, they were armed with guns. They used sheer strength and some kind of training to control the victims.”

Katie thinks for a minute. “Have the parents been asked about the fact that their daughter could fight back? Did she take classes while in college or while here that just aren’t on record?”

“No, they haven’t been asked about that. They haven’t seen any of the surveillance video either. We may have to do that though. I’ve been curious as to why Shylah fought and Misha didn’t seem to know how to do so.”

“That does strike me odd.”

They’ve reached the living room. “Thank you Cassidy. See if you can add more detail to the profile while I track down the lead on the car.” He says.

“Of course.” She walks off to do the necessary research.

Travis in the meantime walks up to the computer tech, Frank, who is looking hard at his computer screen in contemplation of something. He gives him a few moments before saying anything. On the screen is a line of code. Travis isn’t bad at working on computers, but that makes no sense to him. “Frank.”

The older man in his ever present sweater vest looks up at him. His fingers are steepled with his chin resting on them. Elbows on his knees. “Special Agent Wade.” He responds.

“I was informed that the car was spotted and there is a picture…”

“Oh, yes.” He hands Travis a printed off picture. It’s grainy, but the description matches that of Jensen Ackles’ car. “It’s been circulated digitally as well as in handouts. There will be a press conference in an hour where the description will be given with the story and a hotline set up for tips. It’ll be the easiest way to track down the car and find the victims.”

Travis snaps to attention. “Who ordered the press conference?”

Frank’s eyes narrow. “Nick I think.”

“I’ll be back to talk to you in a moment. I can’t allow that press conference.” Travis scampers off to find his immediate supervisor.

He finds him in the backyard on his cell phone. Travis has to interrupt the call although he doesn’t want to have to. “Sir.”

“I’ll call you back.” Nick says into the phone and then turns annoyed eyes on Travis. “What do you want?”

The tone throws Travis off for a second and he forgets what he needs to say, but it comes back to him quickly. “That conference needs to be cancelled. The suspects will get spooked and hurt the victims.”

“That isn’t your call.”

“It’s the smart call. Stop that conference. You’re going to get those two killed if you don’t.” He argues. Arguing with your boss is generally not advised, but they have enough of a repore that Travis can overstep the boundaries of almost all the other agents. “Give me some time. Twenty four hours to get a solid lead before you do the conference at least.”

Nick eyes him. Travis is not usually insubordinate to him. “Fine. You have twenty four hours. After that the information is being released to the media. Am I clear?”

“Crystal sir.”

“Good.” Travis turns to leave and Nick goes to redial whoever he was talking to. “Oh, and Travis?” He stops and turns to look at him. “Do not interrupt my phone calls again.” He nods walking off.

He finds Frank in the same position he left him. Same line of code on the screen. At least Travis assumes it’s the same line of code. Still means absolutely nothing to him, but appears to fascinate the former hacker.

“Frank, you used to be a hacker before the FBI recruited you back when you were a teenager, right?”

Wary eyes turn up to him. “You know the answer to that. You look over all the personnel files of anyone you work with.”

“Those skills still fresh?”

Frank raises an eyebrow. “You do realize what I do to help you guys, right?”

Travis nods. “Yes, but there are legal ways of doing what you once did. I don’t know if that changes how you have to do things or not.”

“Not really. I basically have the governments permission to look at stuff they want to see that is supposed to be ‘private’ although nothing in the cyber world really.”

Again Travis nods. “I need you to look through the emails of the senator and mayor. The government stuff as well as personal. See if anything pops up they haven’t been willing to share.”

“Is this a sanctioned request?”

“Don’t get caught and report only to me.”

Frank smirks. “I take that as a ‘no’ so Nick doesn’t know about this?”

Travis runs a hand across his face. “I have twenty four hours to get a good lead or this is all going public. If it goes public these victims are as good as dead. Something was off with the senator earlier when the sheriff and I spoke to him. I need to know what they’re hiding to save their children.”

“What if I don’t find anything incriminating?”

“It’s a hunch Frank. They don’t always turn up something, but most of the time it does with me. They either know something or they know someone who does.”

He considers for a moment. Travis is a superior to him so if he gets caught it should fall on Travis and he knows that the agent will cover for him and take the fallout on himself. “Okay. Keep your phone close and where you can hear it. I’ll text you ‘bingo’ when I’m done.”

“That works.” Travis sips at his coffee. “Do you want some coffee? You’ve been at this for a long time.”

“Coffee would be nice. I’d have gone to get some, but that Abigail makes me a little nervous.”

Travis chuckles. “She isn’t that bad. It takes time for her to warm up, but once she does she’s nice enough. She was willing to talk to me about the family after I helped her wash some dishes earlier. Complimenting her cooking will get you closer too.”

“You’re a flirt Wade.”

“I was not flirting. She’s nice and not terrible on the eyes, but not my type.”

“Two sugars and one cream please.” Frank says as he is tapping away on the laptop.

“Yeah, yeah.” Travis finds his way back to the kitchen to get the tech some coffee. Looking at a computer screen for as long as Frank does would give him a serious headache, but he supposes Frank is used to it. The man is not the best with person to person interactions and tends toward awkward. If it was left up to him, he’d be a recluse, but Nick insists on having him in the office or at a scene like this. He doesn’t talk much. Travis has just gotten a repore with the man. They shoot the breeze and talk sport stats because Frank is an avid football fan like himself. He’s found they have common interests in reading and even art. Given how much they both work, it’s nice to have that camaraderie.

 

  
Dan finds his wife standing out in the garden just staring off into space. He can relate to being lost. He is not sure how he feels about this turn of events. He was afraid that something like this could happen eventually. Dan has an understanding of what has happened to his children.

“Shirley.” He says quietly walking up behind her. She turns eyes on him that aren’t focused. “I need to talk to you. I think I may know what is going on with the kids.” Her eyes focus intently on him now.

“What? The agent find something? Have they been found? Seen?”

“Shirley, the two men they believe took them are hunters.”

She pales. “They aren’t…Misha and Shylah aren’t creatures. Why would hunters take them?”

“The men’s families were killed by what werewolves. I guess it could be a number of other things, but based on what Travis told me of the conditions of the bodies…it sounds like werewolves that didn’t have the opportunity or didn’t care to destroy the remains. Our children possess that gene…”

“So you think they killed them? They’re human.”

“I don’t think they’ve killed them. I think they may be attempting to help them. An email I got from a council member didn’t make sense. I was trying to understand it when Agent Wade and Carl came in to speak with me. It makes since now.”

“What was it? Who was it from?”

“It was one of the anonymous werewolf members. The ones we never see. Identified by a specific number in voting. This was number 071482.”

“What did the email say?”

“Come back to the office with me and you can read it yourself. I don’t want to paraphrase. We can’t tell the agent about this even though it may help to find them.”

“I know.”

Shirley falls in step with her husband and they walk back to his office. Agents from different departments and a few of Carl’s most trusted are milling about and nod at the couple sympathetically as they pass, but don’t say anything. When they reach the office Dan mentions to the agents nearest to them that he and his wife need some time so the door will be locked. If they knock, they will answer. Inside the office he pulls up the email and then moves away allowing his wife to sit. He stands at the window in the meantime.

 

**Senator,**   
**I feel it my duty, although not my place, to inform you that your daughter has been identified as a Charge to an alpha werewolf. A very powerful alpha. It was voted on and it was agreed upon that she could be pursued. There is a distinct possibility that she could disappear and you may not see or hear from her again. If you do she will not respond to you.**   
**I only tell you this because I respect you and your wife. Keep this communication between us only. Delete it once you’ve read it.**   
**071482**   
**P.S.: The aforementioned alpha is after a couple of hunters. It shouldn’t pose a problem, but it’s worth mentioning.**

  
Shirley pales as she reads. “Do you think these could be the hunters that this Were is talking about?”

“That’s what I’m thinking, but there is no way to know for sure. There isn’t much detail mentioned. I understand why. This could get a werewolf council member into some serious trouble.”

“They risked it for us…”

“He or she did, yes.”

“God Dan. What are we going to do? I’ve heard about Charges and what happens to them. We can’t let that be out daughter and if those are the hunters being…well hunted by that alpha, that can’t lead to anything good for Misha.”

“I’m of the feeling that the hunters are using Shylah to bait in the alpha. Misha is collateral.”

Shirley looks up even more pale than before. Dan didn’t think that was possible. “Do you think they’ll hurt them?”

Dan shrugs. Not something he does often as a political figure. “I honestly don’t know. Not all hunters are great people…”

“They aren’t all bad either.” Shirley says mostly under her breath.

“True.” Dan responds to his wife hearing her just fine. “Let’s hope for the best. If those hunters can get rid of that alpha then they should be okay. Shylah knows about the world of creatures. She knows about hunters. That should be to her advantage.”

Shirley nods slightly. “What about Misha?”

The senator looks at his wife. He has never seen her look so vulnerable before. “Shylah will keep him safe Shir. You know how she is.”

“She can’t protect herself from an alpha. Not one that powerful. It sounds to me like it could be Alpha Lexi.”

“She’ll do what she can. We have a strong daughter.”

“There is a video of what happened, isn’t there?” He nods. “I think it’s time we take a look at it…whether Agent Wade wants us to see it or not. I need to see it.”

“I’ll make it happen Shirley. Get rid of that email for me.”

She turns back to the computer. Dan leaves his office to seek out the agent.

 

  
In the hallway outside his office he bumps into Carl.

“You okay? You weren’t looking so good when Agent Wade was speaking with you.” Carl says.

“I’m alright. I was just thinking of what those boys went through. It doesn’t excuse what they’ve done, but for a young child to see that, it has to break something within them. Then to disappear…” He pauses for a moment. “They were probably kidnapped and raised by lunatics. I hope when they are caught that they can receive some mental care.”

“It’s too late for therapy to help people like them.”

“Not necessarily.”

“Where you headed?” Carl asks dropping the subject. He knows what Shylah did in school, but he doesn’t believe in psychology as a discipline.

Dan doesn’t look at him. “I need to get the video from the convenience store. It’s time my wife and I saw it.”

“You don’t want to see that Dan.”

“Yes. I do.”

There is no changing this man’s mind. He decides to go with him because he may have some more pull to make this happen than just Dan. If he demands it, the agent will give them access to the video. He guesses that they need to see their children alive and well even though their current status is unknown as is their location. If this will help them at all, he’s willing to push the FBI agent’s patience.

They find him talking to some other agents.

“Agent Wade…I need to speak with you.” Carl says before Dan can speak.

“Sure.” He turns to the agents he’d been speaking with. “Excuse me.” He then steps over to the two men. “How can I help you?”

Dan speaks this time. “There is a video from the convenience store?”

Travis narrows his eyes. “Yes.”

“My wife and I want to see it.”

“That’s not a good idea senator. There is some violence…”

“We need to see our children. That’s the last time we know of they were seen.”

“It’s evidence in an ongoing investigation. I can’t…”

“It’s not that you can’t, you just don’t want to.“ Carl interrupts. “Set it up agent. This is still my territory.”

Travis eyes the sheriff. “I don’t have to grant any request that you make. This is a federal kidnapping case, sheriff.”

The senator steps between the two men. “Please Agent Wade. We need to see our children fighting. We need the confidence that they can be okay right now.”

The wounded look on the powerful man’s face does something to his resolve. “Okay. I warn you now that you’re going to see them being taken against their will if you watch the whole thing. You’ll also witness a couple of murders toward the end. Are you sure you want to see that?”

“Yes agent. I’m sure.”

Travis lets out a breath through his nose. “Okay. Give me a few minutes to get it set up. I’ll shoo everyone out of the kitchen so you can view privately.”

“Thank you.”

Travis nods and walks off somewhere else. Looking at Carl, Dan knows he knew exactly what to do to get what he wanted. Power play doesn’t work with this agent. That was Carl’s mistake and he won’t make it again. _That’s why he is a state senator and I’m not_. He smirks.

A few minutes later he stands in the arch of the kitchen entrance to keep anyone else from entering the kitchen at the time. Dan and Shirley are sitting in front of a laptop provided by the FBI. He is watching their expressions from the corner of his eye while he sees activity from the corner of his other eye filling the living room. There are a lot of people here. He honestly hadn’t realized it before now just how many agents and specialists and whatever else is all in here. The hushed voices of his friends catches his attention, but he acts as though he doesn’t hear them.

“She could have gotten away Dan.”

His voice is resigned. “She wouldn’t leave Misha behind.”

“He didn’t stand a chance. Those two are huge to begin with.”

The words that Carl hears next catches him off guard and he does everything in his power not to react to them. Not when there are agents around at least.

“They were trained. Trained well by the looks of it. Shylah didn’t stand much of a chance either.”

“You saw what I did. Dan, she was trained too. We didn’t teach her to do that.”

“Maybe we should have…”

“We couldn’t have known she’d be sought out.”

“Sheriff.” Travis’ voice cuts through his eaves dropping.

He shakes his head. “Yes.”

“Come over here for a moment. We have something to discuss.”

“Of course. Did you find something?”

“You could say that.”

  
~~~~~~~

  
They’ve been traveling for a while now and there has been no sign of the missing hunters or the innocents. He’s watching for any sign of them or trace of a werewolf. Jim has been thinking of how they’re going to spot them on the road. In human form there isn’t much of a way to tell a werewolf from a human. Unless something silver happens to touch them. Then it becomes clear because it will burn them. Just driving down the road… _We need some luck here. Finding the den is probably the only way we’ll find them, and then it’s the pack with the advantage. This is not going to be fun…or easy. I’m getting too old for this shit._ They pass several police cars heading back the way they have just come from.

Jim picks up the walkie-talkie. “5-0. Car was probably spotted. Get hidden.”

_“I saw them. One car is turning around. Finding a back road.”_

“Need me to go with you?”

_“No. Keep going. Get Intel on the den if you get there first. I can handle the cops.”_ Jeff assures him.

“10-4. Just try not to get caught.”

“ _You do realize this is Jensen's car, right?  I'll lose them soon enough._ ”

“Still, be careful.”

_“Yup. If we get out of range I’ll call your cell. As soon as I lose them I’ll let you know_.”

Jim can hear the engine gunning in the background and a siren fading in the distance. Jeff will lose them in a matter of minutes. Police always make him nervous. What they do isn’t exactly legal although they are saving lives and police are human… _well there was that ghoul that time that was working as a police officer in that town and was the one who was causing the deaths…_ ”Shut up head.” Jim grumbles to himself. Most police are human.

“You good Jeff?”

“ _Yep. I’m good_.” There is no siren in the background anymore and the sound of the engine tells Jim that Jeff has evened out his speed. “ _I'll be back on your six in a minute."  
_

Jim smirks. “I’ve got to get that boy to do something with my truck.”

“He would if you asked.  If he's still in one piece.”

“He’ll be alright. They always are.”

It’s not long after that Jim sees the black car behind him. They are going to have to get the car to a safe location and hidden away. Otherwise they are going to keep having this problem. Jensen would be pissed if they would have had to break into police impound to break his car out. They probably would have torn it apart too looking for evidence. Jim racks his brain thinking of who he knows locally. _DJ_ comes to mind.

“Jeff, get to DJ’s house. I’ll meet you there. He can lock the car up in his garage.”

“ _Yup._ ” Is the response. He had been thinking the same thing. Jeff does dread the coming conversation. DJ is a hunter and a good one, but he grates on Jeff’s nerves. He isn’t sure how the guy is as good as he is. He isn’t even sure how the guy hasn’t been ripped apart yet.

  
~~~~~~~

  
Travis pulls the senator and the mayor into her office this time. It’s a tad smaller than the senator’s, but it has a corner view. They note that he does not look pleased. Carl was not allowed in the office for this conversation as Travis assured him that if it panned out into anything he would fill him in. This needed to be between him and the parents for investigation purposes at this time. Carl wasn’t happy, but what could he do? When it comes to pulling rank, Travis outranks him. Carl is highly irritated though. Up to this point Travis has tossed him the ball when it came to Dan and Shirley. _What has changed?_ He paces while he waits.

“What’s going on Agent Wade?” Shirley asks.

“The two of you have been hiding something. That’s what’s going on.” His voice is cold and flat.

“What are you talking about?”

“Are you part of some kind of cult or something?” Travis counters.

Shirley shrieks. “What?!”

“There is an email that refers to someone coming after your daughter. An ‘alpha werewolf’ to be exact. No such thing exists and I find it surprising that either of you would be involved in such beliefs. Still, what does it mean Shylah was identified as a ‘Charge’ exactly?”

“You shouldn’t know about that.” Dan says in a low, dangerous voice making Travis pause.

“I do.”

“How did you get into the emails? That was our professional accounts where sensitive information was discussed. You wouldn’t have access to that even if you had access to our personal accounts.” Shirley says.

Travis does not miss the change in their personalities he has seen to this point. This is aggressive.

“Who have you told about this?”

“That’s my business.” Travis tells the senator not backing down. He will not be intimidated.

“Excuse me.” Shirley pulls out her cell phone and steps away.

“We aren’t done here Mayor.” Travis says stepping forward, but the senator gets between them.

“You’re about to be done…agent.” The last word is spat at him.

“Yes, this is Mayor Collins of Dallas. I need to speak with the president…now.” Travis overhears. _President? President of what?_ For a moment she is quiet as she waits. “Sir. How are you?” There is a pause as she listens. “You’ve heard about what happened?” She asks and then waits again. “Thank you sir. I didn’t mean to disturb your lunch appointment, but there is a breach of council business. The agent working the case has snooped where he had no right to do so…” Again there is silence and Travis’ temper is wearing thin. “Special Agent Travis Wade, sir. …yes, he’s here. Of course.”

She walks up to him and hands Travis the phone. “He would like to speak to you.”

“I don’t know who this is, but this is interference with a federal investi…Mr. President…sir?” Travis is floored. He is on the phone with the president of the United States. _How does a mayor have that kind of clout?_ I should be paying attention. He sounds angry. “I was pursuing all lines of investigation as I always do. They know something or maybe had something to do with the kidnapping…” He is cut off by a very forceful voice. His job is threatened. His reputation is threatened. Travis is told he has to back off as a matter of national security. “I don’t understand…” He is told that the term ‘alpha werewolf’ refers to a person the government is aware of. This person is powerful and they can’t touch this person. If this is in fact what has happened, then they can do nothing and the case will be closed. Members of a different government agency will be coming by to take everything they have on said case so far and he will be relieved of it. He also has some serious explaining to do to his superiors and he’s lucky if he just receives a suspension. “I understand.” Travis tells the President miffed. He hands the phone back to the mayor.

“You can start clearing your men out agent. There won’t be a ransom call.” Dan says in that cold flat voice. Travis gets a sense that he is resigned.

“You’re giving up on your children?” He asks the senator.

Hard eyes meet his. “No. There is still a chance, but there is nothing that you or any of your team will be able to do. We must rely on a different agency to help our children now. And we must rely on our children themselves. Thank you for your work. Please, gather your team and step away.”

Travis looks back at him with blue eyes just as steely as that of the senator. “I cannot do that until ordered by my superior.”

“Then tell him to come to me. I believe he is outranked by the President. He’ll be getting a call soon enough, I’m sure. You cannot speak to anyone of what you’ve seen. If you do it is an offense punishable by long imprisonment. You’ll risk a lot of lives if this gets out.”

“You care more about that than getting your children back? What are we dealing with? Terrorists?”

“ _We_ aren’t dealing with anyone.” Shirley informs him walking up. “Who else knows? How did you get into the account?” She asks.

“That is not your concern.” Travis turns on his heel and leaves. He has to do what he can before he is shut down. He and Frank are going to get a lot cozier before this is over. He is going to find out what is going on one way or another whether the President of the United States likes it or not. No one should be above investigation. No one.

 

  
Frank is tapping away at his computer again. It’s risky to talk to him here and now when he knows that eyes will be put on him soon enough. He sits next to Frank this time and huffs out a breath.

“Go that well?”

“You’re going to be questioned soon. You let me take the blame though.”

“Someone found out already?”

“Apparently you stumbled onto something a bit bigger than we thought. Just…put it on me, okay? I’m going to need you after they shut us down to find these kids. You have some kind of personal setup that can’t be traced? Maybe at home?”

Frank laughs. “You don’t know when to quit, do you?”  
“Frank…”

“Yeah. I have a private set up that can’t be traced back to me. It’s still risky if they’re looking right at me.”

“Do you have some place to go they don’t know about?”

Frank narrows his eyes. “How much bigger than we thought are we talking here?”

“As in the United States President just told me to drop it.”

His eyes go from narrowed to wide. “That’s dangerous territory Travis.”

“I’m aware of that. If you don’t want to do this, I understand, but I need the help. I can’t do this on my own. I can’t save them on my own. Or even understand what is happening.”

“What was with the werewolf thing?”

“Code is what I was just told. I don’t know if this is a terrorist or what…” Travis sees the senator come into the living room and look at him. “Go ahead and start packing up. We’re going to be told to stand down soon.” Travis says loud enough to be heard.

Frank understands. “Sure. How did we get booted?”

“Outranked. Another agency is taking over the case.”

“That sucks.” Frank says logging out of his computer.

“Yeah. It does.” Travis stands up. He approaches the senator. “I’ve got him packing it in.”

“He the one who found the email?”

“He didn’t read it. Just sent it to me. He wouldn’t understand even if he had. He’s just paid to do what he’s told and not care what any of it means.” Travis assures.

“He needs to stay until the new agents arrive. They need to make the point very clear.”

“He doesn’t have to do anything. He’s under me. I’ve told him to head out when he gets packed up and that is what he is going to do. Your agents have an issue, they come to me and not those under me.”

“That isn’t your call Travis.” He hears Nick behind him.

Turning around he sees how pale Nick’s face is. “I got a call from the President, but I’m sure you already know that. We are not to leave the premises until we’ve been debriefed. That includes Frank.”

“This is on me…not him.” Travis says.

“Doesn’t matter. He doesn’t leave.” Nick turns to the room. “Listen up everyone!” He waits until everyone has turned to face him and the room is silent. “Start packing up. Take the traces and taps off the phones. We’re being sent home. No one is to leave this house until the crew coming in has debriefed everyone. Am I clear?”

There is a lot of grumbling.

“Am. I. Clear?”

That gets a bunch of ‘yes sirs’ that time. Then things start bustling again.

“None of this is necessary Nick.” Travis says irritably.

“Again…not your call. You’re good and I give you a lot of leeway where I don’t with other agents, but you are not above orders. Back off Travis. It’s out of our hands. Also…its Agent Mullins. Be professional. When we get out of here you are to meet me in my office and we have some things to discuss if you want to remain a federal agent. Internal Affairs will be looking at you and you will be suspended for that time period. The President wants it to be without pay. Cool your jets…Special Agent Wade…before you get into hotter water.”

Travis grumbles something that Nick can’t understand. “What was that?”

“Nothing, sir.” He walks off. He passes behind Frank. “Remember…this is on me.” He says quietly. Frank nods.  



	11. I have not abandoned this work...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An update of what is going on.

I have not abandoned this work. I am getting chapter 11 typed up now. It's long so it's taking some time. I lost all of my works that were on my computer that crashed so I'm having to rework everything. Luckily I had 16 of the 20ish chapters of By Chance that I had completed. Chapter 11 will be up in the next day or two. Just wanted to let anyone following this know.


End file.
